7 jours pour une éternité
by Ailean-Sama
Summary: Afin de mettre terme à un conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décident d'un pari. Pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais... ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient. HIATUS pour une durée indéterminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**** :** UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating**** :** M (pas pour tous de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer**** :** Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base (7 jours pour une éternité), _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto ... Les autres restent à voir.

**Résumé** **:** Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Note 1** **:** Ceci est la première fic sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutante que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 2** **:** Dans ce premier chapitre l'histoire se met tout doucement en place, ne soyez donc pas surpris si ça ne bouge pas plus que ça. Pas encore …

**Note Ultime (promis, ensuite je vous laisse lire)** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement les premières pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès. En cause le fait que personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et que je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier_." Rassurez vous, vous aurez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je changerais bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) ! **

* * *

**7 jours pour une éternité**

* * *

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil moelleux en cuir blanc, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre de son bureau, **_Monsieur_**_*_ se gratta d'un geste absent le menton. A l'extérieur, le ciel était magnifique, son bleu calme et ses gros nuages cotonneux blancs se mouvant tranquillement au fil du temps. Tout ce manège aérien le rendait presque somnolent.

Il bailla longuement avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce qui l'entourait, ses pensées se ramenant instantanément à ce fichu problème.

Son job n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Déjà que le genre humain lui donnait suffisamment la migraine comme ça, si en plus cette tête de mule en rajoutait une couche.

_Cet idiot avait remit ça sur le plateau. _

La dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit, c'était même à croire si elle ne s'était pas complètement évaporé dans son esprit.

Pourtant, lui, il s'en souvenait encore très nettement. Autant des cris offusqués de son rival sur les résultats du combat que des dégâts qu'il leurs avait fallu arranger. Pardon, qu'IL lui avait fallu arranger. Car après tout, l'autre idiot n'en avait rien à faire, plus le désordre régnait et plus il y trouvait son compte.

Cette fois encore, afin lui de faire accepter le dernier affrontement en date qu'il voulait organiser, il avait utilisé l'argument inévitable : il s'agissait là de leur ultime confrontation, le dernier round avant de décider du vainqueur d'une guerre ancestrale.

M'enfin bon, si **_Monsieur_** devait écouter son rival à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ils en étaient déjà à leur 759 ième combat final. On ne règle pas aussi facilement une lutte millénaire.

Il soupira de fatigue, le regard ennuyé. Ce n'était pas qu'il était obligé de gagner mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser l'avantage. Il arrivait très bien à imaginer derrière ses paupières closes le chaos qui régnerait sur la terre si …

_Nan, il ne fallait pas y penser._

Il fallait bien voir de toute façon le bordel environnant quand un de ses émissaires passait quelque part.

Tout bien pensé, le combat en lui-même ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ils y étaient habitués tout les deux. Non, ce qui le gênait c'était la tournure qu'avait prise cette simple petite confrontation habituelle. Son rival lui semblait bien trop sérieux ces temps ci. Il se mettait à réfléchir intensément, et un démon qui réfléchit n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle.

Pivotant son fauteuil de façon à être face à la cloison dans son dos, il mit ses mains sur le mur et colla son oreille contre sa surface plane. Rien, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce_._

_Mince, il bosse vraiment ?_

Il essaya d'imaginer son confrère une paire de lunettes sur le nez plongé dans des documents et pouffa … Avant qu'à travers la fine cloison un énorme hurlement de joie ne le fasse s'étrangler. D'un coup sec, il se retourna alors vers le combiné noir posé sur son bureau et convoqua son meilleur conseillé.

**_Président_**_*_semblait de bonne humeur, et plus ses cris résonnaient dans le bureau de **_Monsieur_**, et plus celui-ci voyait s'envoler comme autant de petit anges par la fenêtre ses chances de gagner. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cloison de bois, dans un autre bureau en tout point identique à celui de **_Monsieur_**, **_Président_** sautait sur place, son poing baissé vers la terre en signe de victoire. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer de cette nouvelle carte qui avait faite son apparition dans son jeu. Il pourrait enfin mettre fin à ce combat millénaire.

_Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils commencés à se faire la guerre ?_

Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il allait pouvoir mettre sa raclée à ce vieux barbu, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire ses chefs d'œuvres.

Des exemples ? Ah ça il en avait tout un tas. La peste par exemple. Il avait été sacrément content de lui ce jour là, l'idée du siècle pensait-il ! Une hécatombe monstrueuse, des gens perdants espoir un peu partout, crevant ça et là aux coins des ruelles sombres et autres impasses lugubres … Mais ça n'avait pas duré. _**Monsieur**_ était encore passé par là et avait tout arrangé. Mais bon, ne nous résignons pas, c'était-il dit. Après tout, il lui restait encore bien des moyens de faire souffrir l'humanité. Mais à chaque fois, voilà qu'**_Il_** intervenait . Toujours au bon moment, toujours pour tout réparer selon son point de vue et détruire ce qu'il mettait tant de cœur à créer selon le sien. Mais, il avait les choses en mains désormais. Sa solution était déjà contactée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Attendre tranquillement, sans se fatiguer le moins du monde.

Il se leva prestement de son fauteuil en cuir noir, et à grande enjambée, atteignis le bout de la pièce. Il colla lui aussi l'oreille contre la paroi de bois le séparant de son rival, écoutant attentivement : des bruits de voix parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, chuchotées. Il ne récolterait rien aujourd'hui, pas la moindre information concernant l'avancée des pions de son adversaire. Dépité, il retourna s'assoir à son bureau, fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de se retrouver face aux murs garnis d'écrans de surveillance et se recomposa un sourire en observant la misère du monde se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Fois de Lucifer, ce vieux barbu blanc allait en baver. Un rire franc s'échappa de sa gorge.

* * *

_Au commencement Dieu créa le ciel et la terre._

_Il y eu un soir, il y eu un matin : _

**Premier Jour**

Allongé en travers du sublime lit d'un grand hôtel luxueux, Sasuke regarda d'un air indifférent la diode lumineuse de son beeper qui ne cessait de clignoter depuis le matin. Avec un soupir de contentement, il referma son livre et le posa sur son oreiller, juste à côté de sa tête. Depuis qu'il en avait tourné la première page, voilà maintenant quarante-huit heures, c'était la troisième fois qu'il relisait cette histoire. Et de mémoire d'enfer, aucune lecture ne lui avait autant plus que celle-ci.

Lentement, doucement, il laissa son doigt se promener sur la couverture. Sa main se referma sur le livre et le lança d'un geste précis dans la valise ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était bien content qu'un client l'ai oublié dans le tiroir de la commode de cette chambre d'hôtel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite pendule accroché au mur immaculé face à lui. Il s'étira, et quitta brusquement le lit.

- Allez, lève toi et marche. Se surprit-il à murmurer.

Face au grand miroir décoré de l'armoire il observa son reflet. Cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en cul de canard à l'arrière et qui encadrait son fin visage pâle de deux mèche, pupilles tout aussi noires et regard profond, tout son être respirait la puissance et l'assurance. Il resserra le nœud de sa cravate rouge et noire Hermès, ajusta la veste de son costume noir hors de prix et attrapa, sur le petit guéridon près de la télévision plasma, ses lunettes de soleil afin de les mettre dans la poche haute de son complet. Le beeper accroché à sa ceinture qui à présent n'arrêtait pas de vibrer l'exaspéra. Il referma nonchalamment la porte du placard de son pied et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Il en écarta les rideaux grisâtres et observa la cour intérieure. Aujourd'hui encore, il constata qu'il n'y aurait pas de vent pour venir chasser la pollution étouffante de la ville. La chaleur serait caniculaire, et Sasuke adorait le soleil. Selon lui, c'était de loin le moyen le plus efficace de trier les faibles des forts. Meilleur que la Grande Faucheuse elle-même. Après tout, n'était-il pas la cause de famine, d'insolation et de la prolifération de toutes sortes de germes et de bactéries sur la terre ?

- Et la lumière fut ! Ajouta t-il dans un soupir

Lui qui n'était guère bavard, pour ne pas dire muet comme une tombe en temps normal, se surprenait trop souvent, à son goût, à parler tout seul ces temps-ci.

Il porta la main au téléphone situé non loin de la fenêtre, sur un petit meuble en bois verni et décrocha. D'une voix sèche et autoritaire il intima d'une façon des plus polie que l'on lui prépare sa note : il devait quitter plus tôt que prévu New York. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il désactiva l'alarme gênante de la porte de secours, avant de pénétrer dans la petite cour. Il récupéra sa précédente trouvaille à l'intérieur de la valise et d'un grand geste, la jeta dans un grand container à ordure qui se trouvait là. Son livre sous le bras, d'un pas léger, il s'engagea dans la ruelle.

Dans la petite rue, Sasuke observait, un air appréciateur sur le visage, un vieux balconnet abîmé par le temps qui ne tenait encore que par la force du ciel et de deux petits rivés rouillés. La locataire de l'appartement duquel il faisait parti, une blonde décoloré aux gros seins et aux lèvres pulpeuses surchargées de rouge, avait décidé de parfaire son bronzage en se peignant les ongles, sans se douter de rien. Et c'était parfait ainsi. Dans à peine quelques minutes, si sa vue ne le trompait pas (et sa vue ne le trompait jamais), les rivets fatigués céderaient. Et cette blondasse se retrouverait trois étages plus bas, le corps disloqué. Le fin filet vermeil qui s'écoulerait alors de son oreille et se propagerait entre les dalles des pavés accentuerait la terreur déformant son visage. Qui resterait ainsi figé jusqu'à ce qu'il se décompose entre quatre planches de bois, six pieds sous terre. Là ou sa famille l'aurait largué sous une plaque de marbre avec quelques litres de larmes inutiles. L'affaire occuperait tout au plus quatre ou cinq lignes mal rédigées dans le journal du quartier le lendemain matin. Le gérant de l'immeuble, lui, écoperait sans doute d'un procès. Enfin un responsable de la mairie perdrait son emploi, histoire de trouver un coupable et un de ses supérieurs enterrerait vite fait bien fait l'affaire dérangeante. Concluant que l'incident aurait pu tourner au drame si des passants innocents s'étaient trouvés à ce moment précis sous le balcon.

Comme quoi, il y avait bien un Dieu sur cette terre, et c'était bien là tout le noyau du problème de Sasuke.

Ainsi l'affaire faite, la journée aurait très bien pu commencer si le téléphone de la poupée ne s'était pas mis brusquement à sonner, et si cette stupide tête vide ne l'avait pas oublier dans sa salle de bain. La blondasse bougea donc ses petite fesse de son transat pour aller le chercher.

_Il y a décidément moins de mémoire dans la cervelle de ces choses blondes décolorées que dans un Mac. _Pensa t-il.

Sasuke serra les mains à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, tandis que le camion d'ordures qui avançait vers lui faisait trembler la rue en provocant un bruit infernal. Dans un petit claquement sec, les deux rivets sautèrent et tout l'assemblage métallique qu'ils soutenaient s'arracha et dégringola avec eux. Un étage plus bas, une fenêtre pulvérisée par un bout de poutrelle répandit ses bouts de verre dans l'air. Un gigantesque mikado de poutre, vieux débris métalliques usés par le temps, s'abattit avec force et bruit sur le pavé.

Soudain, l'œil de Sasuke s'éclaira de nouveau sous la découverte que venait de lui offrir sa vision. Un bout de fer plus aiguisé que ses congénères fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout n'était pas perdu. Ses calculs se révélaient toujours exacts.

Il s'engagea d'un pas lent sur le passage piéton, forçant le conducteur du camion poubelle à ralentir. La poutrelle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre à l'intérieur de la cabine et transperça net le thorax du chauffeur. Le camion commença alors une terrible embardée. Les deux éboueurs qui se trouvaient à l'arrière, sur leur plate-forme n'eurent pas le temps de crier : le premier fut happé par la gueule obscure de la benne et immédiatement broyé avec les déchets, l'autre exécuta un parfait vol plané et tomba avec un bruit sourd, inerte, sur le macadam. Continuant sa lancée, le camion percuta un réverbère qu'il envoya valdinguer en l'air. Les fils électriques ainsi mis à nus crépitèrent et frétillèrent jusqu'au caniveau de la rue, gorgé d'eau sale. Une énorme gerbe d'étincelle précipita alors tout le pâté de maison dans un gigantesque court circuit. Les feux de croisement passèrent instantanément de leurs couleurs habituelles à un noir plus noir que le complet de Sasuke. Et au loin, on pouvait déjà entendre le fracas des premières collisions aux carrefours désormais abandonné à eux-mêmes. Klaxons, injures et bruits d'encastrement parvenait mélodieusement aux oreilles fines de Sasuke. Au croisement de deux rues, la rencontre brutale entre le camion benne et un Yellow Cab fut inévitable et violent. Percuté en travers, le taxi jaune vint exploser la devanture en verre de la boutique du musée d'Art moderne.

_Une_ _compression de plus pour leur musée, un chef d'œuvre. _Ricana t-il silencieusement.

L'essieu avant de l'énorme camion escalada là une pauvre voiture en stationnement, les phares jaunes désormais aveugles pointaient vers le ciel leurs trous sombres. La lourde benne se renversa alors en arrière, lentement, comme au ralenti, avant de s'aplatir brutalement sous son propre poids sur les pavés de la rue, dans un assourdissant bruit de tôles déchirées. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le côté, dégueulant par millier, de ses entrailles, sa tonne de détritus. La chaussée se couvrit d'un tapis d'immondices. Une fois l'action finie, au bruit assourdissant succéda un étouffant silence de mort. Dans le ciel, le soleil continuait sa course vers le zénith, insensible aux maux qui agitait en ce moment même le peuple du bas. La chaleur de ses rayons, si chers à Sasuke, rendrait vite l'air du quartier nauséabond.

Sasuke, dans un geste léger digne de toute la classe qu'il se vantait de posséder, ajusta le col de sa chemise, maniaque, il avait une sainte horreur que les pants dépassent de son veston. Il contempla le sublime carnage qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Leva son poignet et tira un peu sur sa manche, regardant les fines aiguilles de sa montre en argent tourner autour du cadre noir. Il était à peine 9h du matin et la journée commençait très bien. Vraiment très bien.

La tête du chauffeur du Yellow Cab reposait sur le volant, actionnant sans interruption le klaxon de sa voiture. Au loin, le bruit des remorqueurs dans le port de New York résonnait lui aussi. Un endroit magnifique à visiter pendant une journée ensoleillée comme celle-ci. Sasuke s'y rendait afin qu'un hélicoptère le dépose à l'aéroport. Son avion décollerait dans soixante-six minutes.

Il avait rendez-vous dans l'immense tour d'affaires, le Transamerica Building.

* * *

Les couloirs de la Konoha School étaient déserts, les bruits de pas de Naruto se répercutant avec force sur le sol de carrelage marron.

Avec son jean blanc retenu par une ceinture multicolore, son tee-shirt orange, sa veste à manche courte noire, son air décontracté et se cheveux or qui défiaient les lois de la gravité, le blond avait plus l'air d'un élève perdu dans les couloirs du lycée que d'un professeur d'Arts tête en l'air, venu récupérer sa pochette de travaux.

Il soupira, se fustigeant mentalement de cet oubli qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux dans son emploi du temps déjà très chargé. Le beeper accroché à sa ceinture se fit un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler en clignotant une nouvelle fois. Il était très tête en l'air, et en payait les conséquences.

Néanmoins, la chance de pouvoir contempler l'école vide d'élèves adoucissait un peu son agacement. Le calme du bâtiment affectait tout son être, le décontractant petit à petit. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces pionniers redécouvrant un endroit inconnu, et pouvait à loisir se rendre compte de tous ces minuscules détails qui lui échappaient pendant la journée, trop absorbé par les différents problèmes que lui causait sa profession.

Les murs décorés d'une fresque de losanges rouges et verts se croisant sur les lettres K et S, initiales de l'établissement. Le jardin qui servait de cour de récréation pour les élèves, largement visible depuis les grandes portes vitrées coulissantes qui couvraient toute une surface d'un mur du couloir. Ou encore les dessins d'élèves plus doués que les autres en arts qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour afficher leurs œuvres aux yeux de tous sur les portes de leurs salles de classes respectives. Tout cela donnait à l'école un air tranquille et très accueillant. Ce qui contribuait pour beaucoup, en plus de ses excellents résultats, à son nombre d'inscriptions toujours en augmentation au fil des années.

Arrivant à une porte marron couverte, elle aussi, de petits chefs d'œuvres, la plupart mettant en scène les divers professeurs de cette école, il se surprit à émettre un petit rire en contemplant sa propre personne dessinée. Un jeune homme blond dormant sur son bureau, sans doute pendant un interclasse, de la musique dans les oreilles. Cheveux en bataille, la tête collée sur plusieurs copies d'élèves, il avait un bras replié sous la tête, l'autre pendant dans le vide, un air niais collé sur le visage. Le dessin était récent, il avait du être collé juste la veille du départ en weekend, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et celui-ci espérait de tout cœur que ce dessin reste le plus longtemps possible ignoré de ses collègues enseignants. La sieste n'était pas des plus conseillé si l'on tenait à sa réputation dans l'établissement. Et il sentait que la sienne allait en prendre un sacré coup dans pas longtemps.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sorti une petite clé grise qu'il inséra dans la serrure de la porte. Sa main sur la poignée, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea automatiquement vers les casiers qui peuplaient tout un mur de la salle. Sur l'autre mur opposé à ceux-ci se trouvait un large canapé en cuir noir, une machine à café à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine d'un accoudoir. Une immense table entourée d'une vingtaine de chaises qui occupait presque tout l'espace libre et un tableau blanc couvert d'écriture, dates d'examens, réunions et autre indication utile au corps enseignant se tenait au milieu.

Il sortit une autre clé de la poche de son jean et la tourna dans la serrure. Une fois son casier ouvert, il récupéra l'immense pile de documents qui s'y trouvait avant de le refermer et de quitter la salle, la refermant également.

_J'aurais du emporter un sac ou quelque chose dans le genre avant de me précipiter ici à toute vitesse._

Son paquet de copies dans les bras, il redirigea ses pas vers la sortie du bâtiment, soulagé que la salle des professeurs se trouve au premier étage plutôt que dans ceux plus haut. Il ne se voyait pas descendre en plus tous les escaliers de l'école avant de parvenir enfin à la sortie.

C'est en posant son tas de feuilles à terre pour ouvrir la porte qu'une voix joyeuse se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Naruto, que fait une personne dans la force de la jeunesse comme toi ici ? On est samedi pourtant, non ?

Il se retourna pour se trouver en face d'un autre jeune homme d'à peu près son âge qui avançait dans sa direction d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à sa hauteur, celui-ci lui tendit une main qu'il serra en retours. Cheveux noirs, courts, coiffé en coupe au bol, pupilles de la même couleur, lui aussi ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un enseignant de l'établissement. Pourtant, Lee était bel et bien professeur à Konoha School. Professeur de sport plus précisément. Toujours vêtu de vert, il incarnait, avec Naruto la vivacité et la bonne humeur du corps enseignant de l'école. Toujours prêt à faire la fête, quand bien même l'alcool était un véritable désastre pour lui, et sans cesse dans une forme olympique, il était, tout comme Naruto, très aimé de ses élèves qui le surnommait affectueusement « le fauve de jade de Konoha ». Pourtant, pensait Naruto, ses goûts vestimentaires auraient du en choquer plus d'un. Pensée partagé avec le jeune homme face à lui qui se demandait comment un être humain pouvait à ce point aimer le orange. Il ne se passait pas une journée à la Konoha School sans que Naruto ne se ramène en cours avec cette couleur sur lui.

- Je sais bien mais …

Naruto passa machinalement la main derrière sa nuque dans un geste gêné.

- Mais il se trouve que j'ai laissé les travaux à corriger dans mon casier alors …

Lee lui fit un sourire éclatant, lui signifiant qu'il le comprenait très bien. Naruto et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié dès la première journée de travail du blond dans cet établissement.

Celui-ci, reprenant d'un seul coup son attitude assurée habituelle lui fît remarquer, que pour un weekend, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être présent dans ces couloirs. Remarque à laquelle le brun répondit, à son tour, par une petite mimique gênée. Ce n'est que ce matin, en farfouillant comme un désespéré dans sa pochette pour essayer de trouver, en vain, les dernières notes de sport de ses élève qu'il avait soigneusement recopiées, qu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Guère plus doué que le blond pour ce qui était de l'organisation, il les avait oubliés dans son casier et allait justement les récupérer à l'instant où il avait croisé Naruto.

Pris d'un fou rire soudain dut à leur situation commune, Naruto ne se retenu que de justesse de s'affaler sur le sol, le mur à ses côté l'aidant. Il avait terriblement mal aux côtes. Après un petit moment de stupéfaction face à l'attitude de son ami, Lee le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Reprenant leur souffle lentement, s'appuyant toujours d'une main sur le mur pour Naruto et se tenant le ventre pour Lee, une petite ampoule s'alluma subitement dans l'esprit du jeune homme blond, rejoignant de concert les grognements de son estomac. Il avait environs une heure avant de retourner bosser.

- Hé, Lee, si t'as le temps, je t'invite manger quelque chose et boire un verre, enfin, juste un verre hein ! Acheva t-il alors que son rire revenait dangereusement pointer dans le fond de sa gorge, se souvenant de la dernière soirée alcoolisée avec le brun.

Lee le regarda un instant bouche bée avant de lever son pouce vers le ciel, adoptant sa pose « _nice guy_ » fétiche, un sourire de 10 km de long peint sur ses traits.

- Ouai ! Quand tu veux, mais après que j'ai finis de récupérer ma pochette bien sûr.

Il partit vers la salle que Naruto avait quitté, un instant plus tôt, un petit rire accompagnant ses pas.

Naruto se positionna contre le mur blanc, une jambe pliée sur la surface blanche derrière lui et les bras croisés sur son torse. Regardant à travers la vitre de la porte principale les nuages défiler doucement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la tenue vert bouteille de Lee ne refasse surface dans son champ de vision, surgissant du couloir, sa précieuse pochette bleue sous le bras. Celui-ci, un sourire accroché à ses traits, emboitât le pas de son ami qui venait de franchir la large porte vitrée, lui aussi un sourire fiché sur ses lèvres. Ils s'engagèrent en silence sur le chemin de graviers blancs qui serpentait de l'entrée de l'école jusqu'au parking réservé au corps enseignant.

Le temps de ce début de mois de juin était caniculaire. L'air lourd, l'absence de vent et la pollution de la ville y étaient pour beaucoup. Néanmoins, malgré les thermomètres qui devaient bien frôler les 35 degrés, les rues ne désemplissaient pas. Marcher à Manhattan devenait de plus en plus étouffant.

_Et nous ne somme encore qu'au printemps. _Fulmina silencieusement le blond.

Lee et lui avait garé leur voiture sur un parking payant et s'apprêtaient maintenant, après cinq bonnes minutes de marche sous ce soleil de plomb, à rentrer dans un petit établissement dont la pancarte rouge sang indiquait en grosse lettre noires « Akimichi : spécialités japonaises. »

De l'extérieur, l'établissement avait l'air assez simple. Façade de pierres blanches sales encadrées de deux autres immenses bâtiments, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'un restaurant renommé. Pourtant, la cuisine qui était servie à l'intérieur était de loin la meilleure que Naruto avait eu l'occasion de goûter. Il franchit la porte, Lee sur ses talons.

L'intérieur du restaurant était chaleureux, la décoration, basée uniquement sur des tons rouges, rendait l'ambiance feutré et chaude. Des rectangles de tissu, parcourut de sinogrammes noirs, pendaient sur les murs. Accroché au plafond et entre chaque rectangle de tissus peints, des luminions de papiers éclairaient d'une lumière jaune la pièce. Sur le sol, la moquette rouge soyeuse amortissait les pas des clients.

Une jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressé en effectuant des allers-retours entre les tables et les cuisines, jouant aux équilibristes, un plateau sur chaque main. Sakura, la jeune serveuse aux cheveux roses coupés court, la silhouette moulée dans son kimono violet, s'appliquait à ne rien faire tomber tout en souriant chaleureusement aux clients qu'elle servait. Sa bonne humeur et ses répliques cinglantes arrivaient toujours à réchauffer le moral et sa présence était connue et appréciée de tous les habitués de l'endroit.

Tout à coup, un tintement de clochettes retentis et la jeune femme tourna vivement la tête, elle connaissait très bien la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Naruto eut à peine le temps d'accoutumer ses yeux à la faible luminosité de l'endroit que déjà, une fusée rose lui atterrissait dans les bras.

- Naruto ! Installe-toi, je t'ai réservé la dernière table au fond de la salle ! Je vais poser mes plateaux et je reviens prendre ta commande !

Lee et lui s'installèrent à la table désignée par la jeune femme. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle-ci était déjà revenue vers eux, un sourire chaleureux peint sur le visage. Elle commença tout de suite à parler, devançant les deux autres.

- Bon, pour toi Naruto, je suppose que ce sera des ramens, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle inscrivit la commande sur un petit carnet coincé sur le devant de son obi* avant de se tourner vers Lee, détaillant d'abord sa coiffure, puis ses habits d'une manière très approfondie avant de hausser les sourcils d'un air résigné. Naruto avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de ses fréquentations après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui allait le gêner avec ça. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre qu'elle faisait partie des personnes qu'il était tout à fait correcte de fréquenter.

- Et pour …

- Rock Lee, un collègue de boulot. Intervint brusquement Naruto, ayant senti avec quelle insistance son amie regardait son collègue.

- Lee donc, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je suis Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Une amie de Naruto.

Elle lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme brun, lui, avait gardé ses yeux fixé sur la serveuse qui, il faut bien le dire, commençait à s'impatienter un peu de devoir restée ainsi, la main tendue comme une idiote, à attendre une poignée de main. Naruto donna un petit coup de pied à Lee sous la table, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller un peu. Il serra la main de la jeune femme.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Sakura, je vois que Naruto m'avait caché qu'il avait des amies avec autant de charme et de grâce. Vous êtes sans nul doute la plus belle fleur qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer aujourd'hui. Ponctua-il avec un grand sourire digne de rivaliser avec une pub pour dentifrice.

Désireuse d'échapper au plus vite à cet étrange énergumène qui avait l'air de sortir tout droit ses phrases d'un film romantique, elle demanda poliment la commande du brun avant de retourner précipitamment dans la cuisine tout en inscrivant celle-ci sur son petit calepin.

Pendant ce temps là, Lee ne cessait plus de s'extasier devant la beauté de Sakura, faisait les éloges de ses charmes, et commentait d'un ton enthousiaste son magnifique kimono qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Naruto se contentait de sourire à ses remarques tout en se disant que si Sakura était là en ce moment même, Lee aurait déjà été trainé en urgence à la salle de soins intensifs de l'hôpital de plus proche. Elle avait beau avoir l'air assez fragile parfois, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que sous son apparente vulnérabilité (dont elle usait souvent pour parvenir à ses fins) se cachait la force brute d'un bulldozer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura refaisait son apparition pour le plus grand bonheur d'un Lee aux anges, deux plateaux sur chaque main. Elle déposa devant Naruto son bol de ramens, tout en lui disant avec un petit clin d'œil complice que Chôji préparait déjà les 4 autres, avant de servir le plat de sushis et l'ocha* de l'excentrique. Elle se tourna alors vers Naruto, affichant un petit sourire gênée.

- Hum, Naruto …

- Oui ? Fit celui-ci, ses baguettes à la main, s'apprêtant déjà à enfourner dans sa bouche la première quantité de pâtes.

- Je … Euh … Je voulais savoir si tu pourrais venir me chercher après mon service ce soir ? Vois-tu, c'est que je ne suis pas venue en voiture ce matin et … Le soir, dans les rues … Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le déranger ni quoi que ce soit mais …

- Aucun problème Sakura, je passerais dès que possible. Lui assura t-il avec un sourire de 10 km de long, made in Naruto.

Sakura s'en retourna soulagée aux cuisines. Lee se tourna alors d'un seul bloc vers une personne qui avançait vers leur table, semblant la reconnaitre. Naruto suivit son regard, intrigué. L'homme parvint bientôt à leur hauteur.

- Kakashi, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici, je ne savais pas que vous affectionniez ce genre de lieux ! Cria presque Lee, l'homme se trouvant pourtant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Celui-ci était coiffé de longs cheveux gris qui partaient en pics et retombait un peu sur un côté de son visage, voilant son œil gauche, l'autre était noir. Il portait un foulard noir lui cachant la bouche et un costume gris sombre froissé en plusieurs endroits. Son absence de cravate lui donnait un air un peu décontracté.

_Encore un original_. Ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto.

L'homme serra brièvement la main de Lee avant de reporter son regard sur Naruto. Le jeune homme blond se senti mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.

- Ah mais vous ne connaissez pas Uzumaki Naruto je me trompe ? C'est de mes amis et collègue à l'établissement Konoha. Naruto, je te présente Mr Hatake Kakashi, inspecteur de la police de San Francisco.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Uzumaki.

- Moi de même Mr Hatake. Répondit Naruto.

Tout à coup le regard de l'homme se porta sur la ceinture de pantalon de Naruto.

- Vous devez occuper un travail vraiment important en week-end pour avoir 7 diodes lumineuses à votre beeper Mr Uzumaki. Chez nous, on ne dépasse pas les 4.

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto recula sa chaise et fixa lui aussi le petit engin accroché à sa ceinture. Son regard s'agrandis sous la surprise, une expression angoissée venant la remplacer aussitôt. La 7° diode clignotait frénétiquement.

- Merde ! Elle ne s'était jamais allumée ! Souffla t-il.

Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise et jeta un regard désolé à Lee, lui expliquant qu'il devait se dépêcher de retourner travailler, il n'avait que trop tardé. Ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon, mais celui-ci n'était pas sensé le savoir. Il fît aussi ses excuses à Kakashi, lequel lui adressa un signe de tête compréhensif et disparu par la porte du restaurant.

Une fois dans la rue, Naruto remonta vers sa voiture et lança le contact rapidement. Filant à toute allure sur l'autoroute, il jura encore une fois en sentant contre sa peau le beeper vibrer.

- Oui ! Rugit-il. C'est bon, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me dépêche mais j'n'ai pas d'ailes et je peux pas aller plus vite, il y a des panneaux je vous signale ! Et la vitesse est limitée !

La petite voiture filait à toute allure vers le Transamerica Building.

* * *

" **- Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

*** Les petites explications utiles -ou pas- par ce qu'elles le valent bien :**

**Monsieur et Président : **Ah ça, je sens que ces termes vont en déranger plus d'un(e), ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre de Marc Levy duquel est inspiré cette fiction, je sous entends. Pour ceux-là, sachez simplement que ce sont en quelques sortes les noms de travail des personnages qui les emplois. Je pense que de ce côté là, mis bout à bout le résumé de l'histoire et les deux premiers paragraphes, vous aurez compris de qui ils s'agit.

**Obi **: Pour ceux qui n'ont aucunes notion de la tradition japonaise ou du moins, de ses différents vêtements, l'obi est un ruban de tissu de décoration assez riche utilisé pour fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais. En l'occurrence ici, le kimono de Sakura.

**Ocha :** L'ocha désigne en quelque sorte le thé. Au japon, il est le sujet à toute une tradition.

* * *

Yeah ! Premier chapitre bouclé !

N'oubliez pas, pour l'auteur qui se tue (au sens propre et figuré du terme) à vous publier un chapitre de plus de 5 000 mots à laisser une petite review. Je vais peut-être faire ma méchante, mon ingrate, ma fille chiante et casse pied, mais sans reviews … Je ne continue pas. Autant le dire noir sur blanc. Je ne peux pas deviner moi-même si ce que j'écris vous plaît et si la suite vous intéresse, alors faites le moi savoir ! Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Naruto et Sasuke vont-il se rencontrer ? Hum … Peut-être …

Ou l'entrée en scène du principe du Bachert !


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Genre** : UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating** : M (pas pour tous de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base, _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Résumé** : Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Remerciements : **Il est toujours très encourageant de voir que les lecteurs apprécient ce qu'on écrit. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle, alors **UN GRAND MERCI** à **yaone-kami**, , **inconnu **(^^), **Belette Arc-En-Ciel**, **Tan'sui**, **Boys-Love-Yaoi**, , **Miuh** et **Nobu123**.

**Réponse à Belette Arc-En-Ciel :** Haha, la fin n'est pas encore très nette dans mon esprit mais j'ai néanmoins une idée. Mais pour t'aider, je ne suis pas trop pour une descendance Naruto/Sasuke. L'histoire se déroulant dans le monde réel, je n'ai pas de Kyuubi pour jouer la mère comme on peut fréquemment le voir dans certaine fic. Je risquerais donc de tomber dans une espèce de dimension parallèle bizarre alors … Je vais m'abstenir. ^^ Ensuite, pour répondre au deuxième point de ton commentaire, je ne souhaite pas vraiment trop m'éloigner du roman d'origine. Mais je vais rajouter quelques scènes (vu le rating … Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire de dessin ^^), supprimer celles qui n'ont aucuns intérêts à mes yeux et effectuer quelques changement par-ci, par-là. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire, je respecterais au possible le livre de Marc Levy et son ressenti.

**Note 1** : Ceci est la première fiction sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutant que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 2** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement certaines pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès et ceci car le personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et qui plus est, je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier"_. Rassurez vous, vous avez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je change bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

**/!\ ****Attention** **!** Je préfère le signaler au cas où, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire le roman de Marc Levy qui est à la base de cette fiction, mais la pluparts des personnages qui gravitent autours de Sasuke et Naruto ne connaissent pas leur véritable nature ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de devinez lesquels font partis des même camps qu'eux et lesquels sont, on vas dire, des humains sans histoire. Merci pour ce bref moment d'attention.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) !**

* * *

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

Vautré dans son fauteuil de première classe, Sasuke observait avec une joie malsaine le temps changer radicalement à travers le hublot du Boeing 767. Le temps caniculaire et son soleil de plomb s'était petit à petit effacés au profit d'un épais nuage noir remplis d'éclairs qui s'étendait sans fin sur la ville, le spectacle avait quelque chose de diabolique.

Sasuke tapota, impatient, sur le beeper accroché à sa ceinture dont la diode n°7 n'arrêtait pas de clignoter, l'avion attendait une hypothétique autorisation d'atterrir. L'hôtesse s'approcha de lui pour lui demander d'éteindre son appareil et de redresser son siège, le Boeing était en approche.

- Hé bien arrêter donc d'approcher et posez nous ce putain d'avion au sol ! Je suis pressé ! Lui répondit Sasuke, de mauvaise humeur. Un regard glacial suffit à faire taire toute répartie de la part de la jeune femme.

La voix du commandant de bords se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs et celui-ci annonça que malgré les conditions météorologiques défavorables au sol, la faible quantité de kérosène dans les réservoirs les obligeait à atterrir. Il demanda au personnel naviguant de s'assoir et convoqua le chef de cabine au poste de pilotage. L'aimable sourire que l'hôtesse de l'air afficha aux passagers n'aurait pu être plus forcé.

La vielle dame assise à côté de Sasuke ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa peur et lui agrippa le poignet. Celui-ci dégageât sa main aussi sec, les contacts le répugnaient et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous ces gens angoissés, enfoncés dans leurs fauteuils, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de marmonner des prières invisibles ou de trembler. Ces idiots ne pouvaient-ils pas se calmer un peu ?

L'immense bout de métal volant était malmené, les ailes de l'appareil oscillaient dangereusement. Des secousses de plus en plus grandes agitaient l'avion.

Plus pour elle-même que pour Sasuke, la vielle dame murmura d'un ton angoissé :

- Pourquoi la chef de cabine est-elle convoquée dans la cabine du commandant ?

- Sûrement pour commencer une partie de bataille navale avec le commandant. Répondit Sasuke, d'une voix cynique, tout en observant à travers le hublot.

La vielle dame, abasourdie par tant de calme et de cynisme referma la bouche. Au lieu de la décontracter, cet échange n'avait fait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. La bouche sèche, elle essuya des gouttes de sueurs sur son front. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et de petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Sasuke, un coude sur son genou, soutenant sa tête, lui lança d'un air détaché, sans quitter une secondes des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à travers la vitre :

- Essayez de vous concentrer et de fermer les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, la Grande Ourse vous apparaîtra.

La tête de sa voisine retomba sur l'accoudoir, elle avait perdu connaissance.

Une hôtesse se leva tant bien que mal, s'accrochant aux accoudoirs autant qu'elle le pouvait et, une fois arrivée devant la vielle dame, décapsula un petit flacon de sel avant de le promener sous le nez de l'inconsciente. Sasuke la regarda d'un œil dédaigneux avant qu'un trou d'air brutal n'expédie l'hôtesse vers la porte du poste de pilotage. Il se tourna alors vers sa voisine, et sans plus de ménagement, lui administra une gifle retentissante. Celle-ci sursauta et ouvrit un œil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, l'avion se posait dans un fracas assourdissant, de violentes gerbes d'eau vinrent fouetter le métal du Boeing avant que celui-ci ne s'immobilise enfin. Partout dans l'avion les gens applaudissait, adressaient des remerciements au ciel et se souriaient mutuellement, soulagés.

_Ridicule_

Sasuke les regarda exaspéré avant de déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Il regarda sa montre et leva les yeux au ciel. Ces idiots lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Il s'avança vers la porte avant.

* * *

La pluie se fracassait contre le bitume. Naruto gara sa voiture le long d'un trottoir face à la tour et observa un instant le logo de la CIA*, fiché sur un panneau géant occupant tout un étage du bâtiment. Il sortit précipitamment de sa voiture tout en se protégeant de l'averse grâce à sa veste noire.

Il traversa la route, prenant garde à ne pas provoquer un accident et arriva enfin devant l'immense édifice de verre et de ciment. Le beeper vibra une nouvelle fois à sa ceinture.

Il longea le mur du bâtiment jusqu'à reconnaître une dalle plus claire que les autres. Il posa sa main dessus et un panneau s'efface dans la façade. Naruto s'y engouffra et la trappe se remit aussitôt en place.

Sasuke était enfin descendu de son taxi et marchait d'un pas pressé sur le même chemin qu'avait emprunté précédemment Naruto. Rendu à l'opposé de la même tour, il appuya sa main sur une autre dalle, plus foncée que sur celle ou Naruto avait apposé sa main. Un panneau s'effaça dans la façade. Sasuke entra dans le pilier ouest du Transamerica Building.

Après être avoir traversé une série de lacets, Naruto arriva enfin dans le hall principal de l'Agence. Immense salle de granit blanc, celle-ci comportait neufs globes de verres monumentaux qui diffusaient une lumière douce. Ceux-ci étaient accrochés à des câbles dont on ne pouvait discerner les points d'amarrage tant la hauteur du plafond était vertigineuse.

Naruto aimait énormément le siège de l'Agence, l'atmosphère qui habitait ces lieux était des plus insolites en comparaison de celle qui régnait dehors.

Il salua le concierge qui venait de se lever de derrière son comptoir.

- Bonjour Izumo, vous allez bien ?

Naruto portait beaucoup d'affection pour le gardien de l'Entrée de l'Agence. Chaque visite qu'il venait passer ici associait sa présence. Et le calme qui régnait dans la grande Entrée était uniquement le fruit de son dur travail. Même les jours de transit intense, il gardait son calme et préservait celui du lieu.

- Beaucoup de travail ces temps ci. Lui répondit Izumo, si vous voulez enfiler la tenue de l'Agence, la clé de votre casier doit se trouver quelque part là dedans.

Il se mit à fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs.

- Désolé, j'ai pas l'temps, j'suis pressé. Dit Naruto, se dirigeant vers le portique de sécurité.

La porte vitrée pivota et Naruto amorça un mouvement pour se rendre dans la cabine de gauche, avant qu'Izumo ne dise son nom. Celui-ci lui indiqua alors la grande cabine express au centre, celle qui montait au tout dernier étage.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda prudemment le jeune homme blond.

- Dépêchez-vous et bonne journée. Lui dit Izumo avec un sourire affectueux.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui dans un bruit étouffé et la cabine partie à toute vitesse vers le dernier étage de la tour.

* * *

Dans le côté opposé de la Tour, un vieux monte charge dont la lumière grésillait laissa s'ouvrir ses grilles dans un affreux bruit de rouille. Sasuke ajusta sa cravate et tapota les revers de sa veste, il s'avança.

Aussitôt, un homme vint l'accueillir et sans une parole lui montra sèchement les sièges du sas d'attente. Il retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Enchainé à ses pieds à l'aide d'un énorme pieux et de lourdes chaînes en métal, un immense molosse à trois têtes ouvrit un œil et se lécha les babines avant de le refermer, de la bave coulant sur la moquette noire.

* * *

Une hôtesse avait accompagnée Naruto vers un canapé moelleux, elle lui proposa de choisir dans les différentes revues mises à sa disposition avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau tout en lui assurant qu'on viendrait le chercher dans très peu de temps.

* * *

Au même moment, Sasuke referma son magazine et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était midi. Il la défit de son poignet avant de l'attacher à l'envers pour ne pas oublier de la régler en sortant. Parfois, dans _**son**_ bureau, il arrivait fréquemment que le temps s'arrête et Sasuke détestait le manque de ponctualité.

* * *

Dès qu'il apparut au bout du couloir, Naruto reconnut son parrain dans l'Agence, et son visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Les cheveux marron attachés en une queue de cheval derrière la tête, la fine cicatrice qui barrait son nez, et le grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres lui donnaient toujours l'air sympathique, même pour une personne qui ne le connaissait en rien.

Depuis son arrivé à l'Agence, Iruka était son mentor.

Au fur et à mesure de sa montée en grade, c'était lui qui se tenait toujours telle une ombre derrière ses pas et le surveillait de temps en temps, histoire que rien de négatif ne vienne entacher son dossier. Après des années d'attentions dévouées et après lui avoir parfois, il fallait bien le dire, remis les idées en place comme seul il savait le faire, il avait toujours valorisés les qualités exceptionnelles de son protégé. Sa grande générosité, sa ténacité, son envie de faire le bien partout ou il passait compensait ses réparties cinglantes qui étonnaient parfois ses pairs. Quand à sa façon peut orthodoxe de s'habiller et, parfois, de penser … Tout le monde dans l'Agence s'y était accommodé depuis le temps. Iruka avait toujours soutenu Naruto car il avait identifié à sa première entrevue avec lui qu'il avait les moyens pour devenir un membre d'élite. Et personne n'osait contester ses vues : il était reconnu pour sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance. Qui plus est, depuis la nuit des temps, Iruka était le n°2 de l'Agence, le bras droit du grand patron, que tout le monde ici désignait sous le nom de _**Monsieur**_.

Un grand dossier coincé sous le bras, Iruka passa devant Naruto.

- Iruka ! C'est trop génial de te revoir ! C'est toi qui m'as fait appeler ? Lui lança t-il, joyeux.

- Oui, enfin … Non, c'est assez compliqué en fait. Reste là, je vais venir te chercher. Il avait un air tendu et stressé que Naruto ne lui connaissais pas.

- Mais, qu'est ce que ce passe ici ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard Naruto. Et tu me feras le plaisir d'enlever ce bonbon de ta bouche avant que je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique qu'une réceptionniste venait le chercher. Il était attendu quelque part. Il s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas pressé avant d'atteindre une porte. Il se retourna un instant pour rassurer Naruto du regard. A travers la vitre on pouvait entendre des bribes de la conversation houleuse de _**Monsieur**_.

- Certainement pas à Paris, là-bas ils sont tous le temps en grève … Ce serais trop facile pour toi si il y a des manifestations continuelles. Non, n'insiste pas, depuis le temps que c'est comme ça, ils n'arrêteront pas demain pour nous faire plaisir !

Un court silence se fit dans la pièce. Encouragé, Iruka leva le bras pour frapper, mais alors la voix de _**Monsieur**_ reprit, plus forte encore.

- L'Asie et l'Afrique ? Pas question non plus !

Iruka recommença à respirer, chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire inconsciemment. Il inspira un grand coup et s'apprêta à continuer son geste … Avant qu'a nouveau la voix ne résonne, cette fois ci jusque dans le corridor.

- Le Texas non plus ! Et pourquoi pas l'Alabama pendant que tu y es !

Il essaya encore une fois sans plus de succès. Néanmoins, derrière la porte, la voix de Monsieur s'était légèrement apaisée.

- Et _ici_ ? Ne serais-ce pas une meilleure idée ? Nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous déplacer, nous sommes déjà sur place. Et puis, depuis le temps que nous nous disputons ce territoire … Et bien va pour _San Francisco_ !

Le silence indiqua enfin que le moment était venu. Alors que la porte se refermait sur Iruka, Naruto se permit un sourire timide à son tuteur. Il se retourna face à la réceptionniste. Une jeune femme blonde aux longs cheveux attachés dont une mèche retombait sur son visage.

- Il est nerveux non ?

- Iruka ? Oui ! Mais en même temps, je vais vous faire une confidence, je ne suis peut être pas dans le secret de _**Monsieur**_ mais j'en connais un rayon sur ce qui se passe à cet étage et je peux vous dire que tous le monde ici est tendu depuis le lever du jour occidental. Tout le monde est surchargé de travail aussi ! De vous à moi, ça doit être sacrément important pour remuer autant de choses à l'Agence.

L'expression de "lever du jour occidental" interpella Naruto. Le vocabulaire étrange de l'Agence l'amusait toujours autant. Les anges avaient, depuis la nuit des temps, une façon bien à eux de nommer les choses. En témoignait le fait qu'au sein de la CIA on ne les distingue que par un prénom.

Après un moment qui parut durer des heures à Naruto, Iruka sortit enfin du bureau de _**Monsieur**_. Il semblait encore plus tendu que lorsqu'il y était entré, si cela était possible. Il lui attrapa le poignet et ne prêta aucune attention à ses exclamations d'indignation.

- Tu vas rencontrer le grand patron. Lui dit-il, précipité. Alors tient toi le mieux que possible, laisse le parler sans jamais l'interrompre et termine toujours tes phrases par _**Monsieur**_. Ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux et ne répond jamais à ses question sauf si il n'y répond pas lui-même.

Iruka reprit son souffle une seconde avant d'ajouter :

- … Oh et puis oublies tout ce que je viens de te dire, sois juste toi-même, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a choisi après tout. Et jette-moi ce chewing-gum immédiatement !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître par la porte du bureau de _**Monsieur**_.

* * *

Dieu était vraiment impressionnant, plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Avec discrétion, il fit rouler son chewing-gum dessous sa langue et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _**Monsieur**_ l'invita à s'assoir et commença à le mettre tout doucement au courant des évènements auxquels il allait prendre part. Puisqu'il était, selon les dires d'Iruka, un des meilleurs éléments de sa Demeure, _**Il**_ allait lui confier la mission la plus importante de toute l'histoire de l'Agence depuis sa création. _**Il**_ le regarda et il baissa la tête.

- Iruka vous donnera tout à l'heure tout les documents qui vous serons nécessaires pour cette mission. Vous aurez la seul responsabilité de toutes les opérations.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur et le temps lui serait compté. Il avait un délai de 7 jours pour mener sa mission à bien.

- … Utilisez tout votre talent, toutes vos ressources et soyez d'une extrême discrétion, nos ennemis vous surveillerons. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire.

Jamais une opération n'avait autant exposé l'Agence. _**Il **_en venait même à se demander ce qu'_**Il**_ lui avait pris d'accepter ce pari stupide et dangereux.

_**Il **_farfouilla un instant dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un document écrit à la main. Ce qu'_**Il **_allait lui montrer ne devait jamais sortir de ce bureau.

Sur le document, deux signatures étaient apposées.

Le texte détaillait les dispositions de la singulière mission qui l'attendait.

_Les deux puissances qui régissent l'ordre du monde n'ont cessé de s'affronter depuis la nuit des temps. Constatant qu'aucunes d'elles n'arrive à influencer selon sa volonté le destin de l'humanité, chacune se reconnait contrecarrée par l'autre dans l'achèvement parfait de sa vision du monde. _

_Toutes les analyses politiques, économiques et climatiques tendent à révéler que la terre tourne à l'enfer. La notion d'humanité diverge radicalement selon le point de vue de l'un ou de l'autre. _

_Après d'éternelles discussions, nous avons accepté l'idée que le troisième millénaire se devait de consacrer une ère nouvelle, libérée de nos antagonismes. _

_Du nord au sud, de l'ouest à l'est, le temps est venu de substituer à notre cohabitation forcée un mode opératoire plus efficient. _

_Sept jours durant, nous enverrons parmi les hommes celui ou celle que nous considérons comme le meilleur de nos agents. Le plus à même d'entraîner l'humanité vers le bien ou le mal apportera la victoire à son camp, prélude à la fusion de nos deux institutions. _

_Le pouvoir d'administrer le monde reviendra au vainqueur._

Le manuscrit était signé de la main de Dieu et de la main de Satan.

Naruto voulait reprendre la lecture du début pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi l'entière importance du document qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est un pari absurde. Dit _**Monsieur**_, d'un air fatigué. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Après avoir achevé sa deuxième lecture, les yeux de Naruto trahissaient un profond étonnement.

Iruka lui fit signe que c'était fini et qu'il fallait qu'il quitte la pièce. Le jeune homme blond s'exécuta.

Cependant, au pas de la porte, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

- Merci, Monsieur. Dit-il, la reconnaissance perçant un peu dans sa voix.

Dieu lui fit un petit sourire

- Tu as sept jours Naruto, sept jours pour une éternité … Je compte sur toi plus que sur quiconque.

_**Il **_le regarda sortir de la pièce.

Une fois Naruto hors de vue dans le couloir, Iruka s'apprêtait lui aussi à tourner les talons lorsque _**Monsieur**_ l'appela, il se retourna et celui-ci fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Le bout de caoutchouc qu'il a collé sous ma table est parfumé à la fraise, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien de la fraise, Monsieur. Répondit Iruka, tentant de maîtriser sa colère qu'il sentait pointer. Ah ça, Naruto allait avoir de ses nouvelles la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

- Intéressant. **Monsieur** était déjà repartit dans ses songes, les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel.

Iruka referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsque Monsieur fut seul, il dégagea de sous une pile de documents une petite pochette blanche. Il l'ouvrit et regarda encore une fois les photos qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Sur la première, un jeune homme blond souriait à pleine dent devant un gigantesque building. Sur la deuxième, le même jeune homme était pris de dos et l'on pouvait distinguer à la naissance de sa nuque un petit tatouage en forme d'ailes. La bonne dizaine de photos qui suivaient montraient toujours le même sujet posant dans différentes villes. La dernière feuille du dossier était un compte rendu complet de la vie du blond, de son passé avant d'entrer à l'Agence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_**Monsieur**_ se prit à sourire un instant et murmura pour lui-même.

- Sept jours Naruto … Seps jours pour une éternité. Tu devrais y arriver sans trop de problèmes.

Il fixa la cloison face à lui et se racla la gorge pour annoncer d'une voix claire et forte :

- Nous sommes prêts !

- Nous aussi ! Lui répondit narquoisement, à travers de la cloison, la voix de Lucifer.

Naruto attendait dans une petite salle autours d'une table, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, se remémorant la réunion précédente ainsi que tout ce que cela impliquait. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était énorme et il lui faudrait faire très attention à ce qu'il ne l'enfonce pas dans le sol.

Iruka regardait par la fenêtre, au dessous d'eux le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir.

L'inquiétude commençait à tordre le ventre de Naruto. Elle perçait dans sa voix quand il adressa la parole à son parrain.

- Par ou dois-je commencer ce genre de mission, Iruka ?

- Tu pars avec un certain handicap Naru. Le mal est devenu presque universel sur la terre, et tout aussi invisible. Tu joues en défense, ton adversaire en attaque. Tout d'abords, il te faudra identifier ton ennemi, puis une fois que tu l'auras vaincu, c'est à ce moment là que tu pourras enfin mettre en œuvre tout ce que tu veux faire.

* * *

Balançant sa chaise d'avant en arrière, Sasuke achevait de prendre connaissance du même document que la partie adverse sous l'œil attentif de Président. Bien qu'il n'émane de la pièce presque aucune lumière, celui-ci gardait toujours sur ses yeux ses lunettes de soleil.

Entouré de touts ses conseillers sur une table aux proportions démesurées dont la longueur s'étirait jusqu'à la cloison qui le séparait du bureau adjacent, _**Président**_ annonça que la séance était levée.

Sous l'impulsion du directeur des communications, un dénommé Orochimaru, l'assemblée disparue derrière l'unique porte de sortie. Resté assis, _**Président**_ fit un bref geste de la main afin d'amener Sasuke à le rejoindre. Accentuant son geste, il l'invita à se pencher vers lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. En sortant du bureau, Sasuke se vit raccompagné par Orochimaru jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Sur le chemin, il lui remit en main propre des passeports, plusieurs devises, un grand trousseau de clé de voitures et une carte de crédit de couleur platine qu'il fit passer sous son nez.

- Je n'abuserai pas trop des notes de frais sssi j'étais vous. Susurra t-il.

D'un geste vif et agacé, Sasuke récupéra le rectangle en plastique. Orochimaru lui tendit la main dans l'espoir peut être qu'il la lui serre, espoir vain puisque Sasuke se contenta de garder ses mains le long de son corps, tout en lui lançant un regard froid.

L'homme le répugnait.

S'il s'était hissé jusqu'au poste qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, ce n'était nullement pour ses compétences, mais plutôt grâce à sa fourberie et son hypocrisie. L'individu avait tout d'un serpent, animal qu'il semblait vénérer. Il était opportuniste, mauvaise langue (qu'il avait plutôt bien pendue d'ailleurs) et toujours prêt à frapper dans le dos.

Orochimaru félicita Sasuke, le congratulant pour avoir réussi à peser de tous son poids pour être choisi.

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas.

Orochimaru n'était à ses yeux qu'un incapable à qui ont avait confié son poste pour d'obscures histoires que l'on se gardait bien de divulguer au sein du bureau de _**Président**_.

Sasuke ne jugea même pas utile de croiser ses doigts dans son dos lorsque l'infâme serpent lui fît promettre de lui donner chaque jour un compte rendu détaillé de l'avancée de sa mission.

Dans l'organisation, mystifier ses actions était le moyen le plus sûr de garder sa place. Le mensonge et la méfiance régnait de ce côté-là de la Tour.

Orochimaru supplia presque Sasuke de lui divulguer ce que _**Président**_ lui avait glissé au creux de l'oreille un peu plus tôt mais celui-ci le dévisagea avec mépris et froideur avant d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Naruto embrassa son parrain sur la joue avec un sourire malicieux avant de marcher tranquillement vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton, Iruka le rappela. Il se retourna d'un bloc.

- Pour eux, ceci n'est peut être qu'un jeu de plus … Mais pour nous, c'est l'avenir de l'Agence qui est entre tes mains. Alors fais attention à ce que tu fais Naruto, je connais ton penchant pour l'amusement, sûrement ton côté gamin qui ressort mais … Cette fois ci c'est sérieux, très sérieux. Alors n'oublis pas : nous comptons tous sur toi Naru.

Pour seule réponse, le concerné lui adressa un sourire éclatant suivis d'un geste de la main et s'engouffra dans le cube de métal.

Une fois que Naruto eut passé le grand hall, Izumo regarda les écrans de surveillance, la voix était libre. Il fit à nouveau coulisser la porte dans la façade et Naruto accéda à la rue, sortant du mur.

* * *

Au même instant, Sasuke posait lui aussi le premier pas sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la Tour. Il lissa les pants de son veston, réajusta sa cravate et passa ses doigts fins dans l'arrière de ses cheveux sombres en un geste maniaque.

Il héla un taxi qui se rangea juste devant lui et il put s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Commandant d'une voix autoritaire sa prochaine direction.

Sasuke feuilletait les pages d'un guide touristique

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il était prisonnier des embouteillages du quartier des affaires, et il sentait très franchement que sa patience, déjà pas bien grande, était sur le point d'arriver à son terme.

Il n'avait jamais écouté personne lui dicter sa vie, Orochimaru n'y ferais pas exception. Selon lui, sa mission exigeait grandement des augmentations de frais, il ferait donc des augmentations de frais. Voilà pourquoi il demanda au chauffeur de le déposer devant un des plus beaux hôtels du quartier.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant un grand tapis de velours rouge gansé de filets dorés. Le bagagiste voulu aussitôt s'emparer de sa petite mallette, mais Sasuke lui fit comprendre à sa manière que ceci ne serais pas possible. Il ne remercia aucunement le portier qui faisait tourner pour lui la porte à tambour et se dirigea directement d'un pas rapide vers la réception. La préposée n'arrivait pas à trouver trace quelque part de sa réservation. Sasuke haussât le ton, traitant la jeune femme d'incapable. Instantanément, le responsable du service accourut et d'un ton spécial "client difficile" lui tendit une clé magnétique avant de se confondre en excuses et de lui demander si la catégorie "suite supérieure" suffirait à lui faire oublier ce fâcheux accident. Sasuke s'empara de la carte d'un ton dédaigneux et demanda d'un ton sec qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il fît semblant de glisser un billet dans la main du responsable avant de se diriger d'un pas leste vers l'ascenseur, riant intérieurement de la tête de celui-ci, qu'il imaginait courroucée, lorsque son poing se rouvrit sur sa paume vide. En sortant de l'ascenseur, un garçon de chambre lui demanda poliment s'il avait passé une bonne journée.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Répondit Sasuke en sortant de la cabine.

* * *

Naruto gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Il gravit les marches du perron de la petite maison victorienne perché sur les falaises, ouvrit la porte et déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de la refermer. Avant d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus dans la maison, il croisa le regard de sa logeuse.

- Tu es enfin rentré de voyage sale gosse ? Depuis le temps que tu n'es plus là !

- Mais je ne suis parti que depuis ce matin, Tsunade Baa-chan ! Se plaignit le blond.

- Tu en es certain ? Il me semble pourtant que tu n'étais pas là hier soir. La phrase fut appuyée d'un regard méfiant envers Naruto.

- Je suis rentré tard, tu dormais, mon travail m'a retenue un peu plus de temps que prévu. Se défendit-il.

- Tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu. Tu es jeune et beau, à ton âge tu devrais passer tes soirées avec une petite amie … Ou un petit ami.

Naruto ne releva pas le sous-entendu de la phrase. Il y avait droit presque chaque jour.

- Il faut que je monte à l'étage me changer, mais je passerais te voir en descendant, c'est promis ! Lui lança t-il, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

La beauté de Tsunade n'avait jamais faibli durant les années. Elle conservait toujours le physique d'une femme de quarante ans malgré ses cinquante passés.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds noués en deux couettes qui retombaient dans son dos, et des yeux noisette remplis de caractère et de lumière, témoignant d'une vie dense et bien remplie qui cachaient les moments les plus sombres de son existence.

Un unique losange était tatoué sur son front, reste d'une jeunesse mouvementée.

Elle avait été l'une des première femme reporter à parcourir le monde. Les murs de sa chambre et de son salon étaient couverts de photographies. Visages du passé figés dans le temps, paysages enchantés de ses voyages, souvenirs de ses rencontres. Là ou tous ses confrères avaient cherchés à photographier l'incroyable, l'exception, l'insaisissable, Tsunade avait saisi le naturel, le commun, ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours fait comme bon lui semblait, sans se soucier du regard des autres et de leurs idées préconçues. Et ça avait marché, sa renommé s'étais très vite retrouvée imprimée sur les pages des magazines de photographies.

Lorsqu'elle décida un beau jour de ranger son matériel et de se retirer dans un coin tranquille, elle acheta cette maison au dessus de l'océan. L'océan qui lui rappelait tant son pays natal, le Japon. Et son départ en ce mois de février, lorsqu'elle avait à peine 20 ans, à la suite de la mort de son petit frère Nawaki, et de celle de son fiancé, Dan, un peu plus tard.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'un petit voyage de trois ou quatre ans, durant lequel elle avait souhaité, en vain, oublier la mort des deux êtres si chers à son cœur.

Elle n'y était revenue que 40 ans après, capturer les visages des habitants de l'archipel et se recueillir.

Depuis lors, Tsunade avait habité seule cette grande maison, jusqu'au jour ou elle avait rédigé une petite annonce dans le journal. "Je suis votre nouveau colocataire ", avait annoncé de but en blanc Naruto, souriant, en se présentant à sa porte d'entrée le matin même de la parution. Le ton déterminé du jeune homme blond avait séduis Tsunade, et le soir même, celui-ci emménageais dans sa nouvelle maison. Changeant le quotidien de l'ancienne photographe qui, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, s'était profondément attachée à cette pile électrique qu'était Naruto. Le jeune homme s'était même mis à l'appeler "Baa-chan" en référence à son pays de naissance.

Naruto adorait ses fins de soirées passées en sa compagnie. Le soir, quand il ne rentrait pas trop tard et qu'il distinguait la silhouette de Tsunade sur la véranda du balcon, il s'allongeait sur le sol et commençait à feuilleter un album de photos appartenant à la reporter. Curieusement, celui-ci était toujours ouvert sur la petite table basse de la véranda, comme s'il l'attendait. Tsunade, elle, gardait fixement ses yeux sur l'immensité bleutée de l'océan face à elle et commentait, au fur et à mesure que les pages étaient tournées, les photographies qu'elle aimait tant.

Naruto, arrivé en haut du premier étage de la maison, fît tourner sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement. Il lança négligemment son trousseau dans un petit pot qui attendait là, sur une étagère près de l'entrée, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en semant sur son passage veste, tee-shirt, pantalon et boxer. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il entra dans la petite pièce entièrement carrelée et se mit sous la douche. Il ouvrit en grand les robinets et l'eau, sortant furieusement du pommeau, se mit à ruisseler sur sa peau caramel, détendant, au fur et à mesure, chacun de ses muscles. Il mit une noisette de shampoing dans la paume de sa main et s'appliqua à se frotter les cheveux. Une fois ceux-ci correctement lavés, il passa à son corps, puis décida de rester un peu plus de temps encore sous le jet d'eau chaude. Profitant du bien être que lui procurait l'eau après sa journée plutôt chargée émotionnellement à son goût. Le son des cloches de la cathédrale sonna dix-neuf heures.

- Non ! Pas déjà ! S'exclama t-il.

Il sortit à regret de la douche, se sécha, et quitta la salle de bain qui sentait maintenant bon la vanille. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit la penderie, prit un pantalon noir et une chemise à manches longues, qu'il retroussa, blanche. Il attacha son beeper à sa ceinture, décida de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes et descendit les escaliers au pas de course.

- Je rentrerais sûrement tard ce soir Baa-chan ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi sur mon beeper !

Tsunade grommela quelque chose qui voulait à peu près dire : " tâches juste de rentrer en un seul morceau sale gosse".

Elle ne savait rien de la vie de Naruto, lui qui la passait à œuvrer pour les autres, jours et nuit (parfois) et sans grandes pauses. Les anges ne redoublaient jamais d'effort afin d'aider leur prochain. Non, Tsunade, aussi intuitive fût-elle, ne pouvait rien deviner de ce que Naruto peinait lui-même à appeler "**sa** vie".

* * *

Les lourdes cloches venaient à peine de sonner le dernier et septième coup de l'heure que Sasuke récupéra sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le dossier d'un des chaises de sa chambre. Il l'enfila, se regarda dans le grand miroir et sortit.

Il descendit les marches du majestueux escalier qui desservait le hall d'entrée et adressa un sourire narquois à la réceptionniste qui baissa la tête dès qu'elle le vit. Sous l'auvent, un chasseur lui héla aussitôt un taxi qu'il prit sans lui laisser de pourboire. Il avait envie d'une belle voiture, et il savait exactement ou en voler une. Il indiqua au chauffeur la direction du port … Là, il pourrait en trouver une à son goût.

- Dépêchez vous, je suis pressé !

La Chrysler descendit dans le bas de la ville. Le chauffeur rouspétait à chaque intersection. Mystérieusement, tous les feux passaient au vert, l'empêchant de noter sa direction comma la loi l'y obligeait. Dans son rétroviseur, Sasuke affichait un sourire supérieur alors que le septième était toujours vert.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent presque à destination, une épaisse vapeur s'échappa de la voiture et elle s'immobilisa sur la bas côté.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Soupira le conducteur.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous règle la course, nous ne sommes pas arrivés. Lui dit Sasuke d'un ton cassant.

Il sortit sans refermer la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers le conducteur qui fixait d'un air profondément ennuyé sa voiture. Sasuke afficha un rictus et claqua discrètement des doigts. Avant que le chauffeur ne puisse réagir, le capot de son taxi fut propulsé vers le ciel par un geyser d'eau rouillée qui s'échappait du radiateur.

_Le moteur est mort, idiot._ Murmura intérieurement Sasuke.

Il présenta un badge à la guérite et le gardien lui ouvrit le passage du port. Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au parking ou il repéra une sublime Chevrolet dont il crocheta la serrure sans difficulté. Puis il choisi une clé au trousseau qu'il portait à la ceinture et démarra quelques secondes plus tard.

Il sortit du port par une autre entrée que la première et roula dans Manhattan. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra une petite rue et gara sa voiture sur le trottoir. Il referma la portière et avisa un petit établissement de pierres sales coincés entre deux façade et pénétra à l'intérieur. La salle était peu remplie. Sasuke prit place à une table et fixa la serveuse aux cheveux roses bonbons qui terminait de remplir un papier sur le bar. Troublée par le nouvel arrivant, elle vint aussitôt pour prendre sa commande. Sasuke n'avait pas soif.

- Vous voulez peut être manger ? Le questionna t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

- Uniquement si vous venez manger avec moi.

Sakura déclina poliment l'offre. Il lui était interdit de s'assoir dans la salle durant les heures de service. Sasuke avait tout son temps et lui proposa de l'inviter dans un autre lieu que celui-ci, qu'il trouvait absolument banal, après son service.

_J'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu. Me défouler, ça fait depuis un petit moment que je n'ai pas eut quelqu'un dans mon lit._

Sakura était gênée, le charme de Sasuke était loin de la laisser indifférente dans cette ville ou l'élégance était extrêmement rare. Elle détourna le regard alors qu'il la dévisageait de ses yeux onyx.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais …

Au même moment, elle entendit deux petits coups d'avertisseurs la coupant dans sa phrase. Elle soupira, Naruto ne pouvait jamais utiliser des méthodes plus silencieuses pour lui signifier qu'il était là ?

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle à Sasuke, je dîne avec un ami ce soir. C'est lui qui vient de klaxonner à l'instant. Une autre fois peut être ?

_Et merde … _

Naruto entra bruyamment dans la salle et se dirigea vers le bar ou Sakura avait repris sa place. Continuant son entreprise de remplissage de feuilles. Il essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Pardon, je suis en retard, mais j'ai eu une journée de fou ! Dit-il en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Une jeune femme passa alors la porte du restaurant, suivie sûrement de son amie, se dirigeant vers une table. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Naruto elle rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Naruto soupira, s'attirant le regard malicieux de Sakura. Il provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction chez la gente féminine et la gente masculine parfois aussi, ce type de situation le rendait souvent nerveux.

La jolie serveuse se pencha vers son ami blond et lui demanda de regarder discrètement le client en complet noir assit un peu plus loin.

- J'ai vu … Il vaut mieux que tu laisse tomber Sakura. Lui dit-il sur le ton de l'ami protecteur.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Chuchota Sakura.

- Le pire, c'est ce genre là. Le beau regard ténébreux. Je te rappelle quand même que tu as mis six mois à te désintoxiquer de toute les saloperies que te refilais ton dernier petit copain. Tu veux ruiner ta seconde chance ? Tu as un job, une chambre et tu es "propre" depuis dix-sept semaines. Tu veux perdre tout ça ? Répliqua le blond avec verve.

- Fais toi une raison Naru, mon sang n'est pas propre, lui !

- Donne-toi du temps et prends tes putains de médicaments ! Et puis de toute façon, ce type à l'air d'un crocodile devant un filet mignon et fais moi confiance, j'ai un don pour ce genre de chose !

Soudain, la voix grave de Sasuke souffla dans la nuque de Naruto et celui-ci sursauta, un léger frisson coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Puisque que vous avez avorté la soirée que je proposais à votre charmante amie, veuillez venir avec moi vous aussi. Je vous offre le diner à une des meilleures tables de la ville !

- Vous êtes très intuitifs, il n'y a pas plus généreux que Naruto ! Enchaîna Sakura, espérant de tout cœur que celui-ci se montre coopératif.

Naruto se retourna avec la ferme intention d'aller renvoyer l'inconnu à sa table. Sa phrase ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Il venait de se perdre dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs regards accrochés ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer, ils se regardèrent longuement. Sasuke aurait voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux, il scrutait les traits du visage aussi troublant qu'inconnu qui se trouvait à moins de quelques centimètres du sien. Naruto avait la bouche sèche et chercha à tâtons sa boisson sur le comptoir pour se rafraichir. Sasuke posa sa main au même moment sur la surface de bois et leurs mains se rencontrèrent, ils tremblèrent imperceptiblement, comme électrisés par ce simple contact. Le verre tomba au sol et se brisa en sept morceaux. Naruto se baissa afin de ramasser trois des morceaux alors que Sasuke s'empara des quatre autres. En se relevant, leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas décrochés.

Sakura intervint, agacée.

- Je vais balayer !

Mais Naruto rompit à regret le contact visuel avec Sasuke et s'empara de la main de son amie.

- Mets ta veste, on s'en va.

Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière vers Sasuke et sortit dehors. Il accéléra le pas, traînant derrière lui une Sakura hébétée. Une fois arrivés dans la voiture, il démarra en trombe.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Naruto ? Demanda Sakura, interloquée.

- Rien du tout. Répliqua celui-ci, un peu trop vite cependant, au goût de son amie.

La voiture filait sur la route. Naruto ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'air froid envahit l'habitacle. Il respira profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les pulsations de son cœur qui s'était emballé de façon inexpliqué et de chasser l'image de Sasuke de sa tête. Mais pourquoi celle-ci voulait tant s'accrocher dans son esprit ? Il lui semblait qu'elle était scotchée à sa rétine. Dès qu'il fermait ses yeux, c'était les siens, noirs et profond qui le regardaient avec cette lueur dans le regard.

- Il semblait si triste et …. Tourmenté. Murmura Naruto, plus pour lui-même que pour Sakura.

- Et bien c'est le candidat parfait pour toi qui raffole des âmes en peines ! Tu vas sûrement nous faire une petite fracture du ventricule gauche !

- Arrête de te moquer de tout ce que je dis Sakura ! Bouda Naruto.

- Ah ben, ça, c'est la meilleure ! J'essaye de te demander un avis sur un homme que je trouve mignon et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de le descendre en flèche. Et lorsque que tu daigne enfin te retourner, tu colle tes yeux dans les siens et impossible de vous décoller du regard ! Et après j'ai pas le droit de me moquer ?

- Tu n'a rien ressentit Sakura ?

- Si, _Dark Blue_*_,_ d'Hugo Boss.

- Tu t'es pas rendue compte à quel point il avait l'air sombre ?

- C'est dehors qu'il fait sombre, allume tes phares ou on va avoir un accident.

Sakura resserra le col de sa veste marron, l'air frais que Naruto faisait entrer par grandes vagues dans la voiture, renforcé par la vitesse, lui donnait un peu froid.

- Bon, je te l'accorde, c'est vrai que son costume était sombre, mais vu le prix …

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle Sakura ! Répliqua le bond, agacé.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je te paris que ce n'est pas le genre de mec à porter n'importe quel caleçon. Et puis, il y a caleçon et caleçon. N'empêche, imagine le traumatisme de la fille de Calvin Klein de voir le nom de son père écrit en grosse lettre sur le cul d'un mec quand il se déshabille devant elle !

- Tu l'avais déjà vu ? Dit pensivement Naruto, coupant Sakura dans son petit délire personnel.

- Non, je m'en souviendrais sinon. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on oublis facilement. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Quand le verre est tombé, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il tombait au ralenti.

- Tu as trop travaillé Sakura, comme d'habitude. Tu es juste fatiguée.

- Si tu veux. Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Tu n'as jamais froid ? Par ce dans pas longtemps, avec un bâtonnet dans la bouche, je pourrais ressembler à un esquimau. Alors ferme-moi cette fenêtre ! Le ton autoritaire de Sakura fit obéir le blond.

La voiture roulait à toute allure sur l'autoroute.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, Naruto tourna le bouton de la radio et Sakura contempla la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux. _While my guitar gently weeps_ résonnait dans le petit habitacle tandis que la voix de Georges Harrison se superposait à la mélodie.

* * *

- Si vous voulez bien relever votre main, que je puisse nettoyer mon comptoir !

Le patron du restaurant qui était aussi le cuisinier, un homme à la corpulence assez importante, avait tiré Sasuke de sa rêverie.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a du verre sous vos doigts, vous allez finir par vous couper !

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Répliqua Sasuke. Qui était-ce ?

- Une jolie jeune femme, ce qui est assez rare dans le quartier.

- Oui, ça je sais, c'est pour ça que je viens souvent dans le coin. Répliqua t-il d'un ton assez sec. Mais vous n'avez pas répondus à ma question.

- C'est mon employée qui vous intéresse ? Par ce que dans ce cas là, je suis désolé, mais je ne donne pas d'information sur mon personnel. Vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain et vous lui demander vous-même, elle …

Sasuke plaqua violemment sa main sur le comptoir en zinc. Le verre explosa en mille éclats. Le propriétaire de l'établissement recula d'un pas.

- Je me fous de votre serveuse ! Connaissez-vous le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ? La voix du brun s'était faite menaçante.

- C'est un de ses amis, il est professeur d'Art dans une école du quartier, c'est tout ce que je sais !

D'un geste vif et agacé, Sasuke attrapa le torchon fiché dans la ceinture du patron avant de s'épousseter la paume de la main. Elle n'avait, étrangement, pas la moindre égratignure. Puis il lança le chiffon dans la poubelle derrière le comptoir.

Le patron du restaurant le regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

Sasuke lui lança froidement :

- T'inquiète pas, t'es juste fatigué. Tu n'as rien vu. Avant qu'un rire cynique teinté de tristesse ne retentisse.

Il passa la porte. Sur le trottoir, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'assit sur le siège en cuir. Il soupira un instant et regarda sa main. Entre son pouce et son index, il enleva le minuscule bout de verre qui s'était fiché dans la chair. Il démarra et roula à toute vitesse vers le port.

* * *

Sasuke avança vers le cabriolet et se pencha afin de desserrer le frein à main. La voiture volée glissa lentement vers la bordure du quai et bascula. Dès que le capot pénétra dans les flots, le visage de Sasuke afficha un rictus moqueur.

Pour lui, le moment ou l'eau commençait à remplir la voiture par les vitres, qu'il laissait toujours ouvertes, était un instant de pure joie malsaine. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était les grosses bulles qui s'échappaient du pot d'échappement avant que la voiture ne rende l'âme. Et le "blop-blop" qui se produisait quand elles éclataient.

Lorsque la foule se rassembla pour contempler les feux avant du cabriolet disparaître dans les flots, Sasuke était déjà loin. Il marchait d'un pas pressé dans l'allée, les mains dans les poches, et dans le noir de la nuit, il murmura doucement.

- Je crois que je viens de tomber sur quelque chose de très intéressant et je ne suis pas prêt de le lâcher.

Puis, après un petit moment de silence. Il lâcha d'un vois assurée.

- Je le veux.

* * *

" **- Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

**Les petite explications utiles -ou pas- par ce qu'elles le valent bien : **

**CIA :** Dans le roman, pour la plupart des gens, CIA veut dire ___Central Intelligence Agency (agence centrale de renseignements) alors qu'en fait il s'agit d'un nom de couverture pour la Central de l'Intelligence des Anges. Personne à part les anges et les démons ne connait son vrai nom._

___**Dark Blue : **____Petit clin d'œil à la fiction de ____**MrsSimply**____ : ____**Marlboro Light & Dark Blue**____. Après avoir lu cette fic magnifiquement bien écrite, je dois avouer que je ne m'imagine plus Sasuke sentir autre chose que ce parfum et fumer autre chose que ces cigarettes._

* * *

___Wow, j'ai mal aux doigts ! XD_

___Alors ? Des impressions ? Des doutes ? Des idées ? Des questions ou des hypothèses ? Des ... Reviews ? Nan, par ce que franchement, ça encourage vachement les auteurs vous croyez pas ? Enfin bon ... Moi j'dis ça ... J'dis rien hein ! ^^_

___

* * *

_

___**Troisième chapitre : **____Attentat criminel ?_

___La deuxième rencontre de Naruto et Sasuke._


	3. Chapter 3 : Attentat

**Genre** : UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating** : M (pas pour tous de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base, _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Résumé** : Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Remerciements : **Il est toujours très encourageant de voir que les lecteurs apprécient ce qu'on écrit. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle, alors **UN GRAND MERCI** à **AkuriAtsuki**, **Tan'sui**, **baka sasunaru**, **Howaih**, **gourmandizzz**, **dragonichigo**, **makoto**, **yaone-kami**, **Watching theworld falling down**, **Naruto Uchiwa** et **Berry**.

**makoto : **Ne t'inquiète pas, la voilà, la suite ^^

**Naruto Uchiwa :** Woah ! Euh, on peut dire que ta review est en effet assez constructive ! Merci encore, ce sont celles que j'apprécie le plus. Le moins que l'on puisse dire serais que ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Tu es très enthousiaste ! ^^ J'ai un peu croulé sous les félicitations en fait ^^" Sasuke, j'essais de le faire le plus méchant possible, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il doit changer au fur et à mesure des chapitres. D'ailleurs ça commence un peu. Pour Naruto, j'ai un peu de mal à décrire son caractère. Par ce que là, c'est un ange … Et on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, notre blond national en rempli pas tous les critères. Je dois changer pas mal de choses au risque, à chaque fois, de complètement bouleverser l'univers que je veux représenter.

Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'ils verront la vérité cachée pourtant juste sous leur nez ? Mais jusque là, que se passera-t-il entre eux ? Naruto va-t-il tenter de changer le cœur de Sasuke ? Et ce dernier va-t-il seulement le laisser faire ? Que va devenir notre blond pour notre brun ? Son ange qui le sauvera-t-il des ténèbres ? Ou au contraire, l'emmènera-t-il avec lui dans l'ombre et le mal ?

Wow, t'en as des questions XD J'essaierais de les résoudre le mieux possible au fur et à mesure des chapitres … =)

**Berry : **Dis donc, toi aussi tu es une pro des reviews constructives !

Tu étais tout excité en lisant mon résumé ? J'ai passée deux heures à le choisir … Et encore, je ne savais même pas si c'était bon, alors … Merci, merci ! Tu es assez dure niveau fanfics ? Alors je suis doublement contente ! Pour savoir qui est un ange, qui est un démon, qui est humain, je disperse un peu partout des indices. Aux lecteurs de les trouver )

Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas si le rythme de parution sera vraiment stable, vu que je suis pas mal occupée. Mais j'essaierais d'en écrire en avance, histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre. Mais d'habitude, j'écris, puis je poste. Ce qui me pose parfois de sérieux problème d'ailleurs, je compte donc arrêter ce genre de chose.

Fidèle lectrice ? Youhou, je suis au comble du bonheur XD

**Note 1** : Ceci est la première fiction sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutant que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 2** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement certaines pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès et ceci car le personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et qui plus est, je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier"_. Rassurez vous, vous avez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je change bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

**/!\ ****Attention** **!** Je préfère le signaler au cas où, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire le roman de Marc Levy qui est à la base de cette fiction, mais la pluparts des personnages qui gravitent autours de Sasuke et Naruto ne connaissent pas leur véritable nature ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de devinez lesquels font partis des même camps qu'eux et lesquels sont, on va dire, des humains sans histoire. Merci pour ce bref moment d'attention.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) !**

**

* * *

**

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

Naruto et Sakura étaient assis à une des meilleures tables de la ville, dans un grand restaurant luxueux situé juste à droite du Golden Gate. Juste en face de la fenêtre que le jeune blond ne quittait plus des yeux depuis que le serveur était parti avec leurs commandes, des voiliers de balançaient légèrement au grès du vent et des vagues. Des promeneurs du soir vagabondaient sur les allées devant la marina.

Le jeune eurasien revint sans se presser vers eux et déposa avec une classe non dissimulée sur la table les deux cocktails qu'ils venaient de demander et une corbeille de chips de crevettes. "Cadeau de la maison" leur dit-il avec un grand sourire. Sakura demanda à Naruto s'il était un habitué de cet endroit, les prix lui semblaient assez élevés pour un modeste professeur de lycée. Naruto lui répondit que le patron les invitait.

- Juste un service que je lui ai rendu il y a quelques mois. Pas grand-chose. Ajouta-il avec une expression gêné. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Quel genre de service ? Sakura était plus que suspicieuse.

- Hé bien, je l'ai croisé un soir ou je me promenais sur les quais. Il semblait attendre une livraison quelconque, je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'était. Il avait l'air si triste que j'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter quand je l'ai vu se pencher au bord de l'eau. Alors je suis allé le voir et j'ai commencé à engager la conversation. Il m'a confié que sa femme voulait le quitter après quarante trois ans de mariage et …

- Attends, attends … Elle a quel âge sa femme ? Le coupa Sakura.

- Soixante-douze ans. Répondit Naruto, l'air légèrement agacé. Je disais donc …

- Et on pense à divorcer à soixante-douze ans ? Encore une fois, Sakura le coupa. Elle semblait vraiment passionné par cette histoire pensa le jeune homme.

- Si ton mari ronfle depuis quarante trois ans, tu peux y penser fortement oui. Voir même toutes les nuits.

- Et donc, tu as ressoudé le couple ? Sakura semblait étonnée à présent.

- Oui, enfin … Si tu veux. Je lui ai simplement conseillé de se faire opérer en lui expliquant que ça ne serait pas douloureux.

- Et tu pense vraiment qu'il aurait sauté ?

- Ben, il avait jeté son alliance à la flotte alors …

Sakura leva les yeux au plafond et contempla les vitraux colorés qui le décoraient. Ainsi, il avait vraiment l'air d'une cathédrale. Intrigué, elle lissa du doigt une de ses mèches de cheveux rose bonbon tout en observant.

- C'est vrai cette histoire de ronflements ?

- Non ! Naruto ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper du fond de sa gorge.

- Alors pourquoi tant de dépenses ? Qu'est ce que nous fêtons ce soir de si important qui nécessite … Elle balaya la salle de la main … Tout ça ?

Sakura n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la richesse. Peut être tout simplement par ce qu'elle ne venait pas à la base d'une famille fortunée et que son parcours social et professionnel avant sa rencontre avec Naruto était tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plus opposé à l'abondance. Elle avait toujours vécue modestement, économisant le moindre sous pour s'en sortir et rêver d'une autre vie que la sienne si pauvre, qu'elle trouvait tellement fade. Les jours ou elle se faisait plaisir étaient rares, très rares. Bien que ces temps-ci, ils s'accumulaient. En fait, à bien y penser, ils s'étaient multipliés seulement depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto. Et aujourd'hui en faisait partit.

Naruto parla vaguement d'une promotion dont il avait fait l'objet à la fin de sa dernière journée de cours. Non, il ne changeait pas de poste et non, il ne serait pas augmenter et tout ne se ramenais pas qu'a des considérations matérielles. Et si Sakura arrêtais de se moquer de lui toute les deux secondes, il pourrait peut être lui expliquer que certaines tâches apportaient bien plus que le pouvoir ou l'argent. Et que l'achèvement personnel que l'on pouvait ressentir en de telles situations était bien plus doux que tout cela.

Sakura continua de ricaner. Naruto soupira, dépité, il avait encore du boulot avec elle.

La jeune femme saisissait à pleine main la bouteille de saké qui venait juste de leur être apporté afin de remplir leurs deux verres lorsque que le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Il agrippa violemment le bras de son amie pour la faire décoller de son siège.

- Sors d'ici ! Vite ! Sakura restait figée, regardant Naruto avec ahurissement. Leurs voisins de tables, tous aussi surpris, fixait le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux fixés sur quelques chose. Comme une menace invisible. Sortez tous ! Levez vous et éloignez vous d'ici aussi vite que vous le pouvez !

L'assemblé, hésitante, le regardait comme s'il était un fou, l'inventeur d'une mauvaise blague. Le gérant de l'établissement accourut aussitôt vers Naruto pour supplier celui qu'il considérait comme son ami de cesser de perturber le bon ordre de son restaurant. Mais Naruto ne voulait rien entendre, il restait résolument fixé sur son idée. Il prit énergiquement le vieil homme par les épaules et le pressa de faire évacuer sa salle rapidement. Il fallait lui faire confiance, tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

_Une question de secondes. _

Ichiraku Teuchi n'était pas vraiment un sage, mais son instinct n'avait jamais failli. Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains, hurla quelques ordres à des serveurs accourus des cuisines et immédiatement, ceux-ci tirèrent les chaises des convives et les pressèrent vers les trois sorties du restaurant.

Teuchi resta au milieu de la salle qui se vidait lentement, Naruto lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers une des portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur … En vain. Il résista, répliquant qu'il sortirait le dernier et appuya sa déclaration en lui montrant du doigt Sakura. Celle-ci était restée à la même place qu'avant, à quelques mètres d'eux, pétrifiée. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand. Il était terrifié. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait absolument qu'elle bouge !

- Sakuraaa ! Sors ! Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas courir jusqu'à elle, il n'aurait tout simplement pas le temps. Il hurla : MAINTENANT !

_Une question de secondes. _

Tout se passa au ralenti. Les yeux de Sakura reprirent enfin un semblant de vie. Elle amorça un mouvement afin de courir, paniquée.

Et une explosion d'une violence inouïe ravagea les lieux. Le lustre monumental accroché au plafond de la salle fut soufflé et projeté au sol. Ses bouts de verres se répandant dans l'espace, ricochant. Tout le mobilier fut propulsé à travers les vitres dont le verre mêlé à des morceaux de bois s'écrasait en contre bas sur la chaussée. Des milliers de cristaux de couleur, reste du plafond cathédrale, pleuvaient sur la pièce. L'âcre fumée grise qui s'élevait de la pièce s'échappa par les vitres brisées. S'enfuyant par volute dans le ciel de la nuit.

Et au bruit assourdissant du cataclysme succéda un silence oppressant.

Garé en contrebas, Sasuke referma la vitre de la nouvelle voiture qu'il avait volée quelques heures auparavant et épousseta sa veste et son pantalon. Il avait une sainte horreur de la poussière et plus encore que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

_Tout n'était qu'une question de secondes_, il le savait par cœur pourtant.

* * *

Naruto repoussa d'un simple geste du bras le buffet imposant qui s'était couché sur lui. Il remit son cou en place dans un craquement et après avoir rapidement vérifié s'il tenait à peu près correctement sur ses deux jambes, il observa le désordre qui s'étendait autour de lui.

Sous le squelette du grand lustre, dégarni de tous ses cristaux, se trouvait le vieux restaurateur, agonisant. Naruto se précipita sur lui et faillit trébucher sur un morceau de table. Teuchi grimaçait, terrassé par la douleur, la respiration saccadée et difficile. Le sang affluait dans ses poumons, comprimant un peu plus à chaque instant son cœur.

Au loin, trop loin, les sirènes des pompiers faisaient échos dans les rues de la ville.

_Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin._

Naruto tomba à genoux devant son ami, posant brutalement ses mains sur le sol, remarquant à peine les multiples bouts de verres qui se fichait dans ses paumes. Désespéré, il prit sa main dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il lui supplia de tenir bon, que les secours allaient bientôt arriver. Mais Teuchi savait très bien reconnaître que sa fin était arrivée.

- Vous êtes inestimable, soupira t-il.

Naruto serra de plus en plus fort la main du vieil homme. Celui-ci prit la sienne et la posa sur son torse qui sifflait comme un pneu percé. Il trouva quelques dernières forces pour dire à Naruto que, grâce à lui, il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que dans son grand sommeil eternel, il ne ronflerait pas. Il ricana, provocant une quinte de toux.

- Ce sont mes futurs voisins qui vont être contents ! Ils vous doivent beaucoup !

Naruto n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Sa gorge refusait de laisser passer ne serais-ce qu'un son tandis qu'il regardait mourir sous ses yeux son ami. _Il ne pouvait rien faire._

Un reflux de sang émergea de la bouche de Teuchi, s'écoulant de sa joue pour venir imbiber le tapis sous lui.

- Votre amie aux cheveux roses … Je ne l'ai pas vue sortir.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prix, tachant un peu plus le tapis.

Naruto regarda frénétiquement autours de lui mais il ne vit aucun autre corps. Aucune trace de Sakura.

- Près de la porte, sous le vaisselier. Supplia Teuchi.

Naruto se releva, s'apprêtant à aller aider son amie quand le vieil homme le retint par le poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Comment avez-vous su pour l'explosion ?

Naruto contempla le vieil homme, les derniers rayons de vie s'échappent de ses prunelles dorées.

- Vous le comprendrez dans quelques instants.

Il essaya de sourire afin de l'apaiser, mais encore une fois tout se bloqua. Et le sourire ne vint pas. Il était trop tard pour lui, mais cet homme avait encore tant de choses à faire. Lui qui venait juste de se réconcilier avec sa femme. Mais le visage de Teuchi s'apaisa et un immense sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Tout son être s'apaisa.

- Merci.

Un unique mot, si simple mais qui fit pourtant tant de bien au cœur du jeune homme. Ses dernières paroles avant que ses pupilles ne deviennent aussi fines que la pointe d'un aiguille. Que ses paupières ne cillent et que sa joue ne s'abandonne au creux de la main de Naruto. Naruto ferma ses yeux d'un geste de la main et lui fit un léger baiser sur le front.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se releva prestement et écarta d'un coup de pied une commode qui gisait là, l'envoyant valser contre le mur et s'écraser d'un bruit mat. Il se dirigea vers le grand meuble couchés et, saisissant à une main un de ces quatre pieds, il le souleva pour le lancer rejoindre la commode. En dessous il découvrit Sakura, inconsciente, une fourchette plantée dans la jambe gauche.

Le faisceau de la lampe du pompier balaya le sol, ses pas crépitaient sur le sol jonché de verre. Il s'approcha de Naruto et Sakura et décrocha le holster accroché à sa ceinture.

- J'ai ici deux victimes. Déclara t-il à l'appareil.

- Une seule. Reprit Naruto, accroupis auprès de Sakura.

- Tant mieux. Dit un homme en veston noir qui scrutait de loin les décombres.

Le chef des pompiers haussa les épaules, l'air visiblement agacé.

- Sûrement encore un agent fédéral, ils arrivent presque toujours avant nous quand ça explose quelque part maintenant. Ronchonna t-il tout en posant un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Sakura.

Il s'adressa à l'un de ses coéquipiers qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Elle a une jambe fracturée, peut-être un bras aussi et elle est inconsciente. Préviens les paramédicaux pour qu'il l'évacue tout de suite.

Il désigna le corps de Teuchi.

- Et lui là bas, comment va-t-il ?

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit soudainement.

- Il est déjà trop tard pour lui. Répondit à sa place l'homme en veston noir depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Naruto tenait Sakura dans ses bras, et essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer la tristesse qui pointait dans sa gorge.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dut nous emmener ici. Merde, on y était presque arrivés ! Nous avions encore quelques mois devant nous, une parole est une parole ! Ne la prenez pas maintenant !

La dernière phrase semblait presque être une prière pour le jeune blond.

Etonnés, les deux ambulanciers lui demandèrent si tout allait bien. Il répondit par l'affirmative. Ils lui présentèrent alors un masque à oxygène que Naruto refusa poliment. Il s'écarta et les ambulanciers placèrent Sakura sur une civière avant de la diriger vers la sortie. Naruto regarda sa meilleure amie disparaître par les restes de portes. Après quelques minutes, il s'avança jusqu'à une vitre explosée et observa Sakura rentrer dans l'ambulance. Les gyrophares orange et rouges s'estompèrent peu à peu, la sirène aussi, au fur et à mesure que le véhicule se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

- Pas besoin de vous prendre la tête pour ça. Il nous arrive tous de nous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est le destin.

Naruto sursauta. Un frisson glacé coula dans son dos pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La première fois étant dut à … Attendez … Il reconnaitrait entre mille cette belle voix grave !

Sasuke s'approcha de lui en plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Naruto. Sa présence le troublait, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait si mal quand il était dans les parages.

- Je croyais que le commandant des pompiers venait de vous le dire. Répondit-il en ôtant sa cravate.

- Et comme tous les indices semblent indiquer qu'il s'agit là d'une banale explosion de gaz ou, au pire, d'une affaire criminelle, le gentil agent fédéral va pouvoir rentrer chez lui. N'est-ce pas ?

La voix grave de l'inspecteur Hatake venait de couper court à toutes répliques de la part du blond. Et, par la même occasion, de stopper brutalement leur conversation.

- Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Demanda Sasuke, d'une voix ou perçait l'agacement.

- L'inspecteur Hatake de la police de San Francisco. Lui répondit calmement Naruto.

- Tiens, je suis content que vous me reconnaissiez ce soir ! Cet après-midi, ça ne semblait pas être le cas, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre petite comédie. Essaierais-vous de protéger votre amie ? Je vous ai fait confiance en la laissant sortir plus tôt que prévu, alors j'aimerais que vous en fassiez autant à mon sujet. Nous sommes des hommes de tact dans la police ! Nous ne la remettrons pas là ou elle était si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

Sasuke grinça des dents, lui qui pensait pouvoir se trouver seul avec Naruto après cet accident et en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur lui. C'était râpé ! L'intervention de ce personnage avait tout foutu à l'eau.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Il leur tourna le dos et traversa les restes d'une monumentale porte d'entrée. Mais juste avant de disparaître derrière un couloir, il apostropha Naruto.

Merde, il ne savait pas comment dire ça. Surtout qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Bon, peut-être un peu mais pas tant que ça. Il prit une grande inspiration et lança.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie.

C'était dit. Il regagna vite fait sa Chevrolet et celle-ci disparut quelques instants plus tard.

Naruto ne pouvait fournir aucun éclaircissement à l'inspecteur. Il raconta que seul un terrible pressentiment l'avait poussé à alarmer tout le monde. Kakashi lui fît remarquer que ses explications étaient quand même un peu légères face au nombre de vie qu'il avait sauvé grâce à son soit disant pressentiment.

Naruto n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille pour l'instant.

Il rajouta qu'il avait peut-être senti une odeur de gaz s'échappant du plafond de la salle.

L'inspecteur grogna, les dossiers ou l'inconscient, le surnaturel et le hasard était présent avait une fâcheuse tendance à venir vers lui ces dernier temps. Et curieusement, Naruto n'étai jamais très loin.

- Dès que vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi ! J'aimerais moi aussi connaître les conclusions de cet affaire qui aura tué un de mes ami les plus cher.

Puis Kakashi le laissa quitter les lieux. Il sortit lui aussi du bâtiment et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Le pare brise était fendu en plein milieu et toute la carrosserie était recouverte d'une couche uniforme de poussière grise. Il démarra et roula en direction des urgences de l'hôpital. Sur la route, plusieurs camions de pompiers continuaient d'affluer vers les lieux du drame. Naruto gara sa voiture sur le parking, et entra dans le service des urgences. Une infirmière lui apprit que Sakura était en salle d'examen. Naruto approuva de la tête et entreprit d'attendre, assit sur une des banquettes vides du couloir.

* * *

Sasuke klaxonna de deux coups impatients et le gardien lui libéra le passage. La barrière se souleva. Il pénétra dans le port et s'avança jusqu'à la jetée. Il ouvrit les fenêtres et jeta son mégot de cigarette dehors. Le bout rougeoyant finissant de mourir sur le bitume. Il amena le levier de vitesse sur la position neutre et laissa le moteur tourner. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la Chevrolet avant de la contourner. Puis, d'une simple poussée du pied sur l'arrière, elle bascula dans les flots.

Il contempla le spectacle, ravi. Pour quand la dernière bulle d'air explosa à la surface de l'eau, il se retourna et marcha joyeusement vers le parking. Une Honda noire semblait n'attendre que lui. Il crocheta la serrure puis choisi une autre clé à son trousseau et démarra. Il desserra le frein à main et regarda sa montre : il était en retard. Maugréant, il accéléra.

Assit sur un pot d'amarrage, non loin de là, un homme à la coiffure élevée en une queue de cheval haute sur son crâne regardait d'un air indifférent la scène. Il éteignit le mégot de sa cigarette sur la semelle de sa chaussure et haussa les épaules. Au loin, le bruit de la voiture mourut, tandis qu'a côté de lui le dernier "blop" se faisait entendre.

* * *

- Elle va s'en tirer ?

Il sursauta pour la troisième fois de la journée et la sensation de frisson se répandit à nouveau le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de retentir dans son dos. C'était la seule à produire sur lui de telles sensations.

Et puis il n'aurait même pas sut l'expliquer, mais il venait juste de s'en rendre compte dans le silence oppressant de ce couloir d'hôpital : quand il était là, il l'agaçait au plus haut point, même si Naruto n'en laissait jamais rien paraître. Mais sitôt qu'il était apparut et disparaissait, il en venait presque à regretter sa présence.

- J'espère que oui. Soupira t-il. Mais dites-moi, qui êtes-vous au juste. Naruto le jugea de haut en bas.

- Sasuke. Il lui tendit la main.

Naruto senti tout à coup le poids de la fatigue l'envahir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café.

- Vous en voulez un, Sasuke ?

- Je ne bois pas de café.

- Moi non plus. Soupira Naruto en observant la pièce qu'il faisait tourner dans le creux de sa main. Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment la tête du gars compatissant qui vient compatir à la douleur des autres.

- En effet. Je dois rendre un rapport et pour l'instant, dans la case "victimes" j'ai mis le chiffre 1. Je viens juste savoir s'il faut, oui ou non, que je revois cette information. Il doit être ramené le jour même et j'ai une sainte horreur du retard. Il afficha un regard glacial.

- Je me disais bien aussi.

Sasuke rajouta d'un ton sec :

- Vous auriez mieux fait d'accepter mon invitation à dîner. Vous n'en seriez pas là.

Et la patience de Naruto explosa. Il répliqua peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Vous avez bien fait de parler de tact tout à l'heure ! Vous avez de vous y connaître !

Sasuke fît comme si de rien n'était, conservant la même attitude froide.

- Votre amie aux cheveux … Roses, le dernier mot avait été presque craché, elle ne sortira pas du bloc avant une heure ou deux. Une fourchette à canard, ça peut faire des dégâts quand c'est planté dans un magret humain. Mais je peux faire preuve de générosité, pour une fois, et vous invitez à la cafétéria en face.

- J'ai bien peur pour vous, Sasuke, que ça ne soit pas possible.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dégager vite fait tout simplement ? Décidément, depuis sa rencontre avec lui, ce mec l'insupportait !

- Comme vous voudrez. La réponse cinglante de Naruto avait profondément entaillé la fierté de Sasuke qui était pourtant sûr de pouvoir réussir à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais apparemment, il allait lui falloir jouer plus fin que ça s'il voulait attirer le jeune blond dans ses filets. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait tout son temps.

_Lui, il était condamner à s'ennuyer pour l'éternité alors …_

Ils étaient dos à dos sur les banquettes du couloir depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsque le chirurgien apparut enfin. Il se débarrassa de ses gants en latex et les informa que Sakura était hors de danger. L'artère, ou la fourchette avait été plantée, n'avait pas été touché. Il n'y avait pas de trace de traumatisme crânienne et la colonne vertébrale était intacte.

Il était en train de la plâtrer pour diverses fractures.

Le chirurgien pria Naruto de demanda à ce que la famille ne vienne pas la déranger les prochains jours. Elle aurait besoin de repos.

- Ce sera vite fait. Lui répondit-il. Il n'y a que moi.

En passant à l'accueil, Naruto déposa son numéro de beeper à la responsable puis il passa en trombe devant Sasuke et le mépris perçait dans sa voix quand il lui annonça qu'il n'aurait pas à raturer son procès verbal. Il allongea le pas en direction du parking.

Sasuke le rejoignit alors qu'il cherchait ses fichues clés de voiture. Merde, il avait foiré … Mais ou ? Il avait pourtant essayé d'être le plus sociable possible avec lui. Il lui avait même proposé d'aller à la cafétéria, dépenser pour lui ! Avait-on jamais vu un démon généreux ?

- Si vous pouviez évitez de me suivre partout ou je vais et de me faire sursauter, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Sasuke adopta sa voix la plus douce. Dans son métier il fallait savoir user de tous ses charmes afin de parvenir à ses fins.

- Je crois que nous avons mal commencé. Lui dit-il.

_Il jouait la comédie, rien que la comédie._

- Commencé quoi ? Répliqua brutalement Naruto.

Sasuke hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, je suis parfois un peu trop direct mais je suis sincèrement ravie de votre amie s'en sorte.

- Nous nous serions donc découvert au moins un point commun à part le café aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, tout est possible ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser ouvrir ma portière.

Sasuke s'était placé entre Naruto et sa voiture, empêchant le premier d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- Et si nous allions partager un café tous les deux ?

Un nerf sur le front de Naruto tiqua

- Oups, mauvaise pioche. Un jus d'orange ? Il paraît que …

Naruto le coupa.

- Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à venir boire avec moi ?

Naruto inclina la tête et scruta Sasuke.

Celui-ci hésitait.

_Il jouait la comédie, rien que la comédie. _

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant envi de prendre un verre avec vous. En fait, je m'en fiche du verre. J'ai juste envie de vous connaître. Voilà.

Il avait l'impression que cette déclaration venait de lui voler toutes ses dernières forces.

_Il jouait la comédie, rien que la comédie. _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre lui-même ? Tout était si différent lorsqu'il était avec Naruto. Il avait l'impression qu'un part de lui s'enfuyait au triple galop.

Pourtant ce n'était qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas ?

Il le voulait juste lui, puis le jetterais après.

Comme les autres.

Naruto sourit puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers sa montre, il accepta. Décida de ranger sa colère et son agacement dans un coin de sa tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Ils pénétrèrent dans le Krispy Kreme. Le petit établissement sentait bon la pâtisserie chaude. Ils s'attablèrent dans la calme. Naruto ne mangeait pas, l'incident était encore trop frais dansa mémoire, ça lui avait coupé la faim. Il regardait Sasuke manger tranquillement ses croissants. Il ne rêvait pas ou il venait de terminer son septième ?

- Dans la liste des sept péchés capitaux la gourmandise ne vous à pas traumatisé à ce que je vois. Dit-il l'œil amusé.

- Ces sept péchés capitaux ne servent à rien. Une journée sans croissants, c'est pire qu'une journée de beau temps !

- Vous n'aimez pas le soleil. Sasuke avait piqué sa curiosité.

- Ah mais j'adore ça ! Répondit-il d'un air hautain. Il ya les cancers et les brûlures de la peau les hommes meurent de chaud, étouffés par leur cravate les femmes sont terrorisées à l'idée que leur maquillage fonde, tous les monde finit pas tomber malade à cause des climatiseurs qui trouent la couche d'ozone la pollution augmente et les animaux meurent de soif. Sans compter les vielles personnes qui suffoquent.

- Vous avez une étrange perception des choses.

- Il faut bien faire attention lorsque l'on qualifie le mal et le bien

Naruto tiqua, l'ordre des propos de Sasuke l'intéressa. D'habitude, les gens citaient toujours le bien avant le mal.

Il le soupçonna pendant un instant d'Être un Ange Vérificateur venu voir le bon déroulement de sa mission tant il était provocateur. Après tout ce n'était pas improbable. Sasuke ayant finis de déjeuner, il régla la note et s'en allèrent. Sasuke lui dit qu'il aimerait bien le revoir un de ces jours. Naruto acquiesça.

Sur le parking désert, Sasuke regarda le ciel. Celui-ci était magnifique selon lui.

Ils se séparèrent et Naruto accepta son invitation à dîner pour le lendemain. Curieusement, il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui dire oui. Il se dit que, décidemment, il ferait mieux de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme brun gardait quand même toujours une part de mystère qui inquiétait Naruto.

Et cette vision des choses à propos du bien et du mal …

Il se gara devant sa maison et gravit les marches du perron le plus silencieusement possible. Les fenêtres étaient closes, aucunes lumières ne filtraient de chez Tsunade. Il traversa le couloir de la même façon et entra dans ses appartements.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, bien décider à rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre dont il n'avait pas fermé les volets.

_Il n'y avait ni nuage ni étoiles au firmament._

* * *

_Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin …_

* * *

" **- Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour l'attente et pour la longueur du chapitre ! Mais je voulais couper ici, afin de pouvoir commencer le quatrième chapitre sur une bonne base !

Merci de votre lecture =)

Alors ? Des impressions ? Des doutes ? Des idées ? Des questions ou des hypothèses ? ^^

Des … Reviews ? XD

* * *

___**Quatrième chapitre :**____ Réflexions diverses pour nos deux compères. La vie de tous les jours ... Ou presque_

_Eh ... Sasuke ... Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux que de la possession ? _


	4. Chapter 4 : Réflexions

**Genre** : UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating** : M (pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base, _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Résumé** : Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Remerciements : **C'est l'heure du **GRAND MERCI** à **gourmandizzz**, **baka sasunaru**, **Howaih**, **Boys-Love-Yaoi**, **Redblesskid**, **AkuriAtsuki**, **Saharu-chan**, **dragonichigo**, **Envy love**, **kawu93**, **Nesboo** et **naruulove**. Merci beaucoup aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ^^

**Note 1 : **Le résumé de mon troisième chapitre, avant que je ne le change, était celui-ci : _Commencement du deuxième jour et crise de jalousie."Que fais-tu avec cette fille ? " _Seulement voilà, par ce que j'avais mal évalué la longueur de mon chapitre suivant, ce résumé ne s'applique donc plus à ce chapitre. Ainsi, je met un attention : **/!\ Résumé changé donc, contenu du chapitre aussi ! /!\**

**Note 2** : Ceci est la première fiction sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutant que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 3** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement certaines pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès et ceci car le personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et qui plus est, je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier"_. Rassurez vous, vous avez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je change bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

** /!\ /!\ /!\ Annonce ! Annonce ! :** J'ai mis le temps ... J'ai résisté ... Mais je me suis rendue à l'évidence. **IL ME FAUT UNE BETA-LECTRICE !**

Malgré mes relectures intensives. Ma bonne volonté et ma vigilance, quelques fautes arrivent bien trop souvent a mon goût à percer mes défences. Je suis hyper maniaque. Je HAIS les fautes. Il me faut donc une béta-lectrice de toute urgence. Je cherche quelqu'un de consciencieux dans son travail et qui n'hésite pas à me faire part de ses propres idées. Car, bien sûr, il n'y a pas que sur les fautes d'orthographes que je voudrais moults vérifications. J'aimerais aussi, au possible, quelques conseils et aides pour l'ensemble de l'expression, de la grammaire ET du dévelloppement de l'histoire. J'en suis désolée, mais je pensais pouvoir faire cette fiction toute seule Seulement, ça va commencer à devenir compliqué. De plus, certaines personnes que je remercie m'on fait remarquer quelques disfonctionnement au niveau de mon style d'écriture. Je ne suis pas parfaite, et qui plus est : une complète débutante dans le monde de la fanfiction. J'ai donc besoin d'aide. Je ne mords pas, je suis assez sociable en temps normal et prête à prendre en considération tout types de propositions concernant ma fic. Si une personne est donc intéressée ... Faites-moi signe ! (Oui, ça sonne un peu comme une attente du ciel mais bon ... C' est pas loin d'être le cas alors ...)

**AUSSI :** Mon idéal serait qu'une personne veuille bien se sentir le courage de m'aider carrément aussi pour mon autre fic. Je lui en serait très reconnaissant ! Je recherche aussi un peu de sympathie et un réel lien entre l'auteur et la (le -sait-on jamais, Ô confrères masculins du fandom Naruto-) béta-lectrice(lecteur). Mais alors ... Le must du must serait, pourquoi pas, un suivi continuel dans toutes mes autres fictions à venir. Rêvons un peu. Quoiqu'il en soit ... La décision vous appartient. C'est une demande officielle qui me tient à coeur. Et si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Merci de votre attention.

**/!\ ****Attention** **!** Je préfère le signaler au cas où, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire le roman de Marc Levy qui est à la base de cette fiction, mais la pluparts des personnages qui gravitent autours de Sasuke et Naruto ne connaissent pas leur véritable nature ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de devinez lesquels font partis des même camps qu'eux et lesquels sont, on va dire, des humains sans histoire. Merci pour ce bref moment d'attention.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) ! **

* * *

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

_Au commencement Dieu créa le ciel et la terre._

_Il y eu un soir, il y eu un matin :_

**Deuxième jour**

Sakura avait reprise conscience à l'aube. On l'avait descendue au cours de la nuit dans une petite chambre d'hôpital ou l'ennuie pointait déjà. Depuis quinze-mois, l'hyper-activité avait été son seul remède contre les souvenirs d'une autre vie ou le désespoir et la drogue avaient bien failli avoir raison d'elle. Le néon qui grésillait de sa couleur jaune au dessus de sa tête lui rappelait les longues journées de lutte contre le manque qui lui tordait atrocement le ventre, détruisait sa raison. Toutes les heures insoutenables ou Naruto avait été son seul remède, lui tenant les mains. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se mutiler pour effacer cette horrible douleur qui occupait tout son esprit.

Il lui semblait parfois ressentir encore à l'arrière de son crâne les hématomes des coups qu'elle s'infligeait au fond de ses nuits ou elle été livrée à elle-même. Naruto ne pouvant pas toujours venir lui tenir compagnie. Elle regarda le creux de son coude. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, les traces des multiples piqures s'étaient estompées. Seul un dernier point violacé subsistait, sorte de rappel continuel de là ou la mort était entrée.

Naruto pénétra dans sa chambre, un bouquet de roses à la main.

- Et bien j'arrive juste à temps on dirait. Il éclata d'un petit rire.

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai vu ta tête en entrant. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Attends, je vais demander aux infirmières si on peut trouver un vase dans cet hôpital. Il posa les roses sur la table de chevet aux côté de Sakura.

- Reste un peu s'il te plaît … Naru …, dit Sakura d'une petite voix effacée. Ses mèches de cheveux roses couvrant son regard.

Naruto lui balaya le front de sa main. Découvrant son regard angoissé.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais revenir Sakura. Les fleurs aussi ont besoin d'attention. Ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce. Le silence reprenait ses droits petit à petit. Oppressant.

Seule dans la chambre, Sakura regarda les fleurs. Elle tendit la main et caressa les pétales. Un petit sourire perça sur ses lèvres. C'était tout Naruto ça, lui ramener des fleurs de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Elle adorait cette couleur.

L'intéressé rompit sa rêverie en entrant dans la chambre, un seau d'eau entre les bras.

- C'est tout ce qu'elles avaient.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sakura garda un peu le silence avant de poursuivre. Ce sont mes préférés.

- Je sais.

- Merci.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Naruto, puis il contempla la jambe plâtrée de son amie. Et l'attelle qui bloquait son bras. Sakura suivit son regard.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Je me souviens juste que tu t'es levé, moi pas puis ta as crié et puis plus rien. Juste un grand trou noir.

- Une fuite de gaz dans le faux plafond de l'office. Il pointa du doigt la jambe et le bras invalides de Sakura. Combien de temps vas-tu devoir rester ici au juste ?

Les médecins auraient accepté de la laisser partir dès demain si elle le voulait mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de faire appel à une assistance à domicile et son état la privait de toute mobilité. Lorsque Naruto s'apprêta à repartir, elle fondit brusquement en larmes.

- Oh Naruto, me laisse pas ici, je t'en pris ! Cette odeur de désinfectant me rend folle ! J'ai assez payé, je te jure. Plus les heures passent et plus j'ai du mal à tenir. J'ai tellement la trouille de replonger que je fais semblant d'avaler les calmants qu'ils me donnent. Pitié, sors moi de là Naruto, j'en peux plus.

Naruto retourna au chevet de son amie et passa sa main dans les mèches roses qui couvraient son front. Il resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, le temps de chasser les spasmes de peur qui agitaient le corps de Sakura. Puis il lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait afin de trouver une solution au plus vite. Il repasserait la voir dans la soirée.

En refermant la porte de la chambre 167 de l'hôpital, il se sentit un peu coupable de la laisser encore un peu dans cet endroit.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Naruto se dirigea vers le port de San Francisco. Il avait toujours aimé contempler les vagues et les embruns que le vent rejetait le détendaient toujours. Il passa le portique de sécurité sans problème et ses pas le menèrent naturellement le long de la jetée. Il perdit un instant ses yeux dans le bleu de la mer avant qu'un attroupement à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui ne le fasse relever la tête.

Plusieurs badauds observaient ce qui semblait être une énorme machine sortir quelque chose de l'eau. En s'approchant davantage, Naruto put constater que ce que le treuil tirait lentement des fonds marins ressemblait à une voiture. Une Chevrolet rouge. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la scène, surpris. À ses côté, un docker maugréas dans sa barbe.

- Les gens ne savent plus reconnaître la valeur des objets de nos jours. C'est déjà la quatrième que l'on repêche en trois jours.

Naruto s'adressa alors à l'homme d'un ton intéressé :

- La quatrième ? Comment ça ?

Surpris de voir qu'on s'adressait à lui, celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton é »bourru.

- Ouai, la quatrième. Et que des voitures qui valent la peau du cul. Tient, l'autre jour, c'est un cabriolet qu'on à sortit des flots. Si ils en veulent plus de leurs bagnoles, ils ont qu'a me les , ma vielle caisse il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée d'aller le bousiller dans l'eau ! Et puis, ils nous prennent pour quoi franchement, des éboueurs des mers ?

Naruto quitta le docker des yeux et fixa son regard sur la voiture qui venait d'être déposée par terre. Pas une seule égratignure, sauf à l'endroit ou le capot avait dut heurter la roche des fonds marins. Elle était presque comme neuve, si on oubliait le fait que l'eau avait sûrement dut noyer les moteurs. Le jeune homme blond se demanda qui pourrait bien vouloir se débarrasser d'un tel bijou. C'était balancer des liasses de billet dans la mer quand tant de personnes en avaient besoin.

Au bout d'un petit moment à fixer la voiture, une image légèrement floue lui revint en tête. Celle d'un jeune homme brun en complet noir et aux cheveux coiffés en pic à l'arrière de sa tête. Il eut un petit rire. Cette voiture aurait beaucoup plut à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait l'air de collectionner ce genre de bolide rutilant. Le peu de fois qu'il avait le jeune homme, il avait toujours une voiture qui semblait hors de prix. Son visage se précisa un peu plus dans son esprit et un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Naruto.

Comme les autres fois, pensa t-il.

Il s'éloigna lentement de l'attroupement en gardant les yeux fixés sur le goudron qui disparaissait sous ses pas. Il y avait une tonne de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ces derniers jours. Et tout ceci résidait dans un seul nom : Sasuke.

Tout d'abord, pourquoi n'avait-il pas put décrocher son regard du siens la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Naruto rougis un peu sans s'en apercevoir à cette évocation. Il s'était tellement senti aspiré par ces yeux. Ce puit sombre qui semblait raconter à lui tout seul toute la vie du jeune homme avait paru l'écraser sous le poids de la solitude qu'il lui racontait. Ensuite, il y avait cet incompréhensible besoin de s'éloigner de lui qu'il avait ressentit. Ne plus rester à la portée de ce regard, comme si son possesseur était … Dangereux. Alors sans réfléchir, il avait pris Sakura et était monté dans sa voiture sans se retourner.

Et puis, ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés hier soir. Le soir de l'explosion. Ce frisson et son apparition. Silhouette calme au beau milieu d'un paysage de désolation. Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à le voir arriver là. Et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était mis à se demander si Sasuke n'y était pas pour quelque chose dans cette explosion. Il avait paru insensible à toute cette casse, se contentant seulement d'un tout petit " je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie" avant de partir.

Enfin, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sasuke avait fait une autre de ses apparitions mystérieuses dans le couloir de cet hôpital. Pendant que lui attendait avec impatience et anxiété les résultats des tests de Sakura. Toujours avec cette même froideur, cette classe dont il ne semblait jamais se départir. Et il avait encore frissonné, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Mais à vrai dire ce qu'il l'avait véritablement surpris ce soir là, c'était l'invitation du jeune homme à la cafétéria. Au premier abord, il ne semblait pas vraiment être du genre généreux. Naruto avait donc été véritablement surpris, et il avait accepté. Ce que d'habitude, il n'aurait jamais fait avec ce genre de personnage. La discussion entre eux s'était poursuivie donc dans le petit établissement et plus il parlait avec Sasuke, puis il se sentait curieux à son sujet. Le fait qu'il inverse la notion de bien et de mal, son humour cynique, son point de vue personnel sur le monde, son goût pour la gourmandise … Naruto avait l'impression que l'être en entier avait quelque chose de spécial. Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Oui, Sasuke l'intriguait au plus haut point. Lui qui l'avait trouvé au tout premier abord des plus insupportables.

Naruto buta sur une pierre qu'il envoya valser au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit "plouf" ne retentisse. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était les réactions de son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Sasuke. Sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi, il se mettait à frissonner imperceptiblement. Et tout ce mystère que le jeune homme semblait trainer avec lui tel un bagage et qui l'avait mené à se poser la question si il n'était pas un Ange Vérificateur … D'ailleurs, la question était toujours d'actualité.

Naruto secoua énergiquement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un moustique. Non, Sasuke avait l'air de trop cacher de mal en lui pour ça. À moins qu'il ne soit … Non. Impossible, le terrain de jeu de _**Monsieur**_ et _**Président**_ était bien trop grand pour cela.

Le jeune blond releva la tête pour contempler l'écume qui dansait sur la crête des vagues. Il huma l'air de la brise marine et ferma les yeux. Assez de questions, il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en interrogations. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon.

Sa mission était loin d'être finie. Et le travail ne manquait pas, à Manhattan.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et sortit du port. Avant de commencer sa journée de travail, il voulait faire un saut chez Tsunade. Il avait besoin de lui demander un service.

Celle-ci était sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait eu envie de faire un peu de courses en ville et s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture. Naruto lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne. Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Le jeune homme la pria donc de s'installer, pendant ce temps il monta dans ses appartements et regarda son répondeur téléphonique : aucuns appels. Parfait. Il redescendit, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. En chemin, Naruto se confia à Tsunade qui accepta de recevoir Sakura chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de la hisser jusqu'à l'étage et quelques muscles afin de descendre le lit métallisé qui avait été remisé dans le grenier.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans une cafétéria, Sasuke griffonnait sur la table en formica quelques calculs, prenant possession de son nouvel emploi au sein d'un des plus grands groupe immobilier de toute la Californie. Il prit sur la table son septième croissant de la journée qui venait d'être apporté par la serveuse. Il le trempa dans son café crème tout en étudiant attentivement l'ouvrage qu'il venait de trouver sur la formation de la Silicon Valley le poumon de l'informatique du monde.

Sasuke était un pro du changement d'identité. En plusieurs centaines de loyaux services pour _**Président**_, il avait du adopter un nombre considérable de nationalités, métiers et autres. Se faire embaucher avait donc été d'une facilitée déconcertante.

Et il prenait déjà un plaisir malsain à la préparation de son plan machiavélique.

La veille, dans l'avion de New York, son regard avait été attiré par un article du journal le _San Francisco Chronicle _traitant du groupe immobilier K&J, aussi appelé l'Oto Group autrefois dirigé par quatre associés, dont deux s'étaient séparés du groupe par la suite. Mécontents de sa direction.

La physionomie rondouillarde de son vice président s'offrait sans retenue à l'objectif du photographe. Jirôbô Juuryou*, le J de K&J excellait dans l'art de se pavaner d'interview en interview et de conférences en conférences, vantant les énormes contributions de son groupe immobilier à l'essor de l'économie mondiale. L'Homme qui visait depuis quatre ans une carrière de député ne ratait jamais une cérémonie officielle. Il s'apprêtait à inaugurer en grandes pompes l'ouverture de la pêche aux crabes.

Et c'était à cette occasion que Sasuke avait croisé se route.

L'impressionnant carnet d'adresse dont celui-ci avait nourri la conversation lui avait valu aussitôt le poste de conseiller à la vice présidence. Poste inexistant auparavant et aussitôt crée pour lui. L'accord fut signé avant même que le numéro deux du groupe ne termine sa pince de crabe.

Il était onze heure ce matin, et dans une heure Jirôbô Juuryou présenterais Sasuke à son associé Kidômaru Kumo*, le président du groupe.

Le K de K&J dirigeait l'empire immobilier d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Doué d'un sens inné de l'immobilier et une assiduité inégalable au travail, c'était ses qualités aidées par le gigantesque réseau d'information qu'il avait crée au fil des années qui lui avait permis de bâtir le groupe tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Sasuke hésita longuement avant de renoncer à son huitième croissant. Il claqua des doigts pour appeler la serveuse et commander un capuccino tout en mâchouillant distraitement le bout de son stylo noir. Il assembla ses feuiller et se perdit dans ses réflexions. Les statistiques qu'il avait empruntées au département informatique de K&J étaient des plus claires.

Il décida finalement de s'accorder un petit pain au chocolat en plus et en conclu que l'on ne pouvait pas louer, vendre ou acheter le moindre terrain ou immeuble sans avoir à traiter avec le groupe immobilier dont il faisait maintenant partit. Le slogan de l'entreprise qui figurait sur une plaquette publicitaire qu'il avait trouvé : "L'immobilier intelligent", lui permit d'affiner ses plans.

La société K&J était un peu comme une hydre. Il suffisait que ses deux têtes aspirent au même air pour qu'elles s'asphyxient mutuellement. Si Jirôbô Juuryou et Kidômaru Kumo en venait à se disputer les commandes du groupe, et celui ne tarderait pas à dériver. Son naufrage brutal attirerait la convoitise des grands propriétaires et c'est tout le marché immobilier qui s'effondrerait. Dans une ville où celui-ci représentait la vie économique, les réactions des places financières ne se feraient pas attendre et les entreprises de la région couleraient.

Sasuke commença à établir des hypothèses et les résultats de celles-ci le firent sourire. Un grand nombre d'entreprises ne survivraient pas. Au moins dix milles personnes perdraient leur emploi et toute l'économie de la région imploserait afin de provoquer l'embolie du poumon de l'informatique du monde. Le cœur du pays subirait un bel infarctus.

La serveuse vint cette fois lui apporter un chocolat chaud. Elle regarda l'air blasé la table sur laquelle Sasuke gribouillait depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

- Et comment compter vous nettoyer toutes vos cochonneries ?

Sasuke la regarda avec un air glacial qui la convaincue de retourner servir les autres clients sans insister davantage.

Il reprit le cours de sa pensée.

Avec ce qu'il comptait provoquer dans le monde de la finance, l'Asie et l'Europe ne tarderait pas à être touchés eux aussi. Sasuke allait provoquer le plus grand effondrement connu du monde de la finance. Il suffirait qu'il fasse basculer K&J. Si simple. Et ainsi, sa mission serait réussie.

Il ratura méthodiquement le formica avec sa fourchette et sortit de l'établissement. Dans la rue, il avisa un coupé Chrysler dont il crocheta, habilement et sans se faire voir, la serrure.

Tout en roulant, il afficha un rictus satisfait. Il allait bientôt pouvoir offrir la victoire au camp de Président et il comptait bien profiter du dîner de ce soir afin de mettre Naruto dans son lit.

Il n'expliquait absolument pas cette attirance qui l'avait relié à lui dès la première fois ou leur regard s'étaient croisés, mais il était persuadé qu'il lui fallait l'obtenir. Le séduire pour le posséder. Sasuke n'avait jamais fait attention au sexe de ses conquêtes. Et si la gourmandise était un de ses pêchés capitaux préférés, la luxure arrivait bien bon deuxième.

Il était beau, et gentil. Trop gentil. Sasuke se ferait un malin plaisir de le pervertir.

Et s'il était têtu, Sasuke le serait encore plus.

_Après tout, il avait le temps._

Et ensuite ? Ensuite rien. Quand il en aurait assez, il le jetterait. Comme toute ses précédentes conquêtes.

Il ne faisait pas dans le social non plus.

Et ce, même s'il se sentait particulièrement bien avec le blond, s'il l'amusait, s'il le trouvait plus beau qu'aucuns de ses autres amants, s'il aimait le contempler quand l'autre ne s'en apercevait pas, s'il occupait toutes ses pensées quand il n'était pas occupé à travailler, s'il aimait son odeur, sa répartie, son acharnement à faire le bien autour de lui, son c … Bref, lui tout entier. Mais c'était normal non ?

_Non ? _

Ce n'était absolument pas de l'amour ! L'amour est une notion inconnue et de toute façon inutile quand on travaillait au bureau de Satan.

Sauf qu'autrefois, il l'avait connu. Autrefois, il avait aimé.

Mais il avait oublié. C'étais il y a tellement longtemps. C'était _avant_.

Des bruits de klaxons assortis d'insultes le firent revenir à la réalité. Il s'était arrêté devant un feu rouge qui devait bien avoir tourné au vert depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Derrière lui, des automobilistes enragés lui criaient de dégager la voix. Sasuke appuya sur l'accélérateur et passa le feu.

Juste derrière lui, celui-ci repassa instantanément au rouge. Il eut un petit sourire supérieur.

Sasuke descendit la rampe de parking de ses nouveaux bureaux. Il sortit son téléphone portable et fit un petit geste de la main amical au voiturier pour qu'il patiente le temps qu'il termine sa conversation. D'une voix ostentatoire, il confiait à une voix imaginaire avoir surpris Jirôbô Juuryou dire à une ravissante journaliste que c'était lui la vraie tête du groupe et son partenaire seulement les jambes. Après un petit moment, il raccrocha et sortit du coupé tout en tendant les clés au jeune voiturier. Celui alla le garer d'une main experte. Il avait entendu toute la conversation.

La rumeur mit deux heures à se propager jusqu'au dernier étage du siège de K&J. La pause déjeuner avait freiné son avancée. À treize heures dix-sept, Kidômaru Kumo entrait dans le bureau de Jirôbô Juuryou ivre de rage. Vingt-minutes plus tard, il en ressortait en criant que les "jambes" allaient se détendre sur un terrain de golf et que le "cerveau" n'avait qu'a assurer tout seule les deux réunions qui étaient prévue pour cet après midi.

Sasuke eut un rictus suffisant. Ses plans marchaient toujours.

Il alla reprendre sa voiture au voiturier et regarda sa montre. Il n'avait rendez-vous que dans une heure avec son nouvel employeur. Il lui restait le temps d'aller faire une petite course de rien du tout.

Il avait envie de changer de voiture, et pour cela, le port n'était pas si loin.

* * *

Naruto avait déposé Tsunade chez son coiffeur et avait promis de venir la chercher deux heures plus tard. Deux heures, le temps qu'il aille donner son cour d'histoire de l'art au centre de formation pour les malvoyants. Quand il franchit la porte, tous ses élèves se levèrent. Il s'exclama avec un petit rire :

- Non, non, asseyez vous. Je suis le plus jeune d'entre vous voyons, pas besoin de faire tant de politesse !

Un autre petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge et il commença le cours. Il aimait ce royaume bien souvent ignorés des gens normaux ou tout avait un autre visage.

À la sonnerie de la cloche, il avait finis son cours et était allé retrouver sa voiture. Il récupéra Tsunade et alla la déposer chez elle. Puis, Naruto décida d'aller au restaurant des Akimichi. Il était à peu près sûr d'y trouver quelqu'un dont l'aide lui serait précieuse.

En passant la porte, une tornade verte lui sauta au cou. C'était apparemment l'heure du déjeuner pour Lee. Le jeune homme l'invita à venir s'assoir à sa table. Naruto remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

- La nourriture n'est plus aussi bonne ici, depuis que Sakura n'est plus là. Répondit-il avec un air triste.

- Justement, c'est d'elle que je suis venue te parler. Pendant un instant, il sembla à Naruto qu'une étincelle jaune venait de s'allumer dans le regard de Lee. Il chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit et lui exposa son plan.

Une fois ceci fait, ils passèrent au club de sports de combat que le jeune homme brun tenait en dehors de ses cours de sport au lycée. Là-bas, il fit monter deux des meilleurs éléments de son club, selon Lee, deux autres suivaient à l'arrière dans leurs propres voitures.

Avant de se rendre à destination, Naruto souhaita passer au port. Il y avait là-bas quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et dont la compagnie lui manquait un peu. Il voulait juste savoir si celui-ci allait toujours aussi bien. Il passa en voiture devant de nombreux containers pour enfin le trouver sous l'arche n°7, il pila net.

Naruto avait reconnu le jeune homme en complet élégant noir qui se tenait en fumant à côté de son ami, lui aussi une cigarette dans la bouche. Shikamaru semblait plongé dans une conversation pour le moins intéressante. Lee lui demanda pourquoi il avait freiné si brutalement. Naruto ne répondit pas et fila vers l'hôpital.

* * *

Sasuke éteignis les phares de sa Lexus flambante neuve avant de s'engager dans les sous-sols. Il l'a confia au même voiturier qui fut surpris que sa voiture ait déjà changée. Le jeune brun se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au neuvième étage. Arrivé à destination, il consulta sa montre : il était pile à l'heure. Avant d'emprunter le couloir, il se retourna et avisa d'un œil intéressé la secrétaire de son nouvel employeur qui venait juste de sortir de son bureau. Discrètement, un fin rictus étira ses lèvres.

_Intéressant_, pensa t-il.

Il tourna les talons et s'avança en direction du bureau de Jirôbô Juuryou.

Naruto avait organisé la sortie de Sakura de l'hôpital. Il acceptait de signer une décharge, de la ramener aussitôt aux urgences si le moindre problème survenait et le chef de service donnait son accord. À condition bien sûr que l'examen prévu à quatorze heures ne contredise le moindre déplacement.

Les quatre hommes s'occupèrent de Sakura dès sa sortie de l'hôpital tout en plaisantant sur la fragilité du chargement en riant. Il l'a montèrent précautionneusement à l'arrière d'une de leurs camionnette sur une civière improvisée, Naruto pris le volant et Sakura serra les dents. S'apprêtant à passer un des plus longs trajets en voiture qu'elle eu jamais connut. En effet, le jeune homme blond avait beau conduire avec le plus de précautions qu'il le pouvait, le moindre trou, la moindre bosse, réveillait brutalement une vive douleur dans sa jambe. Il leur fallu une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver chez Tsunade et Naruto.

Les hommes de Lee descendirent le lit métallique du grenier et le posèrent dans le salon de Naruto. Lee le poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre et arrangea l'espace pour que Sakura s'y sente à son aise. Il rajouta à côté du lit un petit vase avec des roses à l'intérieur. Naruto lui avait dit que c'étaient ses préférées. Commença alors pour Sakura la lente et douloureuse montée jusqu'à l'étage ou elle résiderait maintenant. Les hommes de Lee sous sa direction et celle de Naruto la montaient doucement, marche par marche, et le jeune homme blond du plusieurs fois se mordre le poing sous les exclamations de peur et de douleur poussée par son amie. Lee commença alors une petite chanson de sa composition afin de détendre la malade. Il chantait tellement faux que Sakura, Naruto et les quatre hommes finirent par s'abandonner aux éclats de rire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage et Sakura fut déposé avec milles précautions sur sa nouvelle literie. Soulagés, les hommes partirent et Lee, au comble de la joie, eu même droit à un léger baiser sur la joue de la part de la serveuse avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, Tsunade monta saluer sa nouvelle colocataire avec deux tasses de café.

Naruto monta lui aussi, à son tour, dans sa voiture et prit le chemin du port. Il avait envie de se détendre un peu. Il alluma la radio et chercha une station jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur _The last night_ de _Skillet_. Il fredonna et la voiture tourna au coin des entrepôts. Il ouvrit la vitre et laissa le vent s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Naruto accéléra, la voiture eut une série de hoquets puis il tourna un peu plus le bouton du volume. Ses épis dorés volaient au grès de la brise, voilant par moment ses deux pupilles azur. Radieux, il joua à slalomer entre les cônes de sécurité … En direction de l'arche n°7. Shikamaru était toujours là. Naruto se gara à proximité de lui et descendit de voiture. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, celui-ci écrasa méthodiquement son mégot de cigarette sur la semelle de sa chaussure et releva la tête.

- Naruto, ça fait un petit moment. D'habitude, tu ne viens me voir que quand tu a quelque chose à me demander. C'est quoi cette fois ci ?

Naruto sourit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Manhattan, il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici, sur le port. Il adorait contempler la mer en mouvement. Et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Shikamaru. Toujours à la même place, sous l'arche n°7. Ils avaient commencé peu à peu à nouer la conversation, parlé de tout et de rien. Ils se ressemblaient un peu en quelques sortes, Shikamaru venait contempler le ciel, Naruto la mer.

Ce que le jeune homme blond recherchait en la compagnie de Shikamaru, c'était sa finesse d'esprit. Naruto ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie, à part qu'il travaillait dans une société d'équipement électronique et qu'il venait au port dès qu'il avait du temps de libre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant une impasse, une question à laquelle il n'arrivait à trouver de réponse, Shikamaru lui était toujours d'une aide précieuse. Il sourit.

- Dis-moi Shika, si tu devais faire quelque chose de bien, mais de vraiment bien qui changerait le cours du monde, que choisirais tu ?

- Eh bien … Shikamaru se passa la main sur le visage. Si j'étais utopiste ou si je croyais au miracle, j'éradiquerais la faim et les guerres, j'interdirais à quiconque d'attenter à la dignité d'un enfant. Je réconcilierais toutes les religions et apprendrais à l'humanité la tolérance. Je crois que je ferais aussi disparaître toutes les pauvretés … Si j'étais Dieu !

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que Lui il ne le fais pas ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Naruto. Tout dépend des hommes, c'est à eux de changer leur futur en quelque chose de bien. Seulement, le mal est bien plus visible que le bien. Le bien, lui ne se voit pas. Qui plus est, il bien souvent constitué de petite choses.

- Mais alors, Shika, tu ferais quoi pour accomplir le bien, le très bien ?

Shikamaru sourit de façon énigmatique en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche droite de son pantalon. Il en tira une et l'alluma avec son briquet. Shikamaru leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant encore une fois les nuages avant de tirer une bouffé. Les ronds de fumée s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel.

- Hum … Si je devais faire le bien … Je crois que je ferais comme toi. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu sème la joie et l'espoir dans le cœur de ce que tu côtois jours après jours. C'est une bonne chose car eux, ensuite, le distribue à leur tour. En agissant ainsi, tu peux créer une grande chaîne … Et qui sait ? Il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et revint vers Naruto. Seulement, je ne suis pas utopiste, alors je me contenterait de dire de suivre ton instinct. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un de tes modes d'action préféré ? Agir à l'instinct ?

Naruto afficha un grand sourire et remercia Shikamaru.

* * *

Jirôbô Juuryou avait quitté la salle de la première réunion à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, sous les applaudissements des hommes d'affaires autours de la table qui avaient été réjouis par toutes les promesses d'offres qui venaient de leur être faites. En montant dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci se dit que le management des hommes n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement, il pouvait très bien œuvrer à la gestion de l'entreprise seul. Il leva son poing serré vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

* * *

La balle de golf avait fait chanceler le drapeau avant de disparaître. Kidômaru Kumo venait de réussir un magnifique coup. Fou de joie, il leva son poing serré vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

* * *

Ravi, Sasuke abaissa son poing serré vers le sol en signe de victoire. Jirôbô Juuryou avait réussi à semer le trouble parmi ses collaborateur en agissant seul à la réunion. Et quand la confusion se propagerait au étages inférieur de la société … Sasuke afficha un petit rictus.

Son nouvel employeur l'attendait près du distributeur de boisson, il lui ouvrit les bras.

L'homme avait une réunion ce soir avec une jeune journaliste afin de parfaire son image qui paraîtrait le matin suivant dans un journal de la ville. Seulement, pour une fois, il sacrifierais ses devoirs vis-à-vis de la presse pour se consacrer à ses fidèles collaborateurs avec lesquelles il avait un dîner de prévu à la place. Si Sasuke voulait y aller à sa place, il lui rendrait un rand service d'autant plus que les éloges d'un tiers s'avéraient toujours plus convaincants. Jirôbô Juuryou comptait beaucoup sur l'efficacité de son nouveau conseiller.

Sasuke accepta.

La table était réservée à vingt et une heure dans un restaurant de poissons : un cadre un peu romantique, des crabes délicieux, une addition honorable.

L'article écrit par la jeune journaliste devait être positif.

* * *

Après être passé au port, Naruto revint à l'hôpital. Dans un autre service cette fois-ci. Il entra dans le pavillon n°3 et monta dans l'ascenseur. Direction : troisième étage.

Dans les service des hospitalisations pédiatriques, les couloirs étaient toujours bondés.

Dès que le petit Rei reconnut le son du pas dans le couloir, son visage s'illumina. Pour lui, les mardis et les vendredis étaient des jours précieux. Naruto passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et souris. Il s'avança dans la pièce et caressa la joue du petit garçon tout en s'asseyant au bords du lit. Celui-ci sourit et Naruto souffla alors un baiser dans le creux de sa main c'était leur geste complice. Il reprit alors le livre à la page cornée, là ou il l'avait abandonné la dernière fois et continua sa lecture. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ce livre qui était rangé précieusement dans le tiroir de la commode du petit garçon. Celui-ci y veillait comme sur un trésor. Seul Naruto pouvait le lui lire, personne ne confisquait les aventures du petit lapin Théodore. De ses intonations, le jeune homme rendait chaque ligne magique. Parfois, il se levait et faisait de grand gestes des bras pour expliquer l'action au petit garçon. Ses écartements de jambes, les moulinets de ses bras, toutes ses mimiques provoquaient les éclats de rire de Rei Pendant l'heure féérique ou les personnages prenaient vie dans sa chambre, c'était la vie qui gagnait sur la maladie. Même quand il rouvrait les yeux, il oubliait toutes ses peur et sa douleur. Tous ces murs qui l'enserrait à longueur d'année.

Naruto referma le livre et le rangea dans le tiroir.

Rei fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air soucieux tout à coup.

- Non. Répondit l'enfant.

- Quelque chose t'as échappé dans l'histoire ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me la raconte ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une réponse et la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant pas les mots justes.

- Moi je sais. Dit aussitôt Rei en levant bien haut la main.

Naruto l'attrapa dans les airs et la serra dans les siennes. La petite main d'enfant disparaissant presque entièrement sous celles larges et tannées de l'adulte. Il souffla :

- Alors dit moi.

Il baissa un peu les yeux et attrapa de son autre petite main le drap de coton qui recouvrait ses jambes. Il le fit glisser dans ses doigts et murmura d'une petite voix :

- Par ce que tu m'aime.

Naruto resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne place sur son visage. Il éclata d'un grand rire.

- C'est exactement ça. C'était exactement les mots que je cherchais dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi les adultes ne disent pas toujours la vérité ? Questionna alors le petit garçon.

- Par ce qu'elle leur fais peur parfois, je pense. Lui répondit Naruto.

- Mais toi tu n'es pas comme eux ! S'exclama Rei.

Naruto laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

Il releva le menton de l'enfant et l'embrassa sur le front. Celui-ci le serra bien fort dans ses petits bras. Rei sourit dans l'étreinte. Le câlin fini, Naruto s'avança vers la porte mais le petit garçon le rappela encore une fois.

- Dis Naruto … Je vais mourir ?

Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit un peu.

- Peut-être.

- Pas si tu es là ! Alors, à vendredi, dit le garçon avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, à vendredi ! S'exclama Naruto d'une voix forte en faisant le signe de l'armée. Je serais là ! Il éclata à nouveau d'un grand rire qui fit rigoler aussi l'enfant.

Il souffla dans le creux de sa main pour lui lancer un baiser imaginaire et referma la porte.

Un peu plus tard, Naruto referma du pied la porte de l'appartement de Tsunade, les bras chargé des macarons préférés de Sakura. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans la cuisine. Il posa directement ses paquets derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, souffla un peu puis releva la tête. Tsunade et Sakura le regardait avec un air plus qu'étrange. Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux .

- je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Nous ne rions pas ! Assura Sakura.

- Pas encore … Mais à voir vos deux têtes, ça ne vas pas tarder. Il fronça les sourcils. Aller, crachez le morceau !

- Tu as reçu des fleurs. Parvint à dire Tsunade tout en se pinçant les lèvre afin de ne pas se mettre à rire.

- Tsunade les as mises dans la salles de bain. Ajouta Sakura, dans le même état.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Naruto ne furent jamais aussi bas sur son front que maintenant.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi la salle de bain ?

- L'humidité je suppose. Répliqua Sakura, ne se retenant plus et explosant de rire.

- Tu sais, Naruto, ce genre de végétal à besoin de beaucoup d'eau ! Tsunade fit semblant d'adopter un air sérieux.

Naruto écarta le rideau de douche et le silence régna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne demande qui avait eu la délicatesse de lui envoyer un nénuphar. Le rire de Tsunade éclata dans le salon, vite suivi de celui de Sakura. Tsunade retrouva assez de contenance pour ajouter qu'il y avait un petit mots envoyé avec le cadeau sur le rebord du lavabo. Avec prudence, Naruto ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le papier en question. Lo mot était écrit d'une belle écriture à l'encre noire qui lui rappela instantanément quelqu'un.

_À__ mon grand regret, un contre temps professionnel m'oblige à reporter notre dîner. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne rendez vous à 19h30 au bar du Hyatt Embarcadero, nous y prendrons l'apéritif. Soyez là, votre présence m'est indispensable. _

Le petit mot était signé Sasuke.

Il retourna dans le salon et attrapa ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il prit sa veste et enfila ses chaussures. Avant de partir, il dit à Sakura et Tsunade qu'il était ravi qu'elle s'entendent bien et qu'il y avait de quoi préparer à diner sur le comptoir. Il avait du travail et rentrerait tard. Il fît une révérence forcée puis elles entendirent un bonsoir glacial avant que les pas dans l'escalier ne s'estompent et la porte d'entrée ne claque violement. Le bruit de sa voiture s'évanouit dans l'air quelques instants plus tard.

Sakura regarda Tsunade d'un air malicieux.

- Tu crois qu'il est vexé ?

- Tu as déjà reçu un nénuphar toi ?

Tsunade réprima un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

* * *

**" - Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

**Les petites explications de l'auteur par ce qu'elles le valent bien (ou pas) : **

**Juuryou :** Poids. En référence au physique "un peu enveloppé "de Jirôbô dans le manga.

**Kumo :** Araignée. Pour notre amateur des toiles et pièges d'arachnéens, Kidômaru.

*Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir eu à rajouter des noms de familles à ces deux personnages, mais sans ... C'était tout simplement pas possible pour la suite. J'espère seulement que je les ai bien choisis, j'ai mis le temps.*

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! XD Il me semble, pour une fois, que je respecte les délais. ^^ C'est assez rare, je m'en excuse -" *profonde révérence*

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !

À l'origine, il devait être moins long, mais ça ne correspondait pas vraiment au début que je voulais pour le cinquième chapitre. Cinquième chapitre qui marquera la fin du deuxième jour et sera d'ailleurs assez court.

Je m'excuse donc une nouvelle fois ! * répétition de profondes révérences*

Et à plus ! (je pète le feu en ce moment ! ) XD

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre :** Rendez-vous multiples et crise de jalousie. Le chapitre ou on apprend que dans le mot _professionnel_, il y a deux _f_, deux _s_, deux _n_, mais qu'on arrive toujours à trouver un _q _dedans.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dîner et crise de nerfs

**Genre** : UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating** : M (pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base, _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Résumé** : Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Remerciements : **Je constate toujours avec émerveillement que ce que j'écris vous plait alors, pour tout ces petits mots qui me font sauter de joie et de bonheur devant mon ordi, je dis un **GRAND MERCI** à **chiwii**, **yaone-kami**, **kawu93**, **bloom**, **Saharu-chan**, **gourmandizzz**, **Nesboo**, **Boys-Love-Yaoi**, **Tan'sui**, **MrsSimply**, **At Nox**, **dragonichigo** et **makoto**. Et bien sûr, merci aussi à tous ce qui lisent. ^^ Et puis, certains le savent, mais depuis peu je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profils. Alors, les revieweurs de l'ombre, pensez-y !

**Note 1** : Bêta-reader trouvé ! Mon annonce, certe pas mise au bon endroit (merci à kelehane et yuki ...) n'a donc plus lieu d'être.

**Note 2 : **Pour une fois, pardonnez-moi des fautes d'orthographe et autre que je n'aurais pas vu. Mais il se fait tard et je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre. Je les corrigerais obligatoirement durant le week-end. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Note 3** : Ceci est la première fiction sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutant que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 4** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement certaines pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès et ceci car le personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et qui plus est, je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier"_. Rassurez vous, vous avez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je change bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

**/!\ ****Attention** **!** Je préfère le signaler au cas où, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire le roman de Marc Levy qui est à la base de cette fiction, mais la pluparts des personnages qui gravitent autours de Sasuke et Naruto ne connaissent pas leur véritable nature ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de devinez lesquels font partis des même camps qu'eux et lesquels sont, on va dire, des humains sans histoire. Merci pour ce bref moment d'attention.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) ! **

* * *

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

* * *

Naruto conduisait sèchement. Il alluma la radio en grommelant.

- Alors comme ça il m'a prit pour une grenouille ?

À un carrefour, il donna un grand coup rageur sur le volant qui actionna involontairement le klaxon. Devant le par brise, un piéton lui montrait, en colère, que le feu était encore rouge. Naruto passa sa tête par la fenêtre et cria :

- Désolé, mais les batraciens sont daltoniens !

Il roula à vive allure en direction du port.

- Un fâcheux contretemps ! Mais pour qui se prend t-il ?

Il était énervé, remonté, dans une rage pas croyable face à cet homme qui se permettait de disposer de sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Il n'était pas disponible à cause d'un quelconque retardement ? Pas grave, Naruto avait bien du temps à lui consacrer à un autre moment. Comme s'il ne possédait pas lui aussi une vie sociale.

Il grogna tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur d'un coup sec. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait la colère monter à ce point là chez lui. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Et il s'en voulait, au fond, de se laisser si facilement déstabilisé par ce Sasuke. Un ange ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensée, il se devait d'aimer son prochain.

C'était ancestral.

Mais putain ce qu'il l'énervait. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

Il donna un grand coup de volant et s'enfonça dans le dédale du port, slalomant entre les caisses déchargées afin de rejoindre son coin préféré. Celui où il pouvait admirer les humeurs de la mer. Son bleu envoûtant qui le calmait automatiquement. Il soupira.

Le vent froid qui soufflait vers la mer lui giflait les yeux, désordonnant ses cheveux qui voletaient furieusement dans tout les sens. Une mouette vint se poser sur les cordes d'amarrage, poussant un petit cri.

Naruto emplit ses poumons d'air marin, respirant cette senteur si particulière que possédaient les embruns de l'océan. Il dénoua les muscles de son dos, fit craquer ses articulations et pencha la tête en arrière, histoire d'évacuer tout les émotions contraires qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Au dessus de lui, le ciel se teintait doucement d'orange et le soleil se cachait petit à petit. Disparaissant sous la fine ligne de l'horizon. Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures, et la soirée n'annonçait fraiche. La noirceur de la nuit reprenait ses droits.

Un bruit d'expiration sortit Naruto de sa contemplation silencieuse. Il tourna la tête vers sa source et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, tout à ses pensées, sa proximité de l'arche n°7.

Avachi contre une caisse, une jambe repliée derrière lui, le bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette mourant entre ses doigts, Shikamaru contemplait lui aussi le ciel. Naruto sourit, il n'avait apparemment pas bougé de la journée et comme d'habitude, il resterait à la même place tant que la nuit ne serait pas tombée. Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant quelques jours, seule indication qui permettait à Naruto de savoir qu'il travaillait. Le jeune homme semblait tout le temps n'avoir rien à faire et en quelque sorte, le blond l'enviait un peu.

- Les nuages vont bientôt disparaître.

Shikamaru tira une autre cigarette de son paquet.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ci, Naruto ?

Désarçonné, le blond resta silencieux pendant un petit moment. Cette capacité qu'avait son ami à le percer à jour avec une vitesse incroyable le surprenait toujours autant. Il se renfrogna un peu et laissa son regard dériver sur les hautes vagues de l'océan en furie. Devait-il lui parler ? Ça ne faisait pas partis de ses habituelles interrogations. Il n'avait jamais abordé avec lui ses sentiments intérieurs, préférant reléguer cela au domaine du personnel. Mais ce soir, les couleurs du soleil mourant qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles azur accentuaient encore plus l'éclat de tristesse qui y brillait.

- Je crois que je suis fatigué.

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué, ce n'est pas toi.

- Je sais mais … Ces temps-ci … Je ne sais pas. Je me sens las. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Shikamaru tira une bouffé de sa cigarette, regardant les ronds de fumée blanche s'élever dans les airs.

- Parfois, moi aussi je me sens lourd. J'ai comme l'impression que ce que je fais ne servira à rien pour atteindre le but que je me suis fixé. Alors je m'assois et je regarde défiler les nuages. Je réfléchis, et je cherche dans ma tête pourquoi je me suis imposé cet objectif, ce qu'il doit m'amener. Le point de départ à tout ça … Je suppose.

Le silence s'installa. Léger et reposant. Naruto réfléchissait intensément, comme son ami lui avait conseillé. À bien y réfléchir, la seule chose qui le rendait fatigué résidait en une seule personne : Sasuke. Sa mission lui paraissait bien moins compliquée après les conseils de Shikamaru, cependant, le problème du jeune homme en complet noir le travaillait beaucoup plus. Dès qu'il avait plongé pour la première fois ses yeux dans les siens, toute la souffrance qui y résidait, cachée, lui avait transpercé le cœur. Et comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette brusque et incontrôlable envie de l'aider. Et le personnage avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, être arrogant, froid, méprisant et incontestablement malsain, le fait était là : il l'intriguait. C'était probablement ce qui causerait sa perte, pensa t-il. Sasuke était un mystère à lui tout seul, mais cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui le dérangeait un peu. Il voulait bien avoir envie de l'aider, certes, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais les frissons avaient été l'élément déclencheur d'une révélation qui l'effrayait : il l'attirait. Et ça, c'était purement inenvisageable, impossible. Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Je vais rentrer Shika.

- Fais comme tu veux. Je pense que tu vas de toute façon bientôt être en retard si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu plus.

Naruto stoppa tout geste et ouvrit en grand les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le jeune homme brun en face de lui tira encore une autre bouffé de sa cigarette. Regardant les nuages qui s'assombrissaient au même temps que le ciel. L'orange du soleil allait bientôt disparaître.

- Hum … On va dire que c'est par ce qu'il est tard.

Naruto décida de ne pas questionner davantage le brun. De toute façon il n'obtiendrait rien, il le savait. Il marcha vers sa voiture quand celui-ci le héla d'une vois forte.

- Un certain Lee est passé, il te cherchait et pensait pouvoir te trouver ici. Vu que tu t'y rends souvent. Il a dit qu'il avait réservé une table pour toi, lui et quelques autres personnes chez Simbad à vingt et une heure. Un restaurant de poisson. Il paraît qu'il a des problèmes et il aimerait bien que tu l'aide. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, il semblait assez pressé.

Naruto soupira en pensant que sa journée était loin d'être finie. Et il avait raison : dès qu'il mit la clé dans le contact et que le faible bruit mourant se fit entendre, Naruto savait que c'était foutu.

- Merde !

Il sortit et claqua la portière d'un coup sec. Malgré son âge, il l'aimait bien, cette voiture. Il décida de marcher jusqu'à la guérite du port et d'appeler un technicien dès le lendemain matin. En attendant, il prendait un taxi.

* * *

Un quart d'heure à peine plus tard, Naruto sortît du Yellow Cab et paya le chauffeur. Il traversa le trottoir et s'arrêta un instant devant les portes, se demandant encore comment un tel personnage avait les moyens de se payer une table dans un des complexes hôteliers les plus huppés de la région. Il franchit l'entrée. Une fois les escalators et le grand atrium dépassé, il emprunta un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, faisant les cent pas dans la cabine.

Le bar panoramique tournait lentement sur son axe. C'était l'avantage du bâtiment, la cause de sa popularité, la curiosité qui lui valait autant de clientèle. Oh bien sûr, il y avait aussi son excellente cuisine et son service impeccable, mais admirer en une demie heure l'île d'Alcatraz à l'est, le Bay Bridge au sud, les faubourgs financiers et leur tours magistrales à l'ouest n'avaient pas de prix. Et le regard de Naruto aurait aussi put apercevoir le majestueux Golden Gates … À condition toutefois d'être assit en face de l'immense baie vitrée qui couvrait toute la salle de restaurant. Mais Sasuke avait pris la bonne place.

Celui-ci referma la carte des cocktails et héla le serveur d'un claquement de doigts.

Dès que Naruto avait pénétré dans la gigantesque salle tournante du restaurant, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Cette classe dont l'autre ne semblait jamais se départir, sa coupe de cheveux qui défiait les lois de la gravité, tout le démarquait des autres. Et le blond pouvait jurer qu'à côté de toutes ses personnes dont certaines s'étaient couvertes de bijoux et de vêtements hors de prix, Sasuke, un simple complet noir chic sur le dos, les dépassaient, et de loin en beauté. Naruto avait peut être honte de se l'avouer, mais le fait était que ce soir, alors qu'il avait le loisir de le détailler, tout à côté du brun paraissait fade et sans intérêt.

Naruto, assit en face de Sasuke, baissa la tête sur la carte à son tour. Rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, mais un peu de curiosité ne faisait jamais de mal, se dit-il. Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivée, jeta négligemment le noyau qui astiquait méticuleusement de la langue dans son assiette.

Le climat semblait tendu depuis que Naruto s'était assis.

- Tout est hors de prix ici, mais je dois dire que la vue est superbe, lâcha Sasuke tout en piochant dans le plat à ses côtés une nouvelle olive noire.

- Oui, la vue n'est pas trop mal, il me semble même apercevoir un petit bout du Golden Gate, à moins que ce ne soit la porte des toilettes qui se reflète. Elle aussi, elle est rouge, lança Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Il fait nuit de toute façon, non ?

En tremblant un peu, le serveur apporta sur la table un martini dry, deux cocktails de crabes et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Naruto l'observa un instant, intrigué.

- Il a l'air un peu tendu non ?

Sasuke avait du attendre cette table pendant dix-minutes et avait un peu tancé le garçon. Le rabaissant sous couvert de mots détournés.

- Croyez-moi, vu les prix, ont peut se permettre d'être exigeant. Après tout, ces gens sont là pour notre service non ?

Naruto ravala la pique qui lui brûlait la gorge. Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Votre carde de crédit doit sûrement être dorée, lança t-il, de nouveau sarcastique.

- Hn … En effet.

- Ce genre de chose rend souvent les gens arrogants.

- C'est un point de vue, répondit Sasuke, en mâchouillant une énième olive.

Sasuke, même s'il paraissait ne pas avoir été touché par les sarcasmes du blond, s'évertua alors à dire un minuscule mais néanmoins présent "merci" à chaque fois qu'il commandait quelque chose. Mais ce petit mot de cinq lettres semblait lui brûler la gorge. Naruto se demanda même à un moment si ce type était normal. N'importe qui, depuis sa naissance, connaissait ce mot essentiel à la vie de tous les jours. Cet espèce de "passe-partout" pour chaque demande et ce signe de politesse évident. Mais l'homme en face de lui avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir prononcé depuis une éternité.

Le rendez-vous, si tant est qu'il puisse être qualifié ainsi, se déroula dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé de quelques mots et "hn" à peine prononcés. Sasuke regardait Naruto fixement, Naruto regardait fixement la vitre. Gêné devant ce regard si insistant. Vraiment, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir finalement, et pourquoi cet homme avait l'air si intéressé par lui. Un début de réponse à sa deuxième question lui fut apporté quelques secondes plus tard par un Sasuke dont le regard détaillait toujours aussi intensément son partenaire de table.

- Vous me plaisez de plus en plus Naruto. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un grand sourire se peint sur son visage et il commença à rougir. Cachant aussitôt sa gêne à nouveau dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée. En temps normal, Naruto se serait offusqué du ton presque évident avec lequel le brun disait cela. Le fait qu'il lui plaise et que la phrase sois dite avec cette intonation de voix qui sous-entendait qu'il "le voulait", l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds et quitter l'endroit immédiatement. Mais curieusement, Naruto avait tellement perdu espoir que Sasuke se départirait un tant sois peu de son attitude froide et hautaine, que cette phrase et les débuts d'efforts du brun pendant le repas le rendait plutôt heureux.

Dix-sept olive plus tard, Sasuke quitta le restaurant luxueux en compagnie de Naruto et déposa sur sa table l'argent du repas, sans un pourboire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du complexe hôtelier et Naruto commença du regard à chercher un taxi. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke observait son manège. Un chasseur lui amena sa voiture hors de prix et il proposa à Naruto de le déposer chez lui s'il le voulait. Sans se faire voir du brun, celui-ci déposa discrètement un billet dans la main de l'homme qui venait d'aller chercher le véhicule.

- Non merci, répondit poliment Naruto. Je vais prendre un taxi.

- Hum … Je comprends. Seulement il me semble que vous allez devoir attendre un bon moment avant de rentrer chez vous. Il montra d'un geste du bras les rues pourtant bondées mais dépourvues de Yellow Cab.

Naruto se sentait étrangement coincé. Sasuke ouvrit d'un grand geste la portière de sa voiture, l'invitant par la même occasion à venir monter dedans.

- Venez, je vous dépose.

Le cabriolet filait à vive allure et Sasuke fit vrombir le moteur. Il adorait cette sensation de sentir la voiture ronronnait entre ses mains. Alors qu'il roulait, il saisit sur le tableau de bord une carte Platinium qu'il agita entre le pouce et l'index devant le nez de Naruto.

- Vous remarquerez qu'elles ont leur avantage.

Le jeune homme blond le dévisagea un instant, puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il s'en saisit vivement et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte de l'habitacle. Sasuke, la main dans le vide, comme si il tenait encore entre ses doigts le précieux bout de plastique, cligna des yeux. Il se reprit tout un coup et reporta aussitôt ses yeux sur la route. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir les idées ailleurs. Même si un petit accident ne lui causerait pas le moindre dommage, il était peu probable que son passager y survive. Du moins le pensait-il. Naruto, comme pour justifier son geste, ajouta, l'œil espiègle :

- Il paraît même qu'ils les refont en moins de vingt quatre heures.

Sasuke pensa que, décidément, il avait trouvé la perle rare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture se rangea dans un crissement de pneus à la station de taxis. Naruto tourna la clé dans le contact afin de couper le bruit assourdissant du moteur puis ouvrit sa portière, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne jusque chez vous ?

- Non merci. J'ai un rendez-vous juste après.

À cette réponde, Sasuke fronça un peu ses sourcils. Mais Naruto n'en remarqua rien. Il sortit finalement de la voiture et avant que Sasuke ne redémarre le cabriolet, il se pencha à sa fenêtre.

- Par contre, pourriez-vous attendre que j'aie tourné le coin de la rue avant de remettre votre _super tondeuse à gazon _en marche ?

Cette fois ci, le froncement de sourcils de Sasuke ne passa pas inaperçu à Naruto. Le brun referma sa vitre au nez de celui-ci. Sûrement un geste pour me montrer que je le fait chier, pensa Naruto. Et la rouvrit presque aussitôt. Alors que le blond allait partir, il attrapa son poignet le retourna vers lui.

- J'ai passé un moment merveilleux, lui souffla t-il. Et j'aimerai si vous le voulez bien pouvoir à nouveau dîner avec vous. Les premiers rendez-vous sont toujours difficiles et-

Naruto le coupa. Quelque chose le gênait depuis qu'il avait commencé cette soirée avec Sasuke, mais il savait maintenant pourquoi.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se ressaisit immédiatement. Il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne le cours de sa pensée.

- Je disais donc que nous pourrions nous laissez une chance de mieux nous connaître non ? Qu'en pensez … Qu'en penses-tu, Naruto ?

Le blond réfléchis intensément. S'il acceptait un autre rendez-vous de la part de Sasuke, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il cédait à son envie de le revoir ? Hum … Peut-être. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Cet homme l'intriguait trop, il voulait en apprendre davantage sur lui et ses manières, sa façon de vivre, son métier. Et durant ce dîner, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé beaucoup, mais en même temps d'en connaître tellement plus sur le jeune homme. Bizarrement, il l'attirait. Un peu comme un aimant. Par vraiment par son physique, mais plus par tout ce mystère qui semblait l'entourer comme un voile opaque.

- Ok, mais juste un simple déjeuner alors.

Et Naruto tourna les talons. Sasuke remit alors son moteur en marche en entreprit de sortir de la station. Il réfléchit tout en conduisant. Ce soir, il aurait pu facilement inventer un prétexte pour amener Naruto à sa suite d'hôtel et passer avec lui une nuit torride pour ensuite appliquer son plan de départ, c'est-à-dire le larguer au petit matin. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le revoir une autrefois. Ce qu'il savait impossible au vu du caractère du blond. S'il le mettait à la porte après ce qu'il voulait lui faire, il ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça l'attristait un peu. Et puis, avec son humour, sa gentillesse, toutes ses réflexions qui piquaient au bon endroit et faisait toujours mouche chez son interlocuteur, avec son sourire, son teint hâlé et ses yeux, bref, lui entier, il avait envie de le connaître un peu plus. Même s'il savait que ce serais dangereux, autant pour lui, que pour Naruto.

_"Le contact prolongé avec autrui créaient des sentiments. Les sentiments créaient des liens. Les liens des faiblesses. Ne rien ressentir sinon le mal. C'est ça, être un démon, Sasuke"._

Il saurait tout arrêter à temps. Il en était persuadé.

Et pendant qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du côté de Naruto. Ses cheveux qui volaient au vent, le rythme de ses pas lents et régulier. Ses bras qui se balançaient dans la même cadence. Et ses yeux … qu'il ne pouvait voir en ce moment.

* * *

Le taxi se rangea et les cloches de Grace Cathedral sonnèrent leur neuvième coup. Naruto franchit la porte de chez Simbad, pile à l'heure et se dirigea vers la table occupée par son ami, qu'il voyait de loin. Celui-ci avait revêtu le costard cravate et Naruto pensa que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait mis allait sûrement peu lui plaire. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui pour remarquer qu'il était également accompagné de trois hommes, eux aussi monté sur leur trente et un. À la table, le climat était tendu. Naruto serra la main de tout le monde, se fit présenter par son ami au fur et à mesure, et appris les noms des trois autres. Puis, il prit une chaise afin de s'assoir et se saisit du menu pour le consulter, attendant enfin que Lee lui annonce la raison de sa venue. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il commença son explication d'une voix mal assuré, visiblement ennuyé de devoir embêter son ami à venir l'aider dans ses problèmes personnels. Les trois hommes assit à la table et qui ne pipaient mots depuis l'arrivée de Naruto étaient apparemment des hommes d'affaire venu racheter son club. Naruto appris ainsi que Lee avait de gros problèmes d'argent en ce moment et que le bâtiment ou il enseignait durant son temps libre les arts martiaux était en projet d'achat pour le détruire et en faire l'énième magasin d'une grande chaîne de luxe. Le blond sentit l'inquiétude de Lee plus que dans sa voix. Et celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de l'expliquer pour que Naruto comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de son bébé. Cet immeuble de cinq étages où il enseignait sa passion depuis l'enfance, où il venait se libérer de son travail parfois difficile et où il aimait souffler un peu. Naruto imagina sans peine les élèves de son ami qui seraient sûrement dévastés d'apprendre la nouvelle. Lee était aimé dans son club. Mais malheureusement, si l'argent manquait, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait y faire. Il pourrait à la limite faire fuit les éventuels acheteurs, mais l'immeuble étant situé en plein centre ville, il attirait ce genre de gens comme du miel avec les abeilles. Il soupira discrètement. La négociation avait reprise autours de la table, et il tentait tant bien que mal de la faire pencher en faveur de son ami. De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que ça.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin ? S'exclama un des hommes. Imaginons que je puisse réunir toutes vos conditions, le bénéfice serait moindre en remplacement ! C'est trop risqué ! Et imaginez que tout le monde demande la même chose que vous, le marché de l'immobilier se casserait la figure en moins d'un an !

- C'est la théorie du battement de l'aile du papillon, argumenta le deuxième homme, avec un ton fataliste.

Lee arqua un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faire faire là, les papillons ?

Naruto déchira un bout de la nappe en papier pour s'occuper et l'homme en complet noir qui discutait juste derrière eux se retourna pour participer lui aussi à leur conversation. Un frisson parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale de Naruto lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke. Son sang se glaça.

- C'est un principe géophysique qui prétend que le battement de l'aile d'un papillon en Asie crée un déplacement d'air qui peut provoquer, de répercussion en répercussion, un cyclone dévastant les côtes de la Floride.

Les hommes d'affaires se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle, aussi silencieux que dubitatifs. Lee trempa un quignon de pain dans de la mayonnaise. Naruto, lui, s'était fait un devoir de massacrer la nappe en papier de son côté de table. Sasuke lui adresse un bref signe de tête, comme pour le saluer et se retourna vers la journaliste qui l'interviewait à la table voisine. Le visage de Naruto commençait à prendre des teintes de plus en plus rouges. Lee lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, et il prétexta qu'il se sentait nauséeux depuis ce matin. Il les supplia de réfléchir à la proposition plutôt ambitieuse de Lee ou d'abandonner leurs tentatives, priant intérieurement pour son ami qu'ils refusent, puis il s'excusa : Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il quitta la table.

En passant, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et la regarda fixement. Surprise, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, et manqua de basculer en arrière. Naruto lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Vous devez vachement lui plaire pour être face à la vue, lui dit-il, un air cynique sur le visage. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée … Professionnelle à tout les deux.

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il se précipita à sa suite et lui attrapa fermement le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie et le retourner face à lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Lui lança t-il.

Naruto mis son index libre dans sa bouche et le suçota un instant, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Professionnel c'est difficile à épeler non ? Deux _f_, deux _s_, deux _n _… Et tu sais quoi ? Pas de _q_ dedans ! Pourtant, avec un peu de bonne volonté, on arrive quand même à en trouver un.

- C'est une journaliste ! Tenta vainement de se défendre Sasuke.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis journaliste. Le week-end, je recopie mes notes de la semaine dans un carnet ! Le ton de Naruto devenait de plus en plus cynique et se teintait légèrement de colère. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il commençait à perdre son calme. C'était fou comme une seule personne pouvait faire ressentir tant d'émotion en lui. Jusqu'à présent, une notion comme la colère lui était presque inconnue.

- Mais Ino est une vraie journaliste !

- Oh Ino hein ! C'est charmant comme nom. Ça lui va bien, moi je trouve ça un peu superficiel. Naruto avança un peu les yeux dans sa direction. Elle à de la chance, elle ressemble un peu à un oiseux. Dans pas longtemps elle va pouvoir recevoir une jolie cage en osier tressé.

- Ça, c'est un sous entendus ! S'exclama Sasuke, montant d'un ton. Mon nénuphar t'a déplu ?

- Pas du tout ! Je suis même flatté que tu ne m'ais pas livré l'aquarium et la petite échelle qui va avec ! Allez, dépêche-toi de retourner la voir. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer.

Naruto se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Sasuke puis tourna les talons. Avant de passer la porte, il lança à un Sasuke visiblement désorienté :

- Tu peux oublier notre déjeuner futur, Sasuke. Je ne tiens même plus à te revoir tient !

La dernière phrase de Naruto lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se promit de réparer cet incident au plus vite, il n'était pas question qu'il perde Naruto ! Encore moins son futur coup d'un soir.

Il retourna à sa table.

- Qui étais-ce ? Demanda la journaliste qui s'impatientait.

- Un ami. Répondit Sasuke sur un ton froid et distant.

- Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il avait l'air de tout sauf un ami.

- Effectivement, vous vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Cette fois ci, la phrase était sans appel. Ino laissa tomber.

Tout au long du dîner, Sasuke ne cessa de vanter les mérites de son employeur. Il expliqua que c'était, contrairement aux idées reçues, à Jirôbô Juuryou que revenait tout l'essor de la compagnie actuelle. Il s'était effacé au profit de son associé, car pour lui, seul comptait la cause. Mais malgré cela, c'était bien lui la tête pensante du groupe, et lui seul ! Ino pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur tout en l'écoutant lui dire hypocritement de ne pas faire était dans son article de certaines choses qu'il lui avait livré à titre purement confidentielle et par ce que ses yeux bleus étaient irrésistibles. Il se pencha pour lui servir un verre de vin, et elle l'invita à lui confier d'autres secrets, à titre purement amical, bien entendu. Sasuke ajouta qu'il n'était pas encore assez ivre pour ça. Alors, ajustant la bretelle de son débardeur en soie sur le bord de son épaule, elle demanda ce qui pourrait provoquer l'ivresse chez lui.

* * *

Naruto monta les marches du perron en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, malgré ses nombreuses interrogations durant le trajet du retour, ce qui l'avait poussé à ce point à se sentir vexé et terriblement trahis par ce rendez-vous entre Sasuke et la soi-disant journaliste. Jamais il n'avait fait tout un foin pour ce genre de choses auparavant. Mais là, c'était comme un millier d'aiguilles venaient de trouver refuge dans son cœur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait laissé la colère l'emporter, lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme en toute circonstances !

En entrant dans le vestibule, il remarqua que la lumière était toujours allumée sous la porte du salon de Tsunade malgré l'heure tardive. Il poussa délicatement la porte du bout du doigt et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il n'ay avait pas d'album photo posé sur le tapis, non, Tsunade l'attendait là, assise dans son fauteuil.

- Il te plaît ce jeune homme n'est-ce pas ? Le ton employé ne laissait nul doute filtrer. Naruto failli s'étrangler, ça au moins, pour être direct, c'était direct ! Il décida de feindre l'ignorance. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

- Qui ?

- Allons Naruto, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà ! Celui du nénuphar, avec qui tu viens de passer la soirée !

- Nous n'avons pris qu'un verre Tsunade. Et puis, c'est un homme ! Naruto savait que ce n'était pas une raison valable. Il ne s'était jamais penché sur le sujet, mais pou lui, le cœur ne choisissait pas avant tout le sexe du partenaire. Cependant, le sien n'avait sûrement pas choisi Sasuke !

- Arrête ça, tu veux. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire fuir ! Tsunade avait toujours eut cette force d'accepter les gens comme ils sont. Sans aucuns arrières pensées, que ce soit sur leur nationalité, leur couleur de peau, ou même leurs préférences sexuelles.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ba-chan ? La question incontournable et le petit surnom affectif. Il espérait que cela la persuaderait d'arrêter son petit interrogatoire. Mais c'était sous estimé le côté têtu de Tsunade !

- Par ce qu'il ne me plaît pas. Voilà pourquoi.

- Je te rassure, à moi non plus. Je le trouve insupportable.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Il te plaît !

- Mais non ! Il est vulgaire, imbu et suffisant !

- Tu es si amoureux que ça ? Insista Tsunade, malicieuse.

- Tsunade ! Implora Naruto du regard. C'est juste quelqu'un que je pensais mal dans sa peau et que je voulais aider !

- Donc c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Elle afficha un ton dramatique, imitant presque les grandes comédiennes grecques des tragédies.

- Mais enfin ba-chan ! Naruto monta d'un ton.

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller Sakura sale gosse !

Naruto grinça des dents sous la veille appellation, plus un mot affectif qu'une insulte et ne releva pas. Il se passa la main sur le visage dans un geste désespéré.

- De toute façon, tu n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faut que j'aie quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Ça, Naruto, c'est ce que toutes les mères disent. Le jour ou ça se réalise, elles maudissent le destin de leur avoir arraché leur enfant chéri !

- Mais Tsunade, tu n'es même pas ma mère et puis …

- Et alors, c'est tout comme ! Coupa t-elle d'un ton autoritaire

Tsunade se leva et alla chercher une boîte de gâteaux dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle les rapporte, elle intima d'une vois menaçante à Naruto d'en manger au moins un et sans discuter. Elle avait assez combattu le sommeil pour attendu son retour comme ça. Pendant que Naruto grignotait donc son gâteau, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et montra d'un geste du bras celui opposé.

- Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Une étincelle qui effraya Naruto l'espace d'un instant s'alluma dans son regard.

Elle écouta Naruto sans l'interrompre une seule fois, cherchant à comprendre les desseins de l'homme qui avait croisé sa route à plusieurs reprises. Elle fixa Naruto tout du long et ne brisait le silence que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Ou pour demander parfois un bout de galette. La situation nécessitait l'assimilation de sucres rapides.

- Décris le moi encore, dit Tsunade à la fin de son récit tout en croquant un bout de gâteau.

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup du comportement de Tsunade. Il était trad. et il aurait pu mettre un terme à la discussion, mais il trouvait là un excellent moyen pour savourer ces moments qu'il aimait tant avec la femme. Et en répondant le plus sincèrement possible à Tsunade, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait donner aucunes qualités à Sasuke. Hormis peut-être son étonnante beauté et un esprit ou la logique semblait régner en maitre.

- Il est déjà dans tes veines Naruto et il ira sûrement jusqu'à ton cœur. Il y prendra toutes les émotions que tu à cultivées là au fil des années, puis te nourrira d'espoir. Elle soupira. La conquête amoureuse est la plus égoïste des croisades.

Naruto voulut rompre le malentendu.

- Attends ba-chan ! Je crois vraiment que tu te trompe là !

Tsunade secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, non Naruto. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais tu verras. Chaque jour, chaque heure, tu te rassureras de tes résistances, de tes manières, de tes esquives, mais l'envie de sa présence sera bien plus forte qu'une drogue. Alors ne te perds pas dans tes propres sentiments, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Il envahira ta tête et plus rien ne pourra te délivrer du manque. Ni ta raison, ni même le temps qui sera devenu ton pire ennemi. Seule l'idée de le retrouver tel que tu l'imagine te fera vaincre la plus terrible des peurs : l'abandon … De lui, de toi-même. C'est le plus délicat des choix que la vie nous impose. Tsunade se faisait plus sérieuse que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu. À part peut-être lorsqu'elle lui montrait ses album de photos. Les souvenirs de sa vie, ceux qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Naruto avait arrêté de nier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, ba-chan ?

- Par ce que ma vie est derrière moi ! Alors ne fais rien ou tout ! La vie est un jeu, elle n'admet pas de tricherie, pas de faux-semblant, pas de compromis. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu, son regard s'assombrit et sa voix se fit plus douce. Alors en mémoire de ce que j'ai perdu à ce jeu, tu dois gagner.

Naruto regardait dans le vague, se laissant porter par ses pensées. Alors Tsunade avança sa main et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre. Tout à coup, elle reprit son timbre de voix fort et donna un petit coup sur la tête de Naruto qui poussa un petit cri d'indignation.

- Je t'interdis de faire cette tête là ! J'ai l'impression que tu es triste, ou est passé tout le courage du sale gosse qui me sert de colocataire ! Allez, bouge-toi un peu, il paraît que quelque fois, les histoires d'amour finissent bien.

Naruto décida d'arrêter de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas amoureux de cet égoïste, ce vaniteux, cet insupportable Sasuke et puis … Le doute commençait à se faire une place dans son esprit. Grandissant au fil du temps. Il fit remarquer à voix haute qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher et Tsunade regagne sa chambre, non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son "idiot de colocataire" comme elle aimait souvent à l'appeler. En soupirant, Naruto monta à l'étage et se rendit lui aussi dans ses appartements. En passant dans son salon, il admira le visage de son amie endormie. Sakura se reposait d'un sommeil d'ange.

* * *

Les deux Margarita s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement de cristal. Assit profondément dans le canapé moelleux de sa suite, Sasuke se vanta de préparer ce cocktail mieux que personne. Ino porta le verre à sa bouche et acquiesça des yeux. D'une voix terriblement sensuelle et douce, il confia être jaloux des grains de sel qui s'étaient abandonnés sur sa bouche. Elle les fit craquer entre ses dent et joua de sa langue, celle de Sasuke glissa sur les lèvres d'Ino, avant de s'aventurer plus avant, bien plus avant.

* * *

Naruto n'alluma pas la lumière. Il traversa la pièce dans la pénombre pour se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il fit coulisser doucement. Il s'assit sur le rebord et regarda la mer ourler les côtes. Ce spectacle lui plaisait toujours autant. La mer apaisait ses doutes et le réconfortait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses deux perles azur, liquides sur elle. Il emplit ses poumons des embruns que la brise océane soufflait sur la ville et regarda le ciel, songeur.

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel.

* * *

… _Il y eut un soir. Il y eut un matin … _

* * *

**" - Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

Maaaa … Comment vous dire que je suis désolée encore une fois de ne pas avoir tenu mes délais ? *s'incline profondément* Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée … Mais je bloquais vraiment pour un passage et j'ai passée au moins trois bon jours à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir vous sortir pour que ça fasse plausible. J'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir déçu ce qui ont lu, ou lisent le livre.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines au maximum. Une semaine si je m'en sens le courage pendant le week-end. Car oui, maintenant que les cours ont redémarrés, j'aurais évidement bien moins de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. Encore désolée !

Concernant la longueur de ce chapitre, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop foulée. Mais celui-ci marque désormais, comme les lecteurs observateurs ont pu le constater, la fin du deuxième jour. Et je ne pouvais couper mon récit qu'a cet endroit. Impossible donc de faire plus ou moins court. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain, soyez en sûr ! ^^

Bon, pfiouu, je suis crevée et il est minuit largement passé, demain, ou plutôt ce matin je dois me lever à 6h00 alors … Au dodo.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut. L'évolution des sentiments s'est fait attendre … Mais elle arrive. Et encore plus flagrante dans le chapitre suivant pour notre chez Sasuke adoré ! Alors, à plus, je l'espère.

Pssiit : * bruits de fond, légèrement angoissants* Revieeeews … Revieeews … Revieeeews …. *grand sourire de l'auteur* vous savez qu'il n'y a pas mieux que cela pour me remonter le moral après la rentrée, et me donner la pêche pour la suite. Mais surtout, que je les adore, bien sûr, vos commentaires. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : "**Il s'avoua que quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à identifier le troublait :_ un infime battement au creux de sa poitrine qui résonnait jusque dans ses tempes._ "


	6. Chapter 6 : Un Infime Battement

**Genre** : UA/Romance/Spiritual/OOC

**Rating** : M (pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive … Patience …)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto, Sasuke et tous leurs petits amis sont la propriété bien gardée de maître Kishimoto. L'histoire de base, _Monsieur_ et _Président _sont, eux, à Marc Levy.

* s'incline* Respect pour eux.

**Résumé** : Afin de mettre un terme à leur conflit millénaire, Dieu et Satan décide d'organiser un pari. Et pour gagner, ils envoient chacun leur meilleur agent sur terre. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'ange et le démon se rencontreraient.

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Hip-Hip-Hip ... HOURRA ! Pour **Little Sulky Void** qui corrige toutes mes vilaines fofautes et permet que vous lisiez un texte agréable et aéré (je précise que la moitié du chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par elle. Il faudra attendre sûrement la semaine prochaine, voire dans deux semaines pour avoir le chapitre entièrement corrigé. Désolée.)

**Remerciements : **Je constate toujours avec émerveillement que ce que j'écris vous plait alors, pour tout ces petits mots qui me font sauter de joie et de bonheur devant mon ordi, je dis un **GRAND MERCI** à **Makoto**, **Gourmandizzz**, **dragonichigo**, **Tan'sui**, **kawu93**, **romane**, **Saharu-chan**, **JeniSasu**, **At Nox**, **AkuriAtsuki**, **chiwii**, **sutoroberiikeeki** et **Wiria**. Et bien sûr, merci aussi à tous ce qui lisent. ^^ Et puis, certains le savent, mais depuis peu je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profils. Alors, les revieweurs de l'ombre, pensez-y !

**Note 1 : **Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi les petites fautes qui doivent joncher par-ci, par-là ce chapitre mais il est encore écrit à la veille d'un lundi et mes pauvres petits yeux fatigués ne suivent plus trop les lignes de textes. Donc : toutes mes excuses ! Merci de votre compréhension.

**Note 2** : Ceci est la première fiction sérieuse que j'ai le courage de poster ici. Par conséquent, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues afin d'aider l'auteur débutant que je suis à s'améliorer. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tous, à conditions que ça soit quand même un minimum respectueux bien entendu. ^^

**Note 3** : Certains peuvent penser, et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tord, que je pompe largement certaines pages du roman de Marc Levy. Que je vous rassure, je le fait exprès et ceci car le personnage du démon qu'il décrit dans son livre m'a fortement inspiré pour un certain brun antisocial et qui plus est, je souhaite garder quelques scènes du livre intactes dans ma fic car elles me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Ceci sous entends évidement que je prendrais très en travers de la gorge les remarques du genre : "_Mais c'est complètement inutile c'que t'écrit ! Tu ne changes rien au livre, tu te contente de recopier"_. Rassurez vous, vous avez le temps de vous en rendre compte, je change bon nombres de choses que je n'ai, ni les moyens littéraires, ni l'envie, d'intégrer à l'histoire. Qui plus est, il n'est pas des plus simples d'écrire quelque chose de potable en changeant de l'écrit par de l'écrit.

**/!\ ****Attention** **!** Je préfère le signaler au cas où, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire le roman de Marc Levy qui est à la base de cette fiction, mais la pluparts des personnages qui gravitent autours de Sasuke et Naruto ne connaissent pas leur véritable nature ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de devinez lesquels font partis des même camps qu'eux et lesquels sont, on va dire, des humains sans histoire. Merci pour ce bref moment d'attention.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin, je l'espère) ! **

* * *

_Le hasard, c'est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer incognito._

**Jean Cocteau**

Dans la froideur du petit matin qui se levait, de faibles rayons de soleil transperçaient progressivement les ombres de la pièce, éclairant lentement celle-ci, attaquant les pauvres yeux d'un jeune homme brun qui dormait là.

Sasuke grogna. Il voulut remonter à lui le couvre lit, en vain, sa main tâtonnât dans le vide. Il grogna pour la deuxième fois et se résolut à ouvrir un œil vitreux. Il ne devait pas être bien tard. Il le sentait dans tous ses muscles, la nuit avait été courte. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Son regard se porta à sa gauche, là où un petit réveil affichait en lettres rouges luminescentes six heures vingt et une du matin. À côté de lui, une forme était dessinée dans le blanc des draps et un oreiller solitaire gardait encore la trace d'une tête. Merde ! Il n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé de bonne heure. Paresser dans son lit était une de ses habitudes favorites. Il grommela et sentit au passage son haleine. Alcool et cigarettes ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage, se dit-il. Se redressant alors davantage dans son lit, il entreprit de se lever et le parquet de sa chambre d'hôtel lui parut bien froid quand il posa la plante de ses pied dessus afin de se diriger vers la cuisine, nu comme un vers. Ino, enroulée dans le couvre lit l'attendait dans la petite pièce, assise sur une chaise à côté du bar, une pomme rouge entamée dans la main droite.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda t-elle.

Mon dieu ! Autant hier il trouvait son décolleté des plus attrayants, autant aujourd'hui elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Seule une simple petite phrase avait suffi à le mettre doucement, mais sûrement, en rogne.

- Indirectement, oui ! Il y a du café dans cet endroit ? Lui répondit-il avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

Ino fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Je viens d'en réclamer au room service. Je prends une douche et je me sauve.

- Hn. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je préférerais que tu rentre prendre ta douche chez toi. Je suis assez occupé ce matin.

Et vlan, c'était dit. Plus tôt cette femme rentrerait chez elle et mieux il se sentirait, il détestait plus que tout rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses anciens coups d'un soir. Et voir leur tête le matin, dès le réveil, avait le don de le dégouter plus que tout.

Et le dégoût ne venait pas de lui, mais d'eux.

Il avait pris son pied, vu ses cris hier, elle aussi. Tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour elle, elle venait de se faire jeter. Et si elle espérait une quelconque histoire d'amour avec un beau jeune brun ténébreux et froid, c'était son problème.

Ino resta un moment interdite, bloquant sur la phrase, ne croyant peut-être pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de lui faire implicitement comprendre avant de se diriger rapidement vers la chambre et de ramasser toutes ses affaires éparses. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et attrapa ses escarpins qui avaient volé à travers le salon durant la soirée avant de s'engager dans le corridor qui menait à la porte. Sasuke qui avait décidé de prendre une douche et s'était donc rendu naturellement dans la salle de bain, lui cria :

- Tu ne prends plus de café ?

- Non merci. Son ton était froid et blessé. Je crois que je vais le prendre chez moi, lui aussi. Merci pour la pomme. Elle essaya de mettre toute son ironie dans sa dernière phrase.

- Hn. Fût la seule réponse de celui avec qui elle venait de partager son lit et son corps.

Avec un air pincé, elle retira la chainette d'argent de la porte et l'ouvrit peut être un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Sasuke sortit alors précipitamment de la salle de bain, l'eau qui s'écoulait résonnait à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Mais tout ce que tu veux Sasuke. Le ton était âpre et froid.

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

Ino en resta bouche bée. Il venait de la largeur comme une vulgaire chaussette sale et il lui demandait maintenant ses goûts en matière de fleurs ? Malgré elle, elle se mit à espérer un petit peu. Peut-être un petit peu trop. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite.

- Sasuke tu as du goût, mais que du mauvais ! Tes mains sont très habiles, j'ai vraiment passé une nuit d'enfer avec toi, mais restons en là. Ok ? Mais moi aussi je vais te poser une question avant de m'effacer de cet endroit : tu me vire par ce que tu es marié ? Par ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et je n'étais qu'un accident de parcours ? Une femme, une fiancée ou alors une petite amie ?

Devant le manque de réaction de Sasuke, elle décida alors d'attaquer plus profond, une illumination surgissant tout à coup dans son cerveau.

- Ou peut-être bien que c'est un petit ami, un amant ? Un sourire victorieux se peignit sur son visage. Elle ne croyait pourtant pas le moins de monde à sa dernière supposition, celle-ci étant juste censé le faire réagir. Ce fut pourtant avec une toute autre réponde que celles à lesquelles elle s'attendait que Sasuke éluda ses interrogations.

- C'est exactement ça, lui répondit-il d'un air glacial. Il chassa le bref sentiment de culpabilité qui venait de le prendre sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi lorsque, dans un flash rapide, il avait revue en mémoire deux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Abasourdit, elle resta un petit instant là, immobile et la bouche ouverte avant de se retourner, encore plus en colère qu'auparavant, et de passer le pied en dehors de l'appartement Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec le garçon d'étage qui apportait le plateau du petit déjeuner et Sasuke réitéra sa question passée.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de café maintenant qu'il est arrivé ?

- Sûre et certaine !

- Et pour les fleurs ?

Ino inspira profondément, visiblement exaspérée.

- On ne demande pas ça à l'intéressée ! Ça brise tout le charme !

Sasuke grogna, mécontent du ton que la jeune femme osait employer face à lui.

- Mais tu n'es pas l'intéressée ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Ino ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais comment osait-il ? Elle tourna brusquement les talons, manquant de renverser au passage le garçon d'étage qui attendait là, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Les deux hommes entendirent, l'un plus surpris que l'autre d'entendre la voix d'Ino crier du bout du couloir :

- Un cactus ! Et tu peux t'assoir dessus !

… Avant qu'un petit bip ne signale l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes allaient se refermer sur le visage rouge de colère de la jeune journaliste, celle-ci lança en une dernière phrase d'adieu :

- Hé ! Sasuke ! Sincèrement, bonne chance à l'heureux élu, il va en avoir besoin, et … Un dernier détail, t'es à poil !

Un ricanement mauvais se fit entendre alors que la cabine descendait silencieusement vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le ton de Sakura se voulait inquiet, préoccupé, mais Naruto n'avait apparemment pas envie de disserter sur son manque de sommeil de la nuit passée.

- Je dors toujours très peu. Lui répondit-il rapidement.

Une réponse toute faite en quelque sorte, pensa Sakura. Naruto était buté, seulement, elle aussi était têtue.

- Arrêtes un peu, Naruto. Tu as toujours été un vrai loir, qu'est ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

- Rien !

Encore ce même ton buté. Qu'est ce que le jeune homme blond face à elle pouvait l'exaspérer quelque fois. Ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir son cœur par moment ? Au moins avec sa meilleure amie ?

Sakura soupira, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

- Naruto … Une amie, ça sait entendre ce que l'autre ne dit pas.

Cette fois ci, ce fût au tour de Naruto de soupirer.

- Ecoutes, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps ci. J'ai même trop de travail. Je ne sais pas par où commencer et j'ai constamment peur d'être débordé. De ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi. Un ami m'a pourtant conseillé sur ce que je devrai faire pour réussir, mais après réflexion, cela me semble tellement irréalisable que je doute d'y arriver. Pourtant, au fond de moi, quelque chose me dit que je devrais essayer, que c'est la bonne solution, que ça doit être la bonne solution. Sinon, le but me semble trop loin à atteindre.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois douter.

Naruto eut un petit rire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

- Alors c'est que nous devons être devenus de vrais amis.

Sakura ne croyait pas un seul mot de sa fausse excuse. Son ami ne se démontait jamais quand il avait un travail à remplir. Alors ce n'était pas un boulot un peu plus compliqué que les autres qui allait le mettre dans un état au point de ne pas dormir de la nuit. Le jeune homme blond avait encore trouvé un moyen de détourner la situation.

Naruto, à pas lents et fatigués, se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il passa derrière le comptoir et commença à faire chauffer le café. Il en aurait sûrement besoin après cette nuit blanche.

Sakura avait raison il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans ses draps dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Hélas, il ne cessait de revoir son visage, encore et toujours dans son esprit. Le sien, avec ces traits fins, ses yeux si profonds et cette belle voix grave qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Sauf que dans ses pensées, il était toujours accompagné de cette journaliste.

Et cette vision, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'avait tenu en éveil toute la nuit.

C'est donc cerné et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude qu'il s'était extirpé avec peine de son lit, sous les coups de six heure du matin, mais surtout, sous les yeux rieurs de Sakura devant sa tête de déterré.

La cafetière émit un léger bruit tandis que Naruto sortait du frigo un pot de confiture.

De son lit qui avait été installé dans le salon des appartements de Naruto, Sakura avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan et sur le soleil qui se levait sur la baie, derrière un léger crachin d'aube. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'amour de son ami pour la mer et en ce moment, elle voulait bien avouer qu'elle n'aurait loupé le lever de l'astre solaire pour rien au monde.

C'était magnifique.

Cependant, de bien tristes nuages commençaient petit à petit à obscurcir le ciel. Sakura soupira, dans son regard se reflétait la fatigue. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, la douleur dans ses os était encore trop vive pour la laisser en paix, et son sommeil, lorsqu'elle arrivait à le trouver, ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Naruto s'agitant dans son lit était donc devenu sa principale source d'occupation pendant plus de huit heures.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, cette idée de son ami de laisser la porte de chambre ouverte durant la nuit afin de pouvoir accourir au moindre souci était vraiment pratique. Dormant juste en face de celle-ci, Sakura pouvait maintenant observer la vie nocturne de Naruto dans les moindres détails.

Les nuages avaient maintenant recouvert toute la baie, et les rayons orangés du soleil naissant filtraient avec peine dans le nouvel amas gris. Sakura repensa alors à la tempête qui avait fait rage au beau milieu de la nuit le matin même, et se dit avec ironie que là haut, Dieu ne devait vraiment pas être content pour avoir fait un boucan pareil. Sur le moment, elle avait vraiment pensé qu'une guerre entre le Ciel et la Terre faisait rage. Idée qui lui paraissait stupide maintenant qu'elle lui revenait en mémoire.

- Je hais le mois d'octobre.

Naruto revint de la cuisine et se mit lui aussi à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il ricana un peu.

- Allons bon. Et que t'as t-il donc fait ?

- C'est le mois qui enterre l'été. Tout est mesquin à l'automne les jours raccourcissent, le soleil se fait absent mais pourtant le froid tarde à venir. On regarde nos pull-overs sans pouvoir les mettre. L'automne n'est qu'une putain de saison paresseuse où tout n'est que brume, humidité et pluie. De la pluie et encore de la pluie.

- Et c'est moi qui suis supposé avoir mal dormi ?

Naruto laissa encore échapper un petit rire et Sakura fît semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, se retenant à grand peine de lui demander ce qui justement l'avait empêché de dormir. Elle pensait déjà en connaître la cause.

Le jeune homme délaissa un instant son amie pour retourner dans la cuisine ou l'attendait sagement la cafetière. Il se saisit de la carafe, chaude à cause du liquide bouillant à l'intérieur, et s'en versa une généreuse quantité dans un bol. Puis, il attrapa deux sucres dans une petite boîte en fer posée sur le plan de travail et les fit tomber dans le café avec deux "ploc" qui l'amusèrent un peu.

Ensuite, il prépara le petit déjeuner de Sakura.

Se saisissant d'un plateau gris assez large, il posa dessus un autre bol rempli à moitié de café et dans lequel il versa du lait. Le liquide noir se mélangea lentement en de jolies arabesques avec le blanc du lait, et au fur et à mesure qu'il touillait avec une cuillère, celui-ci prenait une douce couleur marron. Comme le caramel sur les gâteaux, pensa distraitement le blond. Tout à coup, il avisa sur le marbre du meuble une corbeille de croissants et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, des souvenirs de son dîner avec Sasuke lui revinrent encore en mémoire. Pourtant, il se forçait à ne pas y repenser, sa réaction qu'il apparentait sans mal à de la jalousie le laissait encore perplexe. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ce sentiment si violent était venu se nicher dans son cœur dès qu'il avait vu le brun en si charmante compagnie, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Peur qu'au fond, Sasuke soit devenue en si peu de temps si important pour lui.

Il se forçat à reprendre ses esprit et attrapa une baguette de pain qu'il coupa en tranches. Une fois ceci fait, il en tartina généreusement avec de la confiture de fraise et entreprit d'emporter le tout à Sakura, faisant bien attention de ne pas tout renverser sur le parquet ciré. En passant à côté d'un petit pouf vert sur lequel était entreposé tout les journaux du mois, il attrapa celui du jour que Tsunade avait glissé sous sa porte comme chaque matin et le cala à côté du bol de café au lait de son amie. Arrivant à son lit, le jeune homme blond déposa le plateau à terre et l'aida à se relever, il tapota un peu ses coussins, s'assurant par là qu'ils étaient assez confortables et posa enfin son petit déjeuner sur ses genoux. Sakura lui murmura un petit merci et attaqua avec voracité ses tartines, faisant sourire Naruto. Celui-ci regarda quelques minutes la jeune femme manger, puis il la laissa pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois parti, Sakura souleva un peu la fenêtre à guillotine et laissa s'engouffrer dans la pièce la moiteur de l'arrière saison.

Elle grimaça, la douleur à sa jambe la faisait encore souffrir.

- Hé, Sakura, tu sais quoi ? Ben j'ai revue le mec au nénuphar hier ! Cria Naruto qui était à présent passé à la salle de bain.

- Vous ne vous quittez plus ! Répliqua Sakura, criant elle aussi pour se faire entendre.

Bizarrement, elle s'était un peu attendue à ce que Naruto revois ce bel inconnu. Il avait beau raconter à qui il voulait qu'il le trouvait désagréable et tout, et tout. N'empêche qu'il ne pouvait déjà presque plus s'en passer pensa avec amusement Sakura.

- Tu parle ! Il dinait juste dans le même restaurant que moi, c'est tout. Se défendit Naruto.

Sakura ricana silencieusement. Elle n'y croyait pas le moins du monde.

- Et avec qui ?

- Une blonde.

- Quel genre ? Insista-elle.

- Blonde !

Elle grommela. Ça lui allait bien de dire ça ! Aurait-il oublié sa propre couleur de cheveux ? Pensa t-elle. Sakura décida néanmoins de ravaler la petite pique qu'elle aurait voulue lancer à son ami.

- Mais encore ?

- Genre : cours après moi, tu n'auras pas de mal à me rattraper, j'ai des talons hauts !

- Et alors, vous vous êtes parlé ?

- Mouai, bof … Vaguement quoi. Il a juste bafouillé qu'elle était journaliste et qu'elle faisait une interview. Un truc dans le genre, pas crédible du tout si tu veux mon avis.

Sakura se donna un petit coup sur le front, elle soupira.

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto entra sous la douche. Il tourna vivement le robinet d'eau chaude, puis laissa l'eau du pommeau ruisseler sur son visage.

Il se sentait bien ainsi.

Comme si la douche, tout en enlevant la saleté qui couvrait son corps, éliminait aussi par la même occasion tout ses soucis, tout ce qui le préoccupait constamment depuis quelques jours et lui collait à la peau.

Il prit le gel douche, s'en mis une noisette sur la paume de ses mains et commença à frotter énergiquement son corps.

Il voulait que ça parte, que tout ça s'en aille avec le filet d'eau qui s'écoulait le long de ses muscles, Sasuke et cette fichue jalousie qui restait encré dans son être depuis la soirée d'hier. Sakura n'avait fait que raviver le souvenir de la veille déjà bien présent dans son esprit, mais il lui semblait prendre enfin conscience de tout ce qu'il impliquait.

Il s'était vraiment sentit jaloux.

La jalousie, conséquence de la peur de perdre l'être aimé au profit d'une autre personne, sentiment qui peut aussi être fondé sur l'imagination. _L'imagination_ … Non, Naruto n'avait pas rêvé, rien de ce qu'il avait vu et crut comprendre hier n'était le fruit de son esprit.

L'eau rinçant progressivement la mousse, le jeune homme pris dans sa main une autre noisette de produit, du shampoing cette fois, et se massa le crâne, passant ses longs doigts dans sa tignasse blonde qui se couvrait de blanc. Les pensées toujours perdues dans les méandres de son esprit, il laissa le liquide brûlant couler sur sa peau quelques longues minutes, détendant ses muscles, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était laissé aller et de fermer le robinet. S'il continuait ainsi, la facture d'eau allait grimper rapidement.

Dans son lit, le plateau et son bol vide posé à ses côtés, par terre, Sakura ouvrit le _San Francisco Chronicle_. Une photo attira aussitôt son regard.

- Il n'a pas mentit ! Se mit-elle à crier pour atteindre la portée de son ami. Et franchement, ta journaliste, elle est plutôt pas mal roulée. Ajouta t-elle dans l'espoir de faire sortir Naruto de la salle de bain.

Elle commençait vraiment à le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Ce n'était même plus drôle.

Naruto apparut aussitôt dans le salon. Un pantalon taille basse couvrait ses hanches et une serviette était posée sur ses épaules, laissant ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne dégouliner sur le parquet d'eau et de savon. Il la regarda d'un œil incrédule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Brusquement, le doute et le regret commençait à prendre possession de son esprit.

Sakura profita du fait que Naruto était sorti précipitamment de la salle de bain avant de la rejoindre pour pouvoir le mater tranquillement. L'air de rien, elle lui lança :

- En fait, t'es plutôt bien foutu comme mec.

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil auquel Naruto répondit en faisant jouer ses abdominaux.

- Ouai, t'as vu ça ? Et tout est na-tu-rel !

Elle rigola un peu, se moquant d'avance de ce qui ferait sortir son compagnon de ses gonds.

- Je serais toi, je garderais mon corps bien en forme. Après tout, Mister Freeze peut encore revenir …

Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à enregistrer l'information avant de lancer un regard méchant à son amie.

- Il ne reviendra pas ! Et je ne compte pas le revoir non plus ! Mister Freeze, comme tu dis, n'a qu'à aller se faire mettre. Changeons de sujet, qu'avait-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Hum … Fît semblant de réfléchir Sakura, un doigt posé nonchalamment sur la bouche. Il se pourrait peut-être bien, en effet, que ça soit important. Si important même que tu en as oublié de te rincer les cheveux. Elle s'approcha de lui et en lui intimant de se baisser sur son lit, compte tenu de l'immobilité forcée de sa jambe, passa sa main dans les mèches blondes. Récoltant un peu de mousse au passage, elle lui désigna d'un geste de sa main libre le journal du matin posé sur ses genoux. Naruto posa ses yeux sur la première de couverture et en resta un instant bouche -bé, oubliant jusqu'à Sakura qui triturait ses cheveux.

- Comment est-ce que ça peut déjà être publié ?

- Appareils numériques et internet ! Tu donne une interview, quelques heures plus tard tu es sur la première page à la une des journaux et le lendemain matin tu sers à emballer le poisson.

Naruto voulu attraper le quotidien sur les genoux de Sakura mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. Elle lui donna une vive tape sur la main, comme lorsque l'on essaye de voler un peu de nourriture avant le repas. Naruto afficha une mine boudeuse et enfantine.

- Pas touche ! Tu es trempé !

Sakura détacha sa deuxième main des cheveux de son ami et pris le journal en main avant de commencer la lecture de l'article qui s'étirait sur deux colonne.

La VRAIE ascension du groupe immobilier K&J : Un texte vantant les exploits de Jirôbô Juuryou où la jeune journaliste encensait en trente lignes la carrière de celui qui avait réussi à monter au top, et à lui tout seul, son groupe immobilier. L'article se terminait sur le fait que la petite société des années 1950, devenue aujourd'hui un gigantesque groupe, reposait maintenant presque entièrement sur les épaules du vice directeur.

Sakura finit sa lecture en appuyant bien sur le nom de la journaliste qui l'avait rédigée et Naruto réagit enfin au "A-my Ste-ven" prononcé narquoisement par son amie en attrapant vivement, malgré les protestations de cette dernière, le feuillet en couleur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article et dirigea automatiquement ses yeux vers le nom de la jeune femme blonde de la veille, écrit au bas. La petite chronique était chapeautée d'une photo en couleur qui fît se tendre imperceptiblement le jeune homme lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Sakura le remarque même si elle n'en laissa rien transparaître. Naruto poussa un soupir non dissimulé et replia le papier. Il ne put réfréner un sourire, après le regret qu'il sentait maintenant moins présent dans son cœur, venait le soulagement.

- Elle est blonde, dit-il.

Sakura lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Et tu compte le revoir ?

En se grattant l'arrière du crâne dans un geste nerveux et gêné, celui-ci bafouilla :

- Je … Hem … J'ai … j'ai accepté un déjeuner. Avec lui.

- Quand ?

- Mar … Mardi.

- À quelle heure, mardi ?

Naruto lui répondit, encore un peu rougissant d'avouer devant son amie que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il tenait encore à le revoir maintenant qu'il avait la preuve imprimée de son innocence. Sasuke devait venir passer le cherche aux alentours de midi. Sakura lui indiqua alors de l'index la porte de la salle de bain en hochant la tête.

- On est mardi ? Lança un Naruto à l'air très intelligent, le regard abruti fixé sur son amie aux cheveux roses.

- En tout cas, c'est ce qui est écrit sur le journal. Puis, voyant que le jeune homme blond ne bougeait pas pour autant, elle lui assena coup de poing dans le ventre en lui criant un « crétin, bouges ! », retentissant.

Et Naruto, enfin sortit de sa torpeur, se massa les abdominaux. Même si Sakura pouvait paraître frêle et fragile, seuls les initiés à ses coups de poings dévastateurs connaissaient la douleur qu'elle infligeait à chacune de ses frappes. Naruto avait mal. Il fila donc sans plus attendre dans sa chambre et entreprit de s'habiller.

Choisissant avec un soin infini un jean taille basse bleu foncé et une chemise à manche longue noire sur laquelle il enfila un tee-shirt jaune rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux, il se fit la réflexion que pour quelqu'un qui ne paraissait pas intéressé le moins du monde par son futur compagnon de dîner, il passait pas mal de temps à réfléchir à sa tenue. Fouillant un peu plus dans les profondeurs de son placard, il attrapa une veste noire et la jeta sur ses épaules avant de se présenter devant Sakura.

Naruto l'avouait, son amie avait bien plus de goûts que lui en matière de vêtements. Et bien, souvent, c'était à elle que revenait le dur travail d'habiller convenablement Naruto. Si elle ne le faisait pas, de toute façon, le jeune homme blond serait capable de sortir avec n'importe quoi sur le dos. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le déranger. Sakura leva un œil du journal aux écritures diluées par l'eau sur quelques endroits et se replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture. Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fait attention, cette fois-ci, à l'accordement des couleurs auquel Sakura donnait tant d'importance.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Ce sont les couleurs ? Elles ne vont pas ensemble ? À moins que ça ne soit ce jean il …

Sakura le coupa net dans son énumération en levant une main. Même s'il n'en donnait pas vraiment l'impression, Naruto faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il portait. Néanmoins, il restait toujours aussi tête en l'air. Ceci en était encore un des nombreux exemples qui parsemaient sa vie de tous les jours.

- On en reparlera quand tu te seras rincé les cheveux, dit-elle en feuilletant les pages consacrées au programme télévisé.

Le jeune homme se frappa le front du plat de la main en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Ce qu'il était surement au nombre de fois où Sakura et Tsunade le lui répétait. Et se regarda dans le grand miroir posé sur le rebord de la cheminée en contemplant d'un œil maussade ses cheveux sans formes, plaqués sur son crâne, et les quelques restes de mousses qui ne s'étaient pas encore complètement fondus dans ses mèche or. Les épaules basses, il enleva ses deux tee-shirts et retourna dans la salle de bain. Sakura haussa les sourcils.

- Dis-moi Naruto. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire autant d'effort pour quelqu'un qui t'invite à dîner. Essais de me raconter qu'il ne te plaît pas, que ce n'est pas ton genre et que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture … Juste pour voir comment ça ferais. Ajouta t-elle.

Une voix indignée lui répondit de la salle de bain.

- Mais, Sakura ! C'est un mec, UN MEC ! Et en plus, il a un caractère de merde !

Au même moment, un petit grattement se fît entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Tsunade entra avec difficulté, les bras chargée d'un panier de fruit et d'une boite en carton dont le joli emballage rose et le petit noir trahissait le contenu gourmand. Elle posa le tout par terre et releva le visage en direction de la salle de bain, fusillant la porte du regard.

- Eh bien ! C'est du joli ça Naruto ! Parle un peu mieux, tu veux !

Elle ouvrit la boîte en carton et en extirpa un joli gâteau au chocolat, nappé d'un coulis de fraise dont la simple vue incitait à la gourmandise. Se dirigeant ensuite vers un des meubles de la pièce, elle farfouilla dedans un instant avant d'en sortir un couteau à pâtisserie et de couper lentement des parts pour tous qu'elle disposa dans de petite assiette. À ce moment là, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait toujours les cheveux mouillés, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient propres. Il s'était également rhabillé et entreprenait de frotter vivement son crâne avec une serviette. Tsunade le détailla fixement, de son mouvement afin de prendre ses clés de voiture qui se trouvaient sur une table basse, à ses chaussures qu'il enfilait en vitesse.

- Tu sors ? Le questionna t-elle.

Naruto, enfin prêt, se dirigea vers Tsunade et lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant que celle ci n'ai le temps de se dégager.

- J'ai un déjeuner, répondit-il.

Puis avisant le gâteau, il prit un air peiné :

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pas grave, le rassura Tsunade. De toute façon, tu es un estomac sur pattes et on n'en aurait jamais eu assez. Allez, file !

Tout à coup, déchirant le faux silence maintenu par les murs de la villa et qui la protégeait du vacarme du dehors, des bruits de klaxons retentirent. Sakura pencha sa tête à la vitre et lança, d'un air détaché :

- On est bien mardi.

- C'est lui ? Demanda Naruto, restant en retrait de la fenêtre, comme s'il avait peur tout à coup qu'elle ne soit dangereuse.

- Non, c'est la poste. Maintenant, ils livrent en Porsche cabriolet !

Sakura éclata d'un rire franc et le jeune homme eût un petit sourire. Il avait peur qu'elle ne déprime en restant ainsi toute la journée calée au même endroit, dans son lit pas assez large, voyant toujours les même choses. Et seule la plupart du temps puisque Naruto n'était pas présent la totalité de la journée, et Tsunade non plus. Mais il se sentait mieux à présent de voir que depuis qu'il l'avait sortit de cet endroit qu'elle se plaisait à appeler "son lieux de cauchemars" elle continuait à rire comme avant son accident.

La sonnette retentit deux fois et Naruto se dépêcha vite d'embrasser Sakura et Tsunade avant de sortir rapidement de l'appartement et de descendre l'escalier, qu'il dévala à toute vitesse, manquant de justesse de s'écraser en bas.

Installé confortablement au volant de sa sublime nouvelle trouvaille, Sasuke abaissa un peu sa paire de lunette de soleil et un minuscule rictus se dessina sur son visage. Et à peine Naruto avait-il prit place sur les siège en cuir du bolide, que celui-ci s'élançait avec force sur la route, à l'assaut des collines de Pacific Heights.

Naruto n'osait pas dire un mot. Bizarrement, en le revoyant ainsi, comme si il avait tout oublié de la soirée d'hier et avec en mémoire tout ce que lui avait dit Tsunade à sa rentrée de sortie lui avait cloué le bec. Lui qui était pourtant d'un naturel si bavard et toujours enclin à parler pour deux sans que ça ne le dérange le moins du monde. Maintenant, en observant bien Sasuke du coin de l'œil, ce qu'il essayait de faire sans se faire remarquer par celui-ci depuis maintenant au moins vingt minutes, la première impression qu'il avait eu de lui au bar le premier jour de sa rencontre s'estompait lentement. Remplacé par le Sasuke plein de mystère qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir un peu plus à chaque rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto avait l'impression que tout était différent. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais peut-être que Baa-chan n'était pas complètement étrangère à tout ceci.

En ce moment même, il pouvait se rendre compte que le nez de Sasuke était vraiment fin et droit et que ses yeux, même si il ne pouvait les voir dans leur globalité à cause de la posture de profil de son conducteur, étaient magnifiques eux aussi. Alors, un peu déçu par son examen, peut-être, il se mit en quête de trouver chez le jeune homme à ses côtés un défaut. Ses cheveux qui volaient au vent, leurs mèches sombres s'entremêlant pour mieux se démêler au grès des bourrasques de vitesse, devaient être infiniment doux, se prit-il à penser alors que son esprit divaguait sur des images où il les touchait. Et sa bouche … Non ! Il ne devait pas s'aventurer trop loin là-dessus. Ces pensées n'étaient pas dignes d'un ange, pas digne d'un membre du bureau de Monsieur.

Il se retourna de son côté et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Maintenant, il était un peu énervé.

Sasuke n'avait pas de défauts.

L'air était doux, l'asphalte défilait en un trait continu sous les roues de la voiture, et la musique de _While my guitar gently weeps_ donnait une ambiance douce à l'ensemble. Il se sentait bien, et l'instant de bonheur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une part déjà coupé, un peu comme le gâteau de Tsunade, qu'il ne restait plus qu'à partager. L'esprit de Naruto divaguait dans le lointain, oubliant ses soucis et ses tracas.

La voiture quitta la voie rapide et enchaîna les lacets sur la petite route avant de bientôt arriver sur un port de pêche. Sasuke se gara sur un parking, en face de la jetée, et descendit de la Porsche, ouvrant la portière de Naruto pour l'inviter à le suivre. En silence, ils marchèrent côté à côte sur le trottoir que bordait la mer, l'un perdu dans ses pensées se rapportant toute et sans exception à un certain brun, l'autre gardant le contenu de son esprit secret. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un petit établissement qui, de l'extérieur, sentait bon la nourriture. Sasuke voulu ouvrir la porte à Naruto afin que celui-ci puisse pénétré dans la pièce main le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un signe du bras et ouvrit la porte tout seul. Lui lançant un "J'suis pas en sucre, Sasuke !" d'une voix autoritaire.

Et Sasuke se laissa faire.

Comme Naruto l'avait pressenti en observant le petit restaurant de l'extérieur, celui-ci était des plus accueillants. Loin de la lumière rouge et tamisé de celui des Akimichi, mais imposant son style à sa manière. Partout, du bleu était présent. Sur les murs qui exposait cette couleur mélangée à du blanc. Mais aussi sur les tables, les serviettes et la moquette du sol. Partout, cette couleur rappelait la mer. Des tableaux de bateaux étaient accrochés sur les murs et des cordages pendaient à leurs côtés, fixés par un clou au mur. Et en levant un peu la tête, Naruto put même voir que des maquettes géantes de voiliers étaient suspendu au plafond, tels des marionnettes entourés de fils. Les gens mangeait et parlaient un peu bruyamment, mais des cloisons avaient été ajoutées autours de chaque tables, laissant juste une ouverture pour les serveurs et les hôtesses. Justement, une des leurs prit deux menus posés sur un bar et les guida sur la terrasse du restaurant, à une table bleue elle aussi, mais en plein air. Sasuke invita Naruto à venir le rejoindre sur la banquette en face de la mer et il commanda la boisson tout en gardant ses yeux fixé sur l'immensité bleue de l'océan. Naruto se demandait vaguement s'il aimait regarder, tout comme lui, les vagues se former à la surface de l'eau, ou observer les humeurs changeantes de la mer lorsque le vent virait un peu, ou se mettait en colère. Une mouette se posa sur le rebord d'une balustrade. Naruto, saisissant un morceau de pain dans la corbeille, en pris un bout et le lui lança avec un petit rire qui fît se retourner Sasuke. Le jeune homme l'observa fixement pendant que Naruto s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de l'animal qui venait de saisir la nourriture au vol et en réclamait déjà un autre. Tout le pain y passa et enfin, l'oiseau s'élança vers le ciel, traversant la baie à grands coups d'ailes.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, sur l'autre rive, un Shikamaru somnolent tirait sa douzième cigarette de son paquet depuis le matin. Il rangea dans une poche large de son pantalon son paquet et soupira. Voulant se dégourdir un peu les jambes qu'il avait laissées dans la même position de puis un peu plus de trois heures, il s'avança vers le bords de l'eau et ramassa un cailloux qu'il envoya ricocher par sept fois sur l'eau avant de le voir sombrer tout à coup dans les profondeur de l'océan. Lentement, en laissant son regard dériver sur l'autre côté de la rive que l'on distinguait en un trait se découpant sur l'eau, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et afficha un air troublé. Aussi troublé que les flots. La voiture de l'inspecteur Hatake qui quittait précipitamment le port et remontait, sirènes hurlante, vers la ville le tira de sa torpeur. Une rixe avait viré à l'émeute dans Chinatown et toutes les unités étaient appelées en renfort. Shikamaru fronça les yeux et en grommelant, repris sa place initiale sous l'arche. Appuyé nonchalamment sur un container, il réfléchissait. Et plus il réfléchissait et plus quelque chose le contrariait. Et plus sa première impression se confirmait. Une feuille qui volait au vent se déposa avec douceur dans une flaque d'eau juste à ses pieds et s'imbiba d'eau. Petit à petit, la photo de Sasuke, un rictus suffisant toujours fiché sur sa face apparut en transparence au verso.

Et Shikamaru n'aimait vraiment pas la mauvaise impression qui continuait d'enfler dans ses entrailles.

* * *

La serveuse en tenue noire et blanche impeccablement repassée posa sur la table une marmite fumante qui débordait presque de pinces de crabes. Sasuke servit Naruto généreusement avant de s'en mettre dans son assiette une part tout aussi importante sinon plus grande. Il tourna alors son regard sur une petite panière en osier qui attendait sagement sur la table, remplie de rince doigts, que l'on daigne enfin l'utiliser et en proposa à Naruto qui refusa poliment. Le jeune homme renonça également à s'en servir. Au diable la propreté et les convenances, autant manger comme il le souhaitait. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence gêné durant aucun ne désiraient parler, l'un tout simplement ne sachant pas quoi dire après avoir revu celui auquel il avait imposé la veille une jalousie non justifiée, Sasuke décida de faire le premier pas. Par une question des plus banales :

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda t-il avec toute la politesse qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'adopter en présence de Naruto ces derniers temps.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Tu es végétarien ? S'exclama tout à coup Sasuke, les yeux un peu écarquillés, curieux et surpris à la fois.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement, oubliant tout à coup toutes ses craintes et son malaise sous le regard questionneur et affreusement comique de Sasuke.

- Hahaha ! Non, je ne suis pas végétarien. Même si l'idée de manger des animaux me semble toujours un peu barbare.

Sasuke repris son sérieux immédiatement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une conversation qui méritait toute son intelligence.

- Il n'ya a pourtant rien de bizarre à cela, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, affirma t-il.

- Un peu quand même, si.

- Mais toutes les créatures de la Terre en mangent d'autres pour survivre ! S'exclama le brun.

Sasuke semblait être sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Naruto se mit le doigt dans la bouche, dans une expression un peu enfantine qui invitait à une profonde réflexion.

- Peut être, finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un petit moment de silence : Mais moi, les crabes ne m'ont rien fait.

- Tu as tort !

Encore ce fichu besoin d'avoir toujours raison, pensa Naruto. Sasuke poursuivit :

- Si les araignées ne mangeaient pas les insectes, ce serait les insectes qui nous mangeraient !

- Eh bien justement, les crabes sont de grosses araignées, alors il fait les laisser tranquilles ! S'exclama à son tour le blond.

Naruto sourit alors d'une de ses larges expressions faciales qui montraient toute l'étendue de son contentement alors qu'il savait déjà, à la tête de son interlocuteur, qu'il venait d'avoir le dernier mot de la discussion et que le sujet était maintenant clos. Sasuke, tout en affichant la tête d'un petit garçon boudeur, se retourna et appela la serveuse qui déambulait dans la salle, des plateaux chargés dans les mains. Une fois que la jeune femme eut finie de distribuer ses plateaux aux tables voisines et qu'elle arriva à leur table, Sasuke lui commanda la carte des desserts et lui indiqua très courtoisement qu'ils avaient finis. Avec étonnement, Naruto se demanda s'il avait décidé de faire des efforts suite à sa remarque de la dernière fois. Apparemment oui, pourtant, le jeune homme blond aurait pu jurer que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre les conseils des autres. Peut-être alors justement par ce que c'était lui ? Naruto décida que ce sujet là s'avançait trop, à son goût, dans un domaine qu'il ne désirait pas explorer pour le moment.

- Je suis désolé si je t'empêche de manger, lui déclara t-il après avoir remarqué que Sasuke, malgré ce qu'il savait de son appétit monstrueux, se débarrassait de la marmite de crabes alors qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de la toucher.

- Tu m'as rallié à la cause du crustacé ! Répliqua celui-ci en guise d'explication.

Il déplia la carte que venait de lui apporter la serveuse et indiqua du doigt un fondant au chocolat d'une allure plus qu'appétissante.

- Je pense que là, nous ne ferons de mal qu'a nous même, ça doit bien chercher dans les milles calories, un truc comme ça.

Curieux de tester la véracité de sa théorie sur les Anges Vérificateurs, Naruto s'employa alors à questionner Sasuke sur ses véritables fonctions mais celui-ci éluda rapidement la question décrétant qu'il y avait d'autres sujets plus intéressants que de parler de cela en ce moment même, comme par exemple de savoir ce que LUI faisait d'autre dans la vie que d'enseigner les Arts dans une école.

Sasuke désirait tout connaître de Naruto, il l'intriguait autant qu'il intriguait le jeune homme.

Comment occupait-il ses temps libre ? Même au singulier, répondit alors le blond, l'expression lui paraissait étrangère. Il n'avait aucun temps libre. En dehors des heures qu'il passait dans les couloirs de l'école et dans les diverses classes dont il avait la charge, il œuvrait dans des associations, enseignait à l'institut des malvoyants, s'occupait de personnes âgées et d'enfants hospitalisés. Il aimait leur compagnie car il y avait entre eux un lien magique qui les unissait. Seuls les enfants et les personnes âgées voyaient ce que beaucoup d'hommes ignoraient, le temps perdu d'avoir été adultes. À ses yeux, les rides de la vieillesse formaient les plus belles écritures de la vie, celles ou les enfants apprendraient à lire leur rêves.

Sasuke le regarda, fasciné. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait de la fscination dans le regard du brun. Décidément, ces temps-ci, il lui découvrait tout un panel d'émotions qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait posséder auparavant.

- Tu fais vraiment tous ça ?

- Oui !

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

Naruto resta silencieux.

Sasuke avala la dernière gorgé de son café, que la serveuse avait apporté quelques minutes auparavant et en commanda un autre. Il décida de prendre tout son temps pour le boire et tant pis si le breuvage était devenu froid à cause de son intérêt pour tout ce que racontait Naruto, et tant pis si le temps dehors virait au gris, tant pis si le soleil se cachait sous les nuages et que le temps devenait de plus en plus froid à l'extérieur.

Il aurait voulu que cette conversation ne s'arrête pas, pas déjà, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il en apprenait de plus en plus sur ce garçon qui le fascinait depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il ne savait strictement pas pourquoi, mais plus il le côtoyait, plus le jeune homme blond semblait lui communiquer sa joie de vivre, cette gaîté et cette gentillesse qu'il semblait trainer partout comme une poussière dorée, de la même couleur que ces épis qu'il voyait bouger selon les mouvements de sa tête. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait maintenant que de manière floue la raison première qu'il l'avait poussé à enchaîner les rendez-vous avec lui. Sa première attirance qui n'était que physique n'avait pas disparue, loin de là. Seulement, elle était passée au deuxième plan. Sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive ni comment, ni pourquoi, ses plans avaient changés. Il avait maintenant décidé de laisser passer le temps, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de passer le plus de moments paisibles possibles avec lui. Avec Naruto, il se sentait bien, et discuter avec le jeune homme lui semblait tellement plus facile qu'avec les autres ! Alors il lui proposa d'aller faire un tout au port, marcher au bords de l'eau. À cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Et Naruto resserra le col de sa veste et se leva de sa chaise. Quittant le restaurant, ils montèrent aussitôt dans la voiture de Sasuke garée juste devant et roulèrent dans l'air frai qui s'était installé. Faisant fis, encore une fois, des nuages et du mauvais temps qui montait. Dans la voiture, Naruto le remercia pour le gâteau au chocolat, c'était la première fois qu'il en goutait, et il en trouvait la saveur tout simplement exquise. Sasuke, surpris, lui dit tout d'abords que c'était absolument impossible pour un être humain vivant à cette époque de n'avoir jamais gouté ne serais-ce qu'une once de chocolat mais au visage joyeux de Naruto, il sût qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais une autre chose le dérouta bien plus encore : à cet instant précis, Sasuke lut l'indicible dans les yeux de Naruto - Il ne mentait jamais ! Pour la toute première fois, le doute le traversa, et il en resta bouche-bée.

- Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais … En l'absence d'araignées, tu prends un risque énorme !

Il reprit brusquement ses esprits.

- Pardon ? Demanda t-il.

- Si tu gardes la bouche ouverte comme ça, tu risques d'avaler une mouche !

Tout à coup, en sentant l'air frais qui traversait l'habitacle, il se releva droit comme un i.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Naruto, qui avait maintenant les yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilaient, lui répondit d'un air absent. Réfléchissant à quelque chose que seul lui connaissait.

- Non, non … Ça va …

* * *

La grève était presque déserte et un immense goéland semblait courir sur l'eau à la recherche de son envol. Ses pattes s'arrachèrent aux flots, soulevant quelque écumes blanches à la crête des vaques pour enfin s'élever, faire un lent virage et s'éloigner indolemment dans un raie de lumière qui traversait l'épaisse densité des nuages gris. Les claquements d'ailes se fondirent dans le clapot du ressac. Devant les vagues mouvantes sous le vent fort, marchant lentement sur le sable mouillé par les éclaboussures des vagues, Sasuke et Naruto perdaient leurs regards au loin, au-delà de l'immensité bleutée. Le petit coin de plage qu'ils avaient trouvés pour eux tous seuls un peu plus en arrière du port avait tout d'une scène post cataclysmique, avec son couvercle bas et lourd que formait les nuages gris du ciel, avec sa bourrasque qui agitait le sable et les vagues, avec sa mer remuante sans cesse qui venait échouer avec force un peu de son liquide sur les grains blancs et les coquillage. Mais pas pour eux. Pour eux, c'était un monde d'intimité, un endroit où ils étaient coupés du reste du monde pour un moment qui n'était certes pas infini, mais où le temps semblait pourtant s'être arrêté. Naruto se courba, luttant contre le vent qui soufflait par bourrasques en étrillant le sable et un léger frisson parcouru son corps. Sasuke ôta alors rapidement sa veste pour la lui déposer sur ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne protesta pas, trop englué dans se moment qui leur semblait si précieux à tout les deux. L'air chargé d'embruns venait fouetter ses joues son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire, comme un ultime rempart au rire qui la gagnait, un rire sans prétexte, sans raison apparente.

Sasuke, intrigué, se demandait le pourquoi de cette soudaine joie.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend tout à coup si heureux ?

- Rien, lui répondit le jeune blond.

Sasuke sourit lui aussi à son tour et Naruto fut émerveillé l'espace d'un instant de la beauté de cette courbure de sa bouche, si rare chez lui qu'il ne l'avait vu que très rarement depuis qu'il le côtoyait. Avant, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, peut-être avait-il loupé là quelque chose d'important se dit-il, subjugué. Il se reprit cependant bien vite.

- Alors ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, ça te vas vraiment très bien.

- Ça va bien à tout le monde, répliqua Naruto.

Une fine pluie se mis alors à tomber, creusant le sable de milliers de petit cratères. Créant un fin rideau sous lequel ils furent engloutis.

- Regarde ! Dit le blond : Tu ne trouve pas que la plage ressemble à la lune maintenant ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit un peu. Effaçant les dernières traces de son précédent rire sur son visage.

- Si, un peu.

- Tu as l'air triste tout à coup ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke, sans consulter Naruto auparavant, se saisit de sa main et y entremêla ses doigts. Devait-il se poser des questions quand à ce geste ? Il en avait juste eu envie et Naruto ne broncha pas, ni ne retira sa main. Au contraire, il resserra un peu plus la prise de ses doigts sur ceux de son homologue. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'envole dans la bourrasque qui soufflait.

- Je voudrais juste que le temps s'arrête, murmura doucement Sasuke.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher silencieusement ainsi, sans autre bruit que les remous de l'océan à leurs côtés, le jeune homme brun se retourna pour marcher face à Naruto. Il continua sa progression à reculons, précédant les pas du blond qui s'amusait à poser méticuleusement les pieds dans ses traces.

- Je ne sais pas comment dire ces choses là, dit Sasuke, un air sérieux se peignant soudain sur ses traits.

- Alors ne dit rien, souffla Naruto dans un sourire.

Le vent chassa ses épis dorés devant son visage et il les repoussa en arrière, une fine mèche s'était enchevêtré dans ses cils.

- Je peux ? Questionna le brun, pas très sur de lui.

- C'est drôle comme tu à l'air timide tout à coup … S'étonna Naruto.

- Désolé alors, je ne m'en rends pas compte, bouda un peu Sasuke, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre cette remarque pour une moquerie ou un compliment.

- Alors ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, ça te vas très bien, répéta le jeune blond.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et l'expression de leurs deux visages changea. Alors que tout à coup, Naruto sentit comme un coup sec et violent au creux de sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas avant et qu'il, légèrement, le fit sursauter :

_Un infime battement qui résonnait jusqu'à ses tempes_.

Les doigts de Sasuke tremblaient délicatement. Retenant la promesse d'une caresse fragile qu'il déposa sur la joue de Naruto, là où la peau était tellement douce qu'il aurait voulu la toucher encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais sa main se retira finalement, pas comme brûlée, pas précipitamment comme dans les films, non. Elle se retira doucement, comme si le temps était passé au ralenti.

- Voilà, dit-il enfin. Juste histoire de casser ce silence qui devenait encombrant, trop lourds dans l'atmosphère. Peut-être avaient-ils espérer autre chose que cette simple caresse, au fond.

Un éclair déchira le ciel obscurci et le tonnerre retentis tandis qu'une pluie plus lourde venait s'abattre sur eux.

- J'aimerais te revoir encore, dit Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, mais un peu plus au sec, répondit Naruto.

Le brun prit alors le jeune homme sous son épaule et l'entraîna en courant vers sa voiture. Naruto s'assit lourdement sur son siège et referma rapidement sa portière, évitant par la même occasion de transformer en piscine la voiture hors de prix du jeune homme et il attendit que Sasuke fasse de même. Une fois bien au sec, ils regardèrent ensemble la pluie dégouliner sur le pare brise et les gouttes s'abattre fortement sur le verre et la carrosserie, créant un bruit qui, étrangement, ne les dérangea pas.

- Comment est-ce que nous nous reverrons, demanda alors Sasuke, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation.

- De quel univers viens-tu ? Lui demanda, en une autre question, Naruto.

Celle-ci détourna l'attention de Sasuke de son pare brise, attention qu'il reporta immédiatement sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

- Hum … Quelque chose comme l'Enfer, finit-il enfin par répondre.

Naruto fit semblant de réfléchir à son tour puis le détailla avant de sourire.

- C'est ce que disent souvent ceux qui ont vécu à Manhattan quand ils arrivent ici.

Le temps virait à la tempête maintenant, et il fallait presque crier pour s'entendre. Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et dit d'une voix douce, tellement différente de la voix forte dont il usait généralement.

- D'abords, tu me contacteras, tu prendras de mes nouvelles et au cours de la conversation, tu proposeras un rendez-vous. Là, je te répondrais que j'ai du travail et que je suis occupé. Alors tu choisiras une autre date et je te dirais que celle-ci convient parfaitement par ce que, justement, je viendrais d'annuler quelque chose.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel devenu noir et sur la plage, le vent soufflait désormais en rafale. Le temps avait un air de fin du monde.

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer, proposa alors Naruto.

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit Sasuke pour seule réponse.

D'abord désarçonné par cette réponse inattendue, Naruto se mit soudain à sourire.

- Bien ! Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que j'aurais voulu t'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec moi … Mais tu n'es pas libre, tu as du travail ces temps-ci et tu es très occupé. Peut-être qu'un dîner ce soir serait parfait ?

Naruto sourit plus largement, il ouvrit le manteau que Sasuke avait déposé sur ses épaules précédemment et rapprocha un peu plus le brun de lui tout en déposant le tissu sur leurs deux épaules. Il regarda plus attentivement son homologue, Sasuke avait les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne par la pluie et Naruto pensa que cette coiffure là, même sans ses pics, lui allait à merveille. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il pouvait exister au monde une coiffure qu'il ne lui allait pas. Sasuke, lui, détaillait aussi Naruto, son visage mouillé par la pluie, ses épis dorés plaqués sur sa tête qui ne rebiquaient plus et curieusement, le jeune brun se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une tempête pour venir à bout de ces mèches incontrôlables.

Il sourit à son tour avant de se détacher de leur étreinte de fortune, la chaleur que dégageait Naruto le quittant aussitôt. Il failli grogner sous ce manque soudain. Ils reprirent la route sous la pluie battante. Sasuke déposa Naruto devant un garage, comme il le lui avait demandé puis, avant de le quitter, il consulta sa montre. Le jeune homme blond se pencha alors à sa fenêtre afin de lui murmurer :

- j'avais un dîner ce soir, mais j'essaierais de l'annuler, je te téléphonerais sur ton portable.

Sasuke sourit encore une fois, puis démarra et Naruto le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue.

* * *

Le jeune blond alla payer la recharge de sa batterie et les frais de remorquage de sa voiture et lorsqu'il s'engagea dans Broadway au volant de celle-ci, l'orage était passé. Le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté débouchait directement au cœur du quartier chaud de la ville et à un passage clouté, il repéra un pickpocket qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa victime. Alors, comme toujours, mut par son instinct d'ange, il se rangea en double file, sortit de sa voiture et courut vers lui.

Il interpella l'homme sans ménagements et celui-ci recula d'un pas : son attitude était menaçante.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée mon gars, dit alors Naruto, pointant du doigt la femme à l'attaché case qui s'éloignait.

- T'es flic ? Cracha l'homme.

- La question n'est pas là !

- Alors barre-toi connard ! Eructa le pickpocket.

Et il courut à toute vitesse vers sa proie. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle, Naruto soupira d'ennui et claqua discrètement des doigts, la cheville de l'homme se dévissa et il s'étala sur le bitume de tout son long. La jeune femme qui avait grimpé dans un Cablecar* ne se rendit compte de rien et Naruto attendit que l'homme se relève pour rejoindre son véhicule.

En ouvrant la portière, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mécontent de lui-même. Quelque chose avait interféré avec ses intentions. L'objectif était atteint, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu : raisonner l'agresseur n'avait pas suffi.

Il reprit la route et se rendit vers le centre ville.

* * *

Dois-je aller garer votre voiture, monsieur ?

Sasuke sursauta et fixa le voiturier qui le détaillait d'un air étrange.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Lui répondit-il de son air froid habituel.

- Vous restiez sans bougez dans votre voiture depuis cinq bonnes minutes alors je me disais … Tenta le pauvre garçon, intimidé.

- Qu'est ce que vous vous disiez ?

- J'ai cru que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, surtout quand vous avez posé votre tête sur le volant, débita t-il alors à toute vitesse.

- Eh bien ne croyez pas ! Ça vous évitera des tas de déception ! Clôtura Sasuke d'un air encore plus glacial, si c'était possible.

Le jeune homme brun sortit du coupé et lança les clés sans un regard pour le chauffeur. Il se dirigea presque automatiquement vers l'ascenseur, entreprit d'attendre que celui-ci arrive au sous-sol et quand enfin ses portes s'ouvrirent, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges lisses d'un côté et légèrement ébouriffés avec style de l'autre. Dès que celle-ci l'aperçue, elle sauta littéralement hors de la cage exiguë et se pencha aussitôt vers lui afin de lui dire bonjour, jouant de son décolleté impressionnant. Le jeune homme fit aussitôt un pas en arrière.

- Tu m'as déjà salué ce matin, Karin, dit Sasuke en faisant la grimace à la nouvelle secrétaire du grand patron.

Il s'esquiva avec rapidité en entra dans la cage d'ascenseur avant que l'idée ne vienne à cette folle de monter avec lui, puis, frémissant à l'image qui s'imposait dans son esprit si cela était vraiment arrivé, il se dit qu'il devrait y avoir une loi spéciale contres les viols dans les ascenseurs. Pendant que celui-ci montait encore et toujours, Sasuke sortit son portable de sa poche, l'alluma et composa fébrilement le numéro de sa messagerie vocale. La voix aux intonations de robot répondit par deux fois la même phrase : "vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages". Il raccrocha alors et fit naviguer son doigt sur l'écran tactile jusqu'à afficher la petite enveloppe texto : elle était vide. Légèrement dépité, il coupa alors l'appareil et s'appuya d'un air nonchalant sur le fond de la cabine, son dos ne touchant pas entièrement les parois.

Quelque chose le troublait, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Comme un bruit sourd que les autres ne pouvaient percevoir mais qui, pourtant, agitait l'intérieur de son corps depuis quelques minutes :

_Un infime battement au creux de sa poitrine qui résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. _

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le neuvième étage.

" **- Ecoute bien, c'est la plus belle histoire du monde : le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour. Alors, toute l'intelligence de ta vie sera de la trouver... Et, surtout, de la reconnaître."**

**Marc Levy**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Chapitre enfin fini, pfiouu ! Non, ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas, j'ai pleine conscience que j'ai pas loin de deux semaines de retard. Que pourrais-je vous, à part bien sûr un immense : je suis désolée ?

Et c'est vrai ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je ne pensais juste pas que ce chapitre me prendrait autant de temps. Je me suis laissé déborder pas mon imagination et les pages se sont enchainées encore et encore. Mais il est là … Non ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais capable de faire mieux au niveau des délais pou le chapitre suivant, mais sachez que peu importe combien de temps je mettrais pour écrire mes chapitres : JE N'ABONDONNERAIS JAMAIS CETTE FICTION AVANT LA FIN ! Alors, attendez-vous toujours à une suite. Même si je semble morte pendant quelques semaines. Mais il est vrai qu'avec les cours qui ont repris, je me trouve un petit peu débordée ces temps ci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je bataille dur pour mes chapitres de fictions ! Je serais là, sûrement pas à l'heure, mais fidèle au moins ! Bon, sur ce, avant de vous quitter car j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, je voudrais vous posez une petite question de fin :

- Ce la vous intéresserez-vous que j'écrive dans les prochains chapitres qui arrivent, un chapitre spécialement dédicacé au passé de Sasuke et Naruto ? Une page bien longue sur leur vies d'avant, avant qu'ils ne soient embauchés par les agences de Monsieur et de Président ? Je sais, bien entendus, que cela n'existe pas dans le roman de Marc Lévy, pour ceux qui l'ont lu, mais j'aimerais néanmoins faire un petit passage dessus, étant donné que j'y ai brièvement fait une allusion dans mon chapitre 5. Si cela ne vous intéresses pas, je ferais impasse. Merci d'avance de vos réponses !

À part cela, des impressions ? Des questions ? Des suppositions ? Des … Reviews ? ^^

Ailean-Sama qui a des paupières en plombs et qui vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_- Que savons-nous ? Dit Sasuke en se levant_

_- Mais qui il est._

_Lucas se rassit lentement et dévisagea Orochimaru._

_- Et qui est-il ?_

_- Mais il est l'autre, mon cher … Votre autre !_


End file.
